Love Has No Ending
by Mrs.C
Summary: Radar falls in love with a lady Lieutenant - Adult subjects.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own MASH or its characters. I do not profit from my writing or this story.**

**Summery: Radar falls in love with a new Lady Lieutenant. Although, Radars adventure has its ups and downs, this not a tragic love story, I thought he deserved to fall in love and have his love returned. I wanted to give him a happy ending.**

**WARNING: I intend to have future chapters become sexually GRAPHIC as Radar eventually looses his infamous virginity.**

**Comments welcome, but be gentle. I will post more chapters soon and continue if the story is received well. Note that I am not a writer, this is the first piece of FF I have publicized, so don't get upset if I don't dot my I's and cross my T's ;-)****  
**

* * *

**Love Has No Ending  
**

* * *

Dedicated to GRB

Who I have adored since I was five

* * *

Introduction

No more than twenty and fresh out of nursing school, Nessa Blair joined the Army and trained as an Army nurse, only to be sent to Tokyo, where she was stationed for a few months before she got the bad news… She was to be shipped to the front to aid a MASH unit. Nurses were in short supply there and lucky her, she got the short straw.

* * *

Chapter 1

September of 1952 was when Lieutenant Nessa Blair arrived in Korea. Nessa sat unsteadily, bouncing up and down in the Jeep, as it sped along the dusty the road toward Uijeongbu. Tired, dirty and feeling a little stressed, Nessa took in the landscape, keeping one eye out for unfriendlies. The day was warm and sunny. The landscape was yellow, brown and dry_. Its been a hot summer_, she thought. _I wonder how the winter will be. _

Sergeant Lewinski, the driver, tried to make small talk by asking her where she was from. Nessa politely answered but, kept her distance. She was nervous about being shipped into a new situation with new people, not to mention that fact that the area was hostile.

Upon arrival in the olive drab world of the 4077th, she was greeted by no one. She pulled her duffle from the Jeep.

"Where is everyone?" Nessa asked the Sergeant.

"Dunno, maybe in O.R., but you should report to the Colonels office, it's over there." explained Lewinski as he pointed to a semi-permanent structure.

Nessa sighed, "Thanks, I'll take it from here." She smiled kindly and picked up her bag.

"Take care of yourself now, Ma'am." said Lewinski. He put the Jeep in gear and pulled off.

_Boy this place is like a ghost town. _She thought as she started for the Colonels office.

Suddenly a swarthy man, with a big nose, wearing_ a dress, _an exaggerated nurse's uniform to be exact, urgently broke from the doors of what seemed to be the main medical building. Nessa just stood there, confounded by what she was seeing. He spotted her and approached her quickly.

"You the new nurse we've been expecting?" he asked his voice full of bravado.

Nessa nodded her approval with a look of stupefaction.

"Radar should be out any second to help you get settled, he knows your coming. We have been up to our elbows in wounded all day, give him a few minutes. I gotta rush and get more Penicillin from supply." He threw his cape behind himself with a flourish. He flashed her a friendly grin and rushed off to his task, his hairy legs carrying him as fast as they could go in heels and a skirt.

Nessa just stared after him, she just wasn't sure of what she was seeing. She stood perplexed a few moments.

"Hello." beckoned a small, dulcet voice from behind her.

Nessa was startled out of her amazement. She turned quickly to find a young Corporal standing expectantly in front of her.

"Lieutenant Blair?" He asked as he eyed her from behind smudged glasses.

"Reporting for duty." Nessa projected her voice militarily and saluted somewhat casually, knowing he was only a Corporal.

He stiffened then saluted, "Corporal O' Reilly, at your service."

Nessa nodded and smiled as she took him in. _Humm, he doesn't look the Army type, _she thought. _He's a cute little thing_.

He picked up her bag. "Co. Potter's in surgery right now, but I know where you're bunking. I'll take your bag there for ya."

"Corporal?" Nessa chimed after a moment as they started walking.

"Oh, you can call me Radar, if you want. That's what they call me around here." he glanced at her shyly.

Radar noticed Nessa smiling at him. He smiled back shyly, flashing his glorious dimples.

"Ok Radar, can I ask you, what the heck it was that I saw back there?" Nessa's voice cracked with amusement.

Radar looked at her, his brow furrowed in thought. Suddenly realization dawned on his face. "Tall, dark, hairy, in a dress?" he asked with a smirk.

"That's it." stated Nessa, her grin broadened.

"That would be Klinger, Corporal Klinger. He's tryin' to get out on a section eight." Radar sniffed with exasperation. "He's been tryin' for a while."

Nessa chuckled softly. "This isn't going to be your average military post, is it?"

"You can say that again." mumbled Radar.

He shook himself out of his brief pause and looked at her. Her smiling blue eyes stared into his, his heart skipped a beat.

They stopped in front of the nurse's tent. Radar shrunk away from Nessa's fascinating gaze. "This is where you'll be staying Lieutenant." he stated meekly.

"Please Radar, call me Nessa." Her voice was gentle and kind as it whispered her name.

It made Radars stomach flutter and his face felt hot. "That's a pretty name." his voice strangled as he avoided her eyes.

"Thank you." Nessa felt like she had no control over her body as she reached for his arm, she caressed it briefly.

Radar looked at her hand and his jaw slightly dropped. Nessa withdrew her affection quickly and they both straightened. Radar knocked on the door, there was no reply.

"They must all be on duty - the nurses I mean." He looked at her briefly and then opened the door for her.

She walked in and Radar came in behind her and put down her bag.

"Do you know which bunk is mine?" asked Nessa, she desperately wanted to sit down.

"Sorry, I don't." he replied.

Being in a woman's tent with a woman, Radar nervously inched backward toward the door. Nessa took off her cap from her dress uniform and tossed it atop her duffle and sighed. He could see she was tired and didn't know what to do with herself until Potter was ready for her.

_She's beautiful, _thought Radar as he watched her look around the tent, she looked exhausted.

Nessa was a good inch or so taller than little Radar with hair that fell just below her shoulders. She kept pushing it out of her face, now that her cap was off. It was light brown, almost blond with loose, wild curls that beautifully framed her face. Her lips were pink and pleasantly full like her body. Her eyes were kind and held a bit of fear and uncertainty.

"Uh - um, would you like to get a cup of coffee - with me in the MESS tent, while we wait for Colonel Potter to get out of surgery?" Radar shifted his feet and stuck his fidgety hands in his pockets to keep himself from touching his ears that growing hot.

"That would be nice." she smiled at him.

Nessa's response made Radar smile uncontrollably. He felt so self conscious making everything he did feel awkward.

"But aren't you busy now, with all the casualties?" Nessa pointed out as they walked from the tent.

"Their working on the last of the casualties now, I did what I needed to do. They should be done in about an hour." Nessa nodded in response to his soft puerile voice.

* * *

In the MESS, Radar sat Nessa at a table and went to get two coffees. He came back, handed her a mug and sat across from her. 

"Where you from?" asked Radar quietly.

"New York, how bout you?"

"Ottumwa Iowa. New York's a pretty big city, huh?"

"Yeah, have you been there?"

"No, I never got much farther than the next town back home, till I got here." Radar looked up at Nessa to find her smiling at him and he looked into his mug bashfully.

"You grew up on a farm?" she smiled at how sweet and innocent he looked and although she knew not to judge a book by its cover, she felt she wanted to get closer to him.

His face mantled. "Is it that obvious?" he replied still looking into his mug.

"Well, what's in Ottumwa? I didn't mean anything by it. To be honest, I always wanted to grow up on a farm. The city was never for me. I like nature and animals."

Radar looked up at Nessa, his eyes lit up. He grinned excitedly at her. "You like animals?"

"Yes, very much, I think when I get home I may study to be a Vet." Nessa explained, smiling at Radars happy little round face.

"Oh wow, that's great! I love animals too." Radar looked into his mug again and tried to get a hold of himself. He felt like he was burning up as he noticed Nessa grinning with amusement.

It was quiet for a time while they sipped coffee.

Nessa looked at Radars innocent face and wondered at his age. She thought he had to be at least eighteen, although, she has heard stories about underage boys getting into the service.

"If I may, how old were you when you joined the army?" Nessa asked carefully.

"I was eighteen. I just turned twenty last month." offered Radar with a serious and mature note to his voice then he looked down into his mug again.

Radar knew very well Nessa was twenty two. Being the company clerk he had access to all the files. He most certainly read Nessa's file, curious of a new nurse coming into the camp.

People started slowly filling the camp and a few found their way to the MESS.

"Looks like things are wrapping up in OR." said Nessa.

"Yep, I'll take you to the Colonel in a few minutes, just give em' some time to clean up." explained Radar.

Nessa nodded her approval.

After a minute Radar timidly continued, "Your name is different, but-but nice."

"It's Scottish; you know like Loc Ness, the Scotts call her Nessy, like me." Nessa explained with a smile.

Radar smiled at her, amused by her comparison.

"You can call me Nessy or Ness if you want. So, you're Radar O'Reilly?" she asked with a smirk knowing that Radar wasn't his real name.

"Walter, they just call me Radar." He just couldn't get himself to look her in the eyes.

"I like Walter, why do they call you Radar?" Nessa asked casually.

He thought a moment on how to answer that correctly. "They think I know about things before they happen." Radar really didn't want to say anything to Nessa to put her off.

"Do you?" asked Nessa intrigued by where this was going.

"I guess so." He replied quietly, looking into his coffee.

She saw he looked a little uncomfortable with the subject so she dropped it. "I like Radar too." she added with a friendly smile.

He looked up at her and smiled back. She just couldn't get over his wonderful smile.

"I think its time for me to get you over to the Colonel." said Radar after a last sip from his mug. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." said Nessa as she got up.

* * *

Radar sent Nessa into the Colonels office. The Colonel stood to greet her as she entered. He was stern looking little man but his eyes were kind and a bit tired. 

"Lieutenant Nessa Blair reporting for duty, Sir." She stood stiffly presenting herself to him in proper military fashion.

"At ease, have a seat." he gestured toward the chair in front of his desk.

They both took their seats and the Colonel opened a file folder on his desk.

"Says here your fresh out of nursing school and you have only been in the Army for a little over two years?" He looked up at her scrutinizing her.

"Yes Sir." respectfully replied Nessa, trying to keep her appearance calm and strong.

"Why'd you join the Army?" the Colonel asked?

"I wanted to serve my country and gain nursing experience, Sir." Potters face softened as he listened to her answer.

"Well, you'll get your experience here. It says here that you are a capable nurse and you have a flawless military record. It's going to be tough, you've never been this close to the front, but if you do as Major Houlihan says, you'll get the hang of it. She's a tough lady, stickler for Army protocol, and one heck of a nurse. She should be here soon to help get you settled." Just as he finished, Radar peeked through the door.

"Sir? Major Houlihan is here for Lieutenant…" Before Radar could finish his sentence, a stern looking blond pushed him out of the doorway and purposefully entered the Colonels office.

Radar quickly left and the Colonel stood. Following his lead quickly, Lieutenant Blair also stood.

"Colonel?" The Major inclined her head to him as she entered.

"Margaret, this is Lieutenant Nessa Blair, reporting to you for duty. Lieutenant, this is Major Margaret Houlihan, head nurse." he introduced and Nessa stood stiffly.

The Major extended her hand, Nessa took it firmly.

"It's a pleasure Major. I look forward to working with you and your nurses. I hear the nurses of the 4077th are the best. I'm honored to be here." Nessa looked into her steely eyes trying not to become intimidated, and as always, exhibit Army obedience and will to serve.

"Very good, come with me. We need to get you settled and introduce you to the other nurses. We'll start your orientation tomorrow. It's been a long day for all of us." The Major then turned to leave and Nessa followed suit.

As they exited the Colonels office through the clerk's office, Nessa noticed Radar sitting at a desk doing paperwork. He nervously looked at her, and before following Major Houlihan out the door, Nessa turned to him and gave him a warm smile. Radar wistfully smiled in return as he admired her departure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following morning was filled with Nessa's training. She was studious, quiet and respectful. The Major seemed to be pleased with her so far, although you wouldn't really know it by her ever stern behavior.

The other nurses Nessa bunked with warned her of Major "Hotlips" Houlihan and Major Frank Burns last night. She was bunking with nurses Louise, Kelly, and Ginger, they were all very nice and they let Nessa in on some of the finer points of the camp, it's people and it's workings.

Nessa gratefully sat at a table with Kelly and Ginger in the MESS for lunch. Nessa made small talk, asking a few questions regarding her training. She also took in the people in the MESS.

"Uh oh, Hawkeye just walked in." whispered Ginger across the table to Nessa. "I warned you about him last night. Your fresh meat, he'll swoop down on you any second."

Kelly sniffed in amusement at Gingers comment.

Nessa looked at the chow line. "The tall dark haired one?" she asked in a whisper.

Kelly and Ginger nodded.

"Not bad." Commented Nessa as she watched him wrinkling his nose, with disgust, at his choice of food.

Hawkeye then turned to find a table. Nessa quickly averted her eyes toward her tray.

As Hawkeye scanned the tent for a table and then noticed a new face, a pretty one. He smirked at the thought of having a new diversion. He walked over to the table to which Nessa and her friends sat.

"Hi, ladies." Hawkeye greeted cheerfully to the three. "Is this seat taken?" he said as put he his tray on the table and sat rather closely to Nessa.

"It is now." said Ginger with a touch of annoyance.

"I see we have a new and pleasant face." Hawkeye said, as he ignored Gingers comment.

Nessa turned and looked into his brilliantly blue, flirting eyes. His face was warm, with a broad grin filled with mischief. He was very attractive.

"Benjamin Franklin Pirce, Hawkeye." He extended his hand to her, she took it.

Hawkeye held Nessa's hand softly, a little longer than she expected. She averted her eyes shyly and smiled.

"Nessa Blair." she introduced. "I have heard a lot about you, Captain."

He released her hand, his eyes lit up and he chuckled. "_Oh_? What do _they_ say about me?" Hawkeye asked with amusement.

"Only that you are a brilliant Chief Surgeon." Nessa replied smoothly, smiling flirtingly at him.

"I like her." Hawkeye said playfully to Ginger and Kelly. "Can we keep her?"

"Oh Hawkeye, don't you have someplace to be?" asked Ginger chidingly.

"I can't find a better place to be than in the company of three of the most beautiful women in Korea." said Hawkeye as he playfully eyed the three nurses.

"Give her some time to get used to the place before you try and put her in your hall of fame." chuckled Kelly.

While Nessa, Ginger, Kelley and Hawkeye bantered, Radar entered the tent. He filled his tray generously and looked around the room for a table. He noticed Nessa with Hawkeye sitting next to her. They laughed and talked.

_Boy, Hawkeye sure doesn't waist any time, _he thought with a sigh as he walked to an empty table and sat.

He wished he could be like Hawkeye. He glanced at them once more before he started drowning his frustrations in food.

Nessa looked away from Hawkeye's charming smile a moment, only to see Radar sitting at a table by himself. Something happened inside her when she looked at him, something she never felt before. She felt compelled to go to him. She hated seeing him sit by himself.

"Would you three please excuse me? There is someone I would like to talk to." said Nessa as she stood. "Captain, it was a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to working with you." Nessa said with one last flirt in her eyes for Hawkeye.

He looked a little vanquished at her departure, but he managed a sweet smile.

"See you later." said Ginger, Kelly waved.

"Till we meet again." beckoned Hawkeye as Nessa started away with her tray in hand.

She looked at him and smiled with amusement.

_He's smart, funny and good looking. What a package_. She thought as she walked over to Radar.

She was attracted to Hawkeye but there was something drawing her to the little Corporal.

"Hi Radar." Nessa said softly as she stood across the table from him.

Radar startled at her voice and looked up from his tray. His mouth was full, he quickly swallowed.

"May I join you?" Nessa smiled at him warmly.

Radars stomach started flipping and he stood up. "Oh, of course." Radar replied as his voice cracked nervously.

Nessa sat and he followed suit. Nessa noticed Radar looked somewhat apprehensive. His eyes searched hers a moment before he looked down nervously.

"Are you sure it's ok if I join you?" asked Nessa softly, noticing his discomfort.

He looked up at her, his eyes grew wide, he looked a little frightened. "Oh yes, its – its just – I don't – I mean, I wasn't expecting anyone."

He managed to smile nervously at her. As always his little smile made Nessa melt. She smiled back.

Radar looked over his shoulder at Hawkeye. Hawkeye was looking right at him with a bemused look on his face. Radar arched a brow questioningly and turned around. He wondered why Nessa left Hawkeye's affections to sit with him. Radar looked into Nessa's eyes again. Her eyes were searching him for reassurance. He could feel his heart beating in his ears.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, so nervous and unsure of himself.

Nessa looked down at her tray a bit sadly. She wasn't sure if he liked her now, by the way he was reacting.

"I didn't need anything. I just wanted your company. I can leave if this isn't a good time for you." Nessa didn't look at him as she sadly replied. She just poked the remaining food on her tray with her fork. It was starting to get cold.

Radar gasped, "Oh no! It's ok! It's – it's just – d-didn't you like your present company?" he asked.

"Yes, Kelly and Ginger are great, and Hawkeye is a dream, but I saw you over here by yourself, I wanted to talk to you." explained Nessa, still poking her food and still unable to look Radar in the face.

"Oh wow, that's so nice… of you." Radar barely managed to get out through his tightening throat.

Nessa looked up at him. His eyes looked seekingly into hers. It was hard to tell the color of his eyes behind his dirty glasses. She looked deep and noticed they were hazel. Her body tingled everywhere as she thought of how he might look without his little round spectacles. She loved the soft sweet sound of his voice. She smiled at him. He smiled back and the both looked down, blushing.

It was silent for a few moments as they started nibbling at their food.

"How's your first day?" asked Radar as he chewed.

"Pretty good, I don't know if I can fit anything more into my head at this point." Nessa answered after taking a sip from her mug.

"Major Houlihan treating you ok?" he asked.

"So far so good." Nessa replied.

It was quiet again as they finished up their lunch. Radar was trying to gather his courage to ask her if she wanted to go out with him. Finally, it erupted out of his mouth, "Say uh, would you like to maybe like to go out with me sometime?"

He was so nervous the hand that held his fork shook. He put it down and hid his hands under the table.

Nessa beamed at him, she was surprised and pleased by his question. "Where would we go?"

"I – I was maybe thinking the officers club or Rosie's, or – or maybe… Or we can maybe go to the camps movie night together, or something." Radar slightly shook, his nerves on end.

"I would love to." Nessa whispered softly.

He looked up at her, he was stunned by her answer and it showed. He held his jaw slack as he looked at her. Nessa looked down at her tray shyly.

Radar watched Nessa play with her food. He noticed how form fitting her tee was. Her breasts were full and wonderfully shaped. He wished he was hanging, like her dog tags, between them. He noticed how her lips pouted and they reminded him of pink rose buds, wet from the rain. He envisioned himself kissing her. It aroused him like nothing he ever felt. Little did Radar know, Nessa was imaging the same thing. She looked up at him as his body burned. He felt light headed.

"I'm going to be very busy for the next few days making the Major happy. I don't know when I'll get a chance to go out with you, but as soon as I get an evening to myself I'll let you know, ok?"

All Radar could do was nod his acceptance.

"I have to go now and get back to my duties." Nessa finished sadly.

Radar nodded again as he stood up with Nessa. "Thanks for… sitting with me." said Radar softly.

"Any time." replied Nessa.

She reached over, caressed his shoulder then smiled at him seductively and walked away. Radar just stood there, thunderstruck, as he watched her leave. His eyes ran from her soft brown curls spilling out from under her patrol cap and onto her gently sloping shoulders. His gaze moved down her beautifully curved back, and finally rested upon her lusciously round and perfect behind. Her olive drab field pants hugged her just right. Nessa's behind reminded Radar of a perfect summer peach and his mouth started to water as he watched it sway. After waving at Hawkeye and the nurses, she left the tent.

Radar swallowed and let out a breath. He couldn't breathe all while he watched Nessa egress. His head spun and he sat down and pushed his tray aside. He took off his glasses and rested his face in his hands. He couldn't think straight so he took a moment to recover and clear his thoughts.

"Well, well, well, what do we have going on here?" Radar knew it was Hawkeye. He put on his glasses and his eyes adjusted. Hawkeye was smiling at him, his face all lit up with wonder.

"Hi Hawk." said Radar with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Don't you _hi Hawk_ me, you little Casanova." Hawkeye said playfully scolding as he wagged a finger. "I was getting along just fine with Lt. Blair until she got her eyes on you." Hawkeye kidded. He liked to see Radar with a girl once in a while. He knew Radar has never done more than kiss a girl. Radar was just so awkward with girls.

"I didn't mean to…" Radar lost his words as he looked down feeling chastised.

"Oh Radar, its ok." Hawk said with play annoyance. "Do you like her?" his voice turned serious and Radar looked up at him.

"I do." sighed Radar. "I don't think I have ever felt like this before." he continued looking off past Hawkeye into a dream.

Hawkeye tisked, "Oh my, you got it bad. The girl has only been here a day and your falling to pieces right before my very eyes."

"It's the way she looks at me. Nobody has ever looked at me like that before." explained Radar nervously. He leaned in and whispered to Hawkeye, "Did you notice her eyes and lips? And her…" Radar gestured to his chest, "…are – are… Wow!" His eyes shifted nervously making sure nobody else heard him.

Hawkeye smiled broadly and looked out into his fantasy. "Oh yes, her… eyes. And she dose have the fullest most perfect… _lips_ I have seen in a long time. She's very nice." He looked back at Radar who was also staring into nowhere and he smiled at the slack jawed Corporal. "Well Radar, good luck. You have quite a woman there." He got up and slapped Radar on the back, shaking him out of his thoughts of Nessa. "I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Hawk." said Radar somewhat absently. He then rested his chin in his hand and stared dreamily into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the Swamp, BJ sat on his cot reading his latest letter from Peg and Erin. Hawkeye walked in just as he finished. BJ's eyes followed Hawk as he got a drink from the Still and sat down in his favorite chair.

"Where's the lipless wonder?" asked Hawk after he took his first sip of gin.

"Oh, I dunno. I think he's out desperately trying to get Margaret to forget Penobscot, again. Peg sent cookies, want one?" BJ pushed the tin toward Hawkeye.

"Thanks. Say, did you get a load of the new nurse?" asked Hawk as he chewed the cookie and then rinsed it down with another swig of homemade gin.

"No, why?" BJ leaned back into his cot.

Hawk whistled. "She is built! And get this… _She likes Radar_."

"Oh wow!" laughed BJ. "Dose he like her?"

"Boy dose Radar like her. He looks like he's going to combust every time he sees her." Hawkeye snickered. "It's so cute, it's sickening." they both chuckled.

Just then Frank Burns barged into the tent. "What are you two smirking about? I suppose it's just because you're inebriated again!" barked Burns viciously.

"What's wrong Frank? Penobscot got your toung?" retorted Hawkeye.

"None of your Beeswax!" shouted Frank angrily as he plopped on his cot and picked up his Bible.

Hawk and BJ continued their conversation, pushing past the rude interruption.

"Do they know they like each other?" asked BJ.

"Well, I go to lunch only to find the fair Lt. Blair sitting with Kelly and Ginger. I introduce myself, and for a time, it looked like I would get somewhere with her, then Radar walked in." Hawk smiled and sniffed with amusement. "She took off toward him like a bear toward honey." he finished with pure amazement and exasperation in his eyes then he swilled down the last of his gin.

BJ shook his head and chuckled.

Hawk continued, "When she left, I went to Radar to see what was up, he looked poleaxed! Poor Radar, I hope he knows what he is getting into. That's an awful lot of woman."

"Disgusting!" barked Frank. "There should be no fraternizing between enlisted and officers! Maj. Houlihan will hear about this, and when she finds out about that spying runt Corporal is with one of her nurses, well, she won't like it at all." Frank harrumphed and stuck his nose back into his good book.

Hawkeye got up and stalked over to Frank. He angrily grabbed the Bible out of Frank's hands. "If you do _anything_ to ruin this for Radar, I will personally make sure you die a slow, agonizing death!" Hawk dropped the Bible on Frank's chest. Frank's face contorted with fury.

"Yeah Frank, if you pick on Radar, the whole camp is just going to have yet another reason to hate you." added BJ casually.

Frank snarled angrily and rolled over pulling his blanket up around himself.

Ever since Hotlip's engagement to Co. Penobscot, Frank has been getting worse, he was becoming more and more frustrated by his beloveds' rejections. Knowing that _twerp_ Radar was fraternizing with one of the nurses just pissed him off all the more.

* * *

Back in the nurses tent Nessa, Kelly, Ginger and Louise got ready for lights out. 

"So Nessa, what is going on with you and Radar?" asked Ginger with a devilish smirk.

"Nothing, I just met him." blushed Nessa.

"What _is_ going on with Nessa and Radar?" asked Louise confused because she wasn't present for the entertainment at lunch.

"Hawkeye was trying to work his magic on Nessa and it was working until Radar walked into the tent." giggled Kelly.

"Oh?" grinned Louise. "Then what?"

"Then Nessa left Hawkeye in the dust for Radar, that's what." finished Ginger matter of factly.

The three of them stared at Nessa, grinning stupidly. Nessa was so embarrassed. She got into bed and pulled the blanket over herself searching for some kind of comfort.

"What's the big deal?" asked Nessa with a pout.

"The big deal _is,_ you like Radar." said Louise as she rolled into bed as well.

"What is wrong with Radar?" asked Nessa.

"Short, glasses, dirty, awkward, I can go on if you like." taunted Ginger. "Rumor has it he's a virgin." she sniffed.

The girls giggled and it made Nessa seethe with anger.

"First off, I don't think there is anything wrong with the way he looks, so he's no Hawkeye, have you ever noticed his smile or his eyes? I see gentleness, in him, I have never seen before. So what if he's dirty. From what I see, he runs this camp, he probably doesn't have time, nor dose he care to clean up with all that's on his mind. I'm sure, like most men, he'll clean up just fine when he has to. Finally what you call awkward, I call charming and sweet. He's a sweet, wonderful guy and I would appreciate it if you would please not pick on him… or me for that matter." Nessa turned the light off over her cot and rolled over, hurt and angry.

"Your right Nessa, I think Radar is great. To be honest I had a crush on him for a while too, but he never looked at me the way he looked at you today." confessed Kelly.

"Thanks Kelly." said Nessa softly.

"You two are hopeless." grumbled Ginger.

"Oh, and regarding his virginity, if I have anything to do with it, it shouldn't be a problem for him for long." spat Nessa playfully.

The three gasped, giggled and oohed before all the lights went out in their tent.

Nessa laid there, after all the lights went out, and thought about Radar. Her feelings for him were growing stronger by the moment. She fell asleep with thoughts of his innocent little body pleasing her.

* * *

Radar lay in his cot in the dark, alone in the clerks office, holding his Teddy. He couldn't stop thinking of Nessa. He was so nervous about her. He didn't want to do anything stupid to make her not like him. He decided that he would shower every morning, and wear clean cloths from now on. He grasped his bear close to his chest. _I can't let her see me with this,_ he thought and pulled his blanket up over his Teddy. It was odd to Radar that the source of his security was playing a part in his insecurity since Nessa arrived. 

_She is so beautiful_, he sighed, then thought of her full lips and her pale blue eyes and her erotically full body. As he thought of making love to her he moaned softly, his body ached to be touched by her. _She won't want me like that_, he thought. His stomach lurched and his chest hurt. He sighed sadly then forced himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was cold gloomy morning, at about 4:30, when Radar got up to tend to his menagerie. As he passed out food and affection to his animals, he thought of Nessa.

To Radars disappointment, he didn't get to see too much of Nessa over the last couple of days, only a glance and a smile here and there. Nessa was so busy trying to learn the ropes of the camp. She wanted to be ready for the next batch of casualties. Radar knew that, but his insecurities bubbled inside.

Radar kept telling himself that she didn't really want to go out with him and she was avoiding him. What really bothered him was that he couldn't even catch Nessa in the MESS. She was never there or she would be just leaving as he entered the tent. A comfort to Radar was that Nessa always beamed at him beautifully if they passed each other. Also, when Nessa was close enough she would pet Radars arm in a warm greeting. It sent a shock of desire through him when she touched him. He thought about her all the time.

* * *

Nessa woke early and went to the shower. She liked to be alone in the shower. Plus, she was just so busy during the day, she hardly had time to shower. 

After Nessa showered, she put on her long johns and cloths. The shower was cold and the morning was even colder. She donned her jacket and brushed her hair. She put her wet hair up in a bun under her patrol cap.

Nessa left the shower and started back toward her tent with her towel and shower bag. It was so chilly she could see the breath leave her mouth. There wasn't much activity in the camp at this time in the morning. She glanced to her left to see that all too familiar Jeep Cap moving around behind the supply tent. _Ooh__Radar! I have a few minutes to say hi._ She always smiled when she would see him. Nessa always searched for Radars adorable little face when she was about her duties.

Nessa walked over to where Radar stood. She paused a few yards from him when she noticed he was tending to a bunch of little animals in boxy cages. Nessa had never seen the animals before. Radar had his back to her. She grinned broadly and watched quietly for a moment as Radar cared for his little friends. _He is so amazingly adorable, _she thought as her body grew warm.

"Hi Radar." she said walking up to him.

Radar jumped slightly and turned around to find Nessa standing about six feet from him. "Oh Nessa, hi, you startled me." He smiled when he looked into her warm eyes.

"I'm sorry. What do you have going on here?" Nessa smiled walking over to the cages. She put her things down then put her finger up to one of the cages holding a bunny and softly clicked her toung at it.

Radars breath caught, as it almost always did, when he watched her. "Oh yeah, I – I wanted to show you my animals ever since you told me you wanted to be a Vet." He inched a bit closer to her.

Nessa looked at him, Radar smiled nervously. "Their adorable, where did you get them?" she asked and looked back at the animals. She examined each cage with interest.

"Well uh, mostly it's because, the villages sometimes get attacked and then the animals get loose or hurt, or sometimes I just find em' and take care of em'." his voice faded weekly as he ended his explanation.

"That's so sweet. It's like you have your own little animal shelter." Nessa looked into Radars eyes, adoring him.

Radar looked down at the ground and smiled shyly. He went to the cage and took out the rabbit she admired first. "This is Bonzo, wanna hold him?" He offered the rabbit to Nessa. "He wont bite or anything." he added.

"Oh Radar he's so cute." Nessa whispered, she took the bunny and held him to her breast, cuddling him gently.

Radar quietly swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he watched Nessa. He watched her every movement and expression as she petted Bonzo. He watched the way she brought the bunny to her face and nuzzled her nose in his fur. He went numb as he thought of touching her face. She looked up at him, he felt himself getting hot again. He couldn't look away from her ice blue doe eyes, they held him like a dear in headlights. He swallowed again and he found it hard to breath. His chest was tight and he felt dizzy.

"Radar?" she whispered moving closer to him. She put Bonzo back into his arms but didn't back away from him. "I still want to go out with you." Nessa shyly looked down at the bunny in his arms and petted him, purposely touching Radars. She took every opportunity to touch him. Her body tingled from her finger tips to her toes.

He wanted to touch her too but was unable to move. "I still want to go out with you - too." His voice cracked.

_Oh, and I want to kiss you and make love to you endlessly,_ he thought as he looked at her blushing face. He knew he could never say that. His stomach flipped like it was full of fluttering birds.

Suddenly, a gun shot ricochet off a near by oil barrel, Nessa screamed. Radar dropped to the ground pulling Nessa down with him, still firmly gripping one struggling Bonzo to his chest. Another shot whizzed over their heads, Nessa gasped.

"Snipers!" cried Radar. "Their aiming at us! We have to get between that tent and those oil barrels!"

They crawled about ten feet too their shelter, shots fired around them. Bonzo didn't make it easy for Radar to crawl as the frightened bunny tried his best to escape his grasp. They made it behind the barrels as shots loudly pinged of them.

People in the camp were shouting, "Take cover! We're under fire! It's a sniper!"

"Can you hear that? Bombing, in the distance." He looked at Nessa who was wide eyed and trembling. She huddled against him. She couldn't hear the bombs, not like Radar. They were too far away yet. He put his free arm around her and pulled her close. "They can't hit us here. We'll just wait a bit and see if they stop shooting." said Radar as he tried to comfort her.

Nessa nodded and hid her face in his neck as shots continued to fire around them. "I don't want to die." she bellowed weakly.

Just as Radars attention was momentarily diverted to Nessa quivering body pressing against him, Bonzo took the opportunity to struggle free. Radar grabbed after him but the bunny was too quick and hopped from behind the shelter of the barrels.

"Bonzo!" he shouted. He released Nessa and quickly started out after him.

Nessa gasped as Radar took off on his hands and knees from behind the shelter of the barrels. "Radar no!" she screamed "You'll get shot!" she leapt out after him and grabbed one of his legs. Radar hit the ground with a thud, his arms outstretched toward Bonzo, who was now a good five feet away.

"Bonzo!" Radar cried out again. Suddenly the snipers bullet hit Bonzo, throwing him further from Radars reaching hand. Nessa and Radar screamed as the little rabbit got hit.

Radar was shocked as he watched his bunny die. He couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't hear. He just laid there staring at his inanimate Bonzo for what seemed like forever.

"Radar, Radar, come back!" screamed Nessa in a panic as she tried to drag him by his boots back behind the barrels.

Another shot hit the ground near Radars head and shook him out of his shock. "Radar!!!" Nessa screeched. He recoiled quickly back behind the barrels. Nessa hugged him desperately. "Oh Radar, I'm so sorry." she whispered, her voice strangled as tears welled in her eyes.

The shooting was moving away from their position. Nessa looked up at Radar, he just stared wide eyed and mouth gaping, out toward Bonzo. He inhaled, his breath shuddered as tears slowly formed in his eyes.

Nessa could hear the bombing now, it was getting closer. Radar slowly turned to look at Nessa. As he took in her frightened, tear streaked face his jaw clenched shut and his expression slowly turned from sad to determined, then angry. He sniffled and wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve. His expression made Nessa sobb harder. She hid her face in her hands and cried.

Radar stood up and looked around. He looked down at Nessa, his eyes void of expression. "The sniper is being pushed away from the camp by our allies." Radars voice was, strangely, firm and flat. Nessa looked up at him, he frightened her.

Radar reached down and gently took Nessa's hand and pulled her off the ground, his body trembled. The bombing continued out in the distance and Radar looked away from Nessa toward the general direction of the fighting. "Choppers are coming; we'll need to get to the O.R." He released her hand and without a glance toward her or his poor dead Bonzo, he took off toward O.R.

Nessa stood there sobbing. _Oh my God!__He hates me, he hates me_, she cried out in her mind. She looked toward Bonzo and waves of horror filled her. She walked over to the bunny and put her hand on its dead form. _It's all my fault, I'm so sorry. _

Nessa picked up little Bonzo and walked back to Radars other animals. Just then, choppers thundered overhead, just like Radar said they would. She looked up at them, through her stinging, teary eyes, as they drummed against the gray sky. She felt like she wanted to vomit. She picked up her towel and wrapped Bonzo in it, then tucked him behind some nearby crates.

"Attention all personnel! Incoming wounded, by chopper and by Ambulance! Report to duty!" The voice over the loud speaker stated the obvious.

Nessa wiped her face and steeled herself. She tried the imposable task of clearing her mind of what just occurred. Nessa then ran toward her duties, her chest heavy and her heart aching.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Nessa worked in O.R., she desperately tried to keep the mornings tragic events from her mind. She was there to help save lives and she gave her absolute best.

She assisted Captain Honeycutt for her first stretch in O.R. Thank God for that, because by the way Major Burns and Hawkeye acted, bickering back and forth, she didn't want anything to do with them, at least not today. She never wanted to work with Burns, he tended to get abusive to the nurses from time to time.

She noticed Radar buzzing around the O.R., doing this and that, but didn't look directly at him. She needed to keep focused. Her stomach felt nauseous.

* * *

It was about nine hours in O.R. when Major Houlihan told the O.R. nurses to go get some rest, while the second shift tended to the wounded in post-op. She walked from the building with Louise. They both inhaled the fresh air. "That was pretty good work you did in there for your first time in O.R." complimented Louise. 

"Thanks." replied Nessa with a half hearted smile. As soon as she left the building she started to think of Radar and Bonzo. She felt like she was going to be violently ill, then - she was. Nessa threw-up, it came so quick, she didn't even have time to run behind a bush or a tent or to the latrine. Louise helped steady Nessa as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Are you ok?" asked Louise.

"Yeah, it's just – it's my first time in the field that's all. I'll be ok, I need some rest." lied Nessa. It wasn't just because of O.R. it was mostly because of what happened with Radar.

Louise patted her on the back. "Take care of yourself, I'll see you later."

"Ok." Replied Nessa and she took off toward her tent.

* * *

Nessa stood in the shower thinking of how she could make things right with Radar again. She doubted it would be possible. She started to cry again. Her head hurt eyes were becoming horribly puffy and red. She doused her face in the cool water and tried to stop crying. 

Nessa brooded,_ However Radar feels about me, he needs to bury his Bonzo. He needs to know I saved his body from being tossed aside like nothing._ _I guess I'll tell him when I'm done here and get it over with._

She didn't want to face him. She didn't want him to look at her _like that_ again. She was scared but she had to let him know where Bonzo was. She had to give him the option of burying his pet. If he didn't want to, she would. Nessa thought about burying him herself so she wouldn't have to face Radar but it just didn't sit right with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nessa went to the clerks office at about 18:00 hours. She took a deep breath before entering. She pushed open the door and there sat Radar with his back to her. He filled out some papers while supporting his head in his hand. He turned around, his expression was pained. He looked back to his paperwork and just stared down, at a loss for words.

Nessa started to cry and Radar looked back at her. He stood up and watched her as she wept. He didn't want to see her cry. He didn't know what to say and he didn't really want to talk about this morning. The situation made him feel sick.

Nessa couldn't look at Radar. She just closed her teary eyes and dropped her head. "I just - came to tell you, I put Bonzo's body behind the shipping crates, near your other animals so you could bury him." Nessa sobbed, she was having trouble breathing. "If you don't want to do it, I will."

Nessa turned quickly to leave and Radar grabbed her arm. "Don't go." he whispered.

Nessa looked at him, she noticed his eyes were red and puffy, from crying. She felt another wave of grief as she looked away from him. "I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." she sobbed.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" Radar asked, his voice filled with concern.

"It's all my fault Bonzo is dead. I don't blame you for hating me." Nessa cried.

"Oh no, Nessa, I don't blame you and it's not your fault." he couldn't stand to see her cry. He nervously took her into his arms to try and comfort her. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you." Radar whispered.

"If I wasn't there with you, Bonzo would have never gotten away." she cried into his shoulder.

"If you weren't there to stop me from acting stupid, going after Bonzo, I could have gotten shot. It just happened this way. God wanted Bonzo. It's not your fault." he said softly as he caressed her to him.

"You were so angry, it scared me." she whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't angry with you. I wasn't thinking straight." Radar paused and sighed. "I – I didn't want to cry about a rabbit, in front of you, when people were getting killed all around us." he finally admitted, his voice strangled with sadness. He brought her over to his cot and sat her down. He sat next to her and petted her shoulder. "Don't cry."

Nessa wiped at her tears and nose. Radar reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief. Nessa felt a lump under the covers on Radars cot. She shifted and reached under his disheveled covers to pull out Radars raggedy Teddy Bear.

Radar turned from her with embarrassment. "I didn't want you to see that." he said with exasperation.

Nessa held the bear to her and looked at him. _God he is so sweet_, she thought. "Radar, don't be afraid to show me your feelings." she whispered.

Sniffling back her tears, she put her hand on his leg. He looked at her hand with amazement.

"I was so upset at the thought of you hating me, that I threw up." she said, looking at him through teary eyes.

Radar didn't know what to say. He was caught in her eyes again. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. She nuzzled up against him again. She was warm and soft and it made him want her.

Radar held Nessa for some time. He felt so tired, and his head hurt. He shifted and a shooting pain went through his back. "Ouch!" he hissed, his free hand went to his back.

"Are you ok?" asked Nessa with concern as she reluctantly pulled away from his embrace.

"It's my back, it's been sore all day and it's getting worse. I think I pulled something this morning." said Radar with a frustrated expression as he rubbed at his back. "I think it'll be fine after I get some sleep."

Nessa took in how tired and sad Radar looked. She wanted to make it up to him, she wanted to help him feel better. She shifted nervously and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "Do you want me to rub your back?" Nessa asked, her voice so hushed.

Radar just stared at her, the thought of it made his stomach twitter. "You really don't have to. It'll be fine in the morning." said Radar nervously looking up at her.

Nessa looked disappointed at Radars response. She anticipated running her hands over his body. "It's the least I can do after - what happened this morning." she pressed.

Radar staired at her. He thought about kissing her. _Why can't I just do it? I could just pull her to me and kissed her_; he thought, getting frustrated with himself. He froze whenever he felt like kissing her. _She would probably slap me in the face_, he sighed and pulled his gaze away from her begging eyes.

"Let me make you feel better." Nessa whispered as she cupped his cheek and caressed it softly. He put his hand on hers and looked up at her. He wanted to kiss her so bad it hurt, but he couldn't move.

"Ok?" Nessa persuaded, she handed him his bear and he took it, looking down with embarrassment.

"Ok." Radar finally accepted. His response was so faint, he could barely speak.

"I need you to lie on your stomach and relax." she explained softly and stood up. He shifted to lie down. "You should probably take of your shirt and maybe your boots, it'll help you relax." she looked away nervously.

Radar just stared at her, thinking of what to do. The thought of her rubbing his back was ecstasy in his mind. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Radar stood up slowly, the whole while looking at Nessa as she averted her eyes for him. He kicked off his boots, then took off his glasses and hung them on the nail in the wall next to his cot. He then took off his shirt and clenched it nervously to his chest along with his bear.

Nessa turned to Radar looking him directly in the eyes. It was the first time she had ever seen him without his glasses. She felt light headed as she briefly looked him over.

She gestured toward the cot, he shook himself out of his daze and laid down on his stomach his arms down at his sides. _He looks like a cadaver_, she thought. She smiled with amusement. "You'll need to move your arms and move over a little so I can sit next to you." she said softly.

"Oh, sorry." Radar said quickly shifting over, folding his arms under his head, hiding his embarrassed face in them.

Nessa sat next to Radar pressing her warm hip into his side. She looked down at his back with hunger. She was so turned on by him. She looked at his wavy brown hair and wanted to run her fingers through it. She inhaled and placed her hand on his smooth warm back. She slowly ran it all over feeling his mussels through his soft exterior. Radar let out a shaky sigh.

"Your muscles feel like knots on a tree, you need to relax. Take deep breaths and tell me where it hurts." Nessa whispered soothingly.

Radar inhaled and exhaled deeply. "My lower back is where the shooting pain is, my shoulders are sore too." he explained meekly.

She kneaded her hands into his back. "Breath deeply, clear your mind." Nessa whispered running her eager hands all over him.

Radar did as she said and let himself go, he breathed with ease. He was turning to putty under her touch. Radar felt so good. He was becoming aroused and was thankful he was lying on his stomach.

Nessa ran her hand down his spine to his lower back until she reached the rim of his pants. "Here?" she asked as she caressed.

"Lower." he squeaked.

Nessa tried to pull down his pants a little but they were too snug around his middle. "Radar, you'll have to undo your pants so I can reach your sore."

Radar swallowed nervously and turned on his side with his back to Nessa. He quickly unfastened his pants and turned back on his belly. Nessa wedged his pants down to right above his behind. She caressed his lower back.

"Ouch, right there." Radar gasped as her hand slid over a swollen muscle.

"Ooh yes, I can feel it." she touched it lightly.

"Hurts so bad, don't press hard." he whimpered.

"I'll be gentle, just relax, breath. You need to get oxygen into you muscles." explained Nessa as she ever so lightly circled the sore muscle.

The way she touched him was amazing. Radar involuntarily moaned.

Nessas eyes rolled closed with ecstasy as she heard him moan under her touch. She wanted him so bad. She wanted to make him moan. She imagined him calling out her name in a fit of ecstasy. She clenched her jaw as she fought back her intense lust.

"Dose it feel good?" asked Nessa, her voice shook.

"Yes." Radar hissed. He wanted to turn over and take Nessa into his arms and love her. His body felt like jelly. Everything on his body felt like jelly except his erection. That felt like it wanted to burst any second. "How could you ever think I hate you?" he sighed.

It was quiet a few moments, as Nessa massaged Radar. She was numb with desire. "I have some free time tomorrow night. Do you want to go to the officers club at about 19:00 hours?" she asked.

"Ok." he whispered.

Her hands left his lower back and moved up to his sore shoulders, where she began knitting out his knots. "Can I help you with Bonzo tomorrow?" she timidly asked.

Radar let out a shuddering sigh. "If you want, I figure on doing it early at about 4:00." he explained sadly as he lay comatose. His voice was slightly slurred with exhaustion.

"I start my shift at 6:00 so that'll work out." Nessa whispered. She knew he was sad. She felt bad about bringing up Bonzo. "No more talking, just relax and feel good now, deep breaths." she cooed.

Nessa seemed to massage forever. It made Radar feel so good and so relaxed. He was exhausted from the day and he unconsciously drifted into sleep.

Nessa worked on Radars shoulders blissfully taking pleasure in him. She noticed his muscles finally loosened up. Then she heard Radar snore softly. She smiled at him and petted his head feeling his soft curls. _Out like a light, poor baby_, she thought as she pet him lovingly.

Nessa was exhausted too. He just made her sleepier looking at him. Nessa pulled the covers over Radars bare shoulders and looked upon him for a few more moments. _I think I'm falling in love with you,_ she felt a shock run through her as she thought it. She took a breath and got up, turned off the lights and went off to her tent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning was a sad one. Nessa waited for Radar by his animals. When he arrived they went to a field at the edge of the camp where they dug a three foot deep hole. They then placed the now stiff little body in it, still wrapped in Nessa's towel.

Nessa looked at Radar, he had tears welling up in his eyes. He desperately tried to hold back his feelings as he clenched his jaw shut. Nessa started to cry too and caressed Radar's arm trying to comfort him.

"It's ok to feel sad Radar. He was your friend." she whispered sadly.

Radar sighed and turned away from her, embarrassed to let her see him like this. Nessa gently grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He had tears running down his cheek. She pulled him to her and embraced him eagerly.

They quietly cried, not just because of Bonzo, but because of the war, and death, being scared, and falling in love. They squeezed each other tightly as the Korean sun broke over the hills.

"I'm so sorry." gasped Nessa as she nuzzled her face in his neck.

Radar was feeling dizzy from the mixture of emotion that played inside him. He was stricken with grief, yet holding Nessa was making him lust for her. He was also scared to act on his intense desire.

Suddenly, Radar felt Nessa's nose and lips brushing on his neck. They were soft and warm. Then to Radars utter amazement, Nessa's lips began to kiss his neck. She softly cupped his face in one hand as her other hand squeezed his waist. Radars breath became heavy. He moaned softly as her lips moved from his neck to his mouth. Nessa squeezed Radar feverishly and whimpered with desire as she pressed her lips to his firmly.

Radar broke free from his insecurities. He returned Nessa's kiss with unbridled pleasure. Radars knees buckled as his body was consumed by intense desire. He moaned and pulled himself from her before he collapsed. They panted and clutched onto each other for support.

* * *

Frank Burns noticed Radar and Nessa embracing in the distance as he walked to the latrine. It immediately made his hackles rise. 

_That little twerp_, he thought. _It's just discussing to see a fine nurse and officer fraternizing with that corporal_. He snarled with distaste, and then noticed the shovels, the ditch and the pile of dirt. _What are they up to? I don't remember hearing any orders for anyone to dig a hole for anything, especially the likes of those two_. He stalked over to the embracing couple. "What's going on here?" asked Frank angrily.

Nessa and Radar withdrew from each other with a start. Both had teary faces red as beets. "Sir?!" said Radar, not knowing which way was up.

"Why are you digging a ditch?" asked Frank with annoyance.

Nessa opened her mouth, and then she noticed Hawkeye descending on Frank. Hawkeye smirked at Nessa. "You'll never get rich digging a ditch; you're in the Army now." he sang happily.

Frank turned quickly to see Hawkeye smiling at him. "You stay out of this!" barked Frank.

"Stay out of what Frank?" asked Hawkeye calmly, glancing at Radar and Nessa who were looking nervous and embarrassed.

"I was never informed of any orders for any digging to be taking place." said Frank defensively.

Hawkeye walked over to the two and smiled kindly at them. Nessa still couldn't get over how dashing he was. She smiled back at him as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Radar noticed her smile for Hawkeye and jealously shot through his heart.

Hawkeye looked into the ditch to see a towel with a blood stain on it. "What happened?" he asked with concern.

"Its Bonzo, he got shot in the sniper fire yesterday." said Radar quietly.

Hawkeye put a hand on Radars shoulder, "Sorry Radar." he said as he looked at Radar with sympathy.

Hawkeye then looked at Nessa who was standing stiffly. She was obviously nervous about angering Burns. Her eyes shifted to the fuming Frank. Hawkeye leaned into her ear and whispered, "Its ok."

Hawk then turned to Frank and started to walk away pulling Frank by the arm with him. "Hey, wait just a minute!" yelled Frank.

"Frank they are burying a bunny. Leave it alone, your making an ass out of yourself!" scolded Hawkeye.

Frank glared at Nessa and Radar and then pulled his arm violently out of Hawkeye's grasp. Frank glared angrily at the three, considering pursuit on the matter. Giving up, he continued on his original path to the latrine, huffing all the while.

Hawkeye glanced once more toward Radar and Nessa with a look that said he knew what was going on between them, he then went off in the direction of O.R.

Radar sighed with relief. Nessa relaxed and took his hand. He looked at her and she smiled at him. _The way she smiled at Hawkeye, _he thought as another pang of jealousy hit him. He was a little bothered by the way she smiled at him. Radar had noticed Nessa's flirtatious eyes and smiles before and it fed his insecurities.

_Maybe I'm just overreacting. Maybe she is just so beautiful and friendly she just seems like she is flirting_, Radar tried reasoning with himself. He tried to push it out of his mind as he looked at Nessa's sweet face. He thought about what she did to him last night and the way her lips felt just a few minutes before, he sighed.

"Lets get this over with." Radar picked up his shovel and started to push dirt over Bonzo, Nessa did the same.

After they finished they stood quietly for a few moments. Then Nessa took Radars hand again. "Do you want to get some breakfast with me? I have about forty-five minutes till I'm to report for duty." asked Nessa softly. Radar accepted, and they walked over to the MESS together.

* * *

It was quiet between them as they ate together. Radar was just happy to be near her and Nessa felt the same. A lot has happened between them the last couple of days. It's been an emotional rollercoaster for them both. It was just nice to have some quiet time together, some time to reflect in each others company. 

Nessa peered adoringly at Radar as he finished his breakfast. "Are we still on for tonight?" asked Nessa.

Radar smiled back, "Of course." he replied. Nessa grinned with excitement. Her reaction made him so happy, he looked down shyly as a grin worked across his face too.

Radar's heart was soaring and it made him want to open up to Nessa. "You know, I thought last night was a dream when I woke up this morning." he mumbled, fingering his mug nervously.

Radar admired Nessa as she blushed. His eyes were haunted. He had never felt like this for anyone before and it frightened him. He knew the farther he fell, the more severe his injury would be.

"Did you like it?" asked Nessa, her voice sultry and warm.

Radar felt shocked by his feelings for her. Nessa made every part of him tingle and throb and throat, as always, annoyingly tightened up on him. "It - was the most - wonderful thing - I ever felt." He could hardy speak. He was blushing madly. He felt like he had a ton of bricks on his chest. He felt like he wanted to scream or go mad. He looked down at his tray and closed his eyes trying to get a hold of his feelings.

Nessa reached across the table and held his hand. Her heart beat madly as she looked at him. She has never been this attracted to anyone before.

She glanced at her watch and sighed. "I've got to go now. Meet me at my tent tonight and well head over to the officers club." she softly instructed as she got up.

Radar just nodded his acceptance and watched her leave. He admired her body as she walked out the door. He felt like he wanted to feint. He sat recovering a few moments before returning to his duties also.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The whole day Radar worried about his date with Nessa. _What if I do something she doesn't like? How should I dress? What will I say?_ The questions pounded in his brain as he tried desperately to keep his mind on his work.

He wanted to bring her something but all the flowers have wilted for the winter. He wanted to give her something more than candy, besides the camp was candy dry.

Radar thought of the peddler that came through the camp daily, he usually rolled through camp at about noon. Radar doubted the peddler would have anything nice enough for Nessa but it was his only option. He kept his ears open for the jingle of the peddler's cart.

* * *

Radar heard the cart jingle into camp just about the time he expected. He jumped up from his desk and ran outside. The Peddlers spirits grew when he saw opportunity approaching. 

"Annyong haseo." Radar greeted.

"What's cookin' Joe?" the peddler responded happily. "You lookin' for somethin' special?"

Radar cleared his throat. "Actually, I'm lookin' for something for a – a girl."

"Ah ha! Little Joe has girlfriend!" the peddler boomed with amusement.

Radar rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, keep it down would ya?" he hissed.

"Sure Joe, I got lots a tings to make girl happy." The peddler began to go through his inventory of cheap jewelry, Japanese fans and the likes.

Radar shook his head with disappointment. "Nah, she's real special; you know?" Radar turned to leave.

"Wait minute! I got just da ting." The peddler opened a compartment on his cart and pulled out a doll. He presented it to Radar. "Lady make in Japan. One left, not cheap."

Radar inspected the doll. She was a Geisha and had a royal blue satin kimono and porcelain face, hands and feet. The details on the doll were exquisite. She was perfect.

"How much ya want for it?" asked Radar eagerly.

"Twenty dolla." replied the peddler firmly.

"Twenty dollars! For a doll?!" exclaimed Radar.

"You no want, I find udder buyer." The peddler moved to put the doll away.

"You probably didn't pay more than ten for it. I'll give you fifteen._" _ Radar glared at the peddler suspiciously.

The peddler glared back at Radar. "Twenty dolla, or no deal." He stood firm. He knew Radar wanted that doll.

Radar sighed in defeat. "Fine." he grumbled and handed him the money.

The peddler grinned as he counted the money. "Thanks Joe." He handed Radar the doll and bowed quickly. The peddler then pushed his cart away.

Radar sighed as he inspected the doll again. _Twenty dollars_, he sulked. _Well, I hope she likes it, if not, I'm gonna eat my hat_. Radar really didn't mind giving the peddler money. He knew the money would help him and his family.

* * *

After he finished his duties, Radar started to get ready for his date with Nessa. As he stood in the shower he began to fret. He thought about the way Nessa looked at Hawkeye earlier. _If she likes Hawk, why did she leave him to sit with me?_ Radar wondered. 

Radar tried to shake his negative thoughts aside only to start thinking of her kiss and the way she touched him last night. He reached down to wash himself, only to find he had become aroused. He briefly touched himself, allowing himself to think of making love to her. He pulled himself out of his short ecstasy. _God, what am I doing? Could she really want me? Could she ever want me the way I want her?_ His stomach flipped so much it hurt.

Just then Father Mulcahy entered the shower tent. "Oh hello Radar." He cheerfully greeted.

Radar, being torn out of his intimate thought, yelped and almost jumped out of his skin as he heard the fathers voice. He slipped a little and grabbed onto the walls of the shower stall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." said Father Mulcahy with concern.

Radars heart was palpitating. "Its ok, I was just - thinking, that's all." he explained, trying to keep the guilt from his voice.

It was awkwardly quiet as the Father got into the stall and started showering. Radar knew his face was red so he looked down as he rinsed off quickly.

"Got a date tonight?" asked the Father.

Radar looked at him dumfounded. "I – uh, well – yes." Radar fumbled as he grabbed his towel and dried off quickly. He dressed and got ready to leave the shower.

"Have fun on your date - and be good." said the Father as he lathered himself.

"I - I will." sputtered Radar.

"See you on Sunday." The father glanced at Radar inquisitively.

Radar vigorously nodded, "Ok." he agreed then put on his foggy glasses and quickly left the tent.

Glancing back at the shower tent, Radar decided that ranked as one the most uncomfortable moments in his life.

After his shower Radar got dressed, combed his hair and cleaned his glasses. His nerves on end, his hands started shaking once again. He picked up the doll, took a deep breath and headed over to Nessa's tent.

* * *

Radar knocked on the door. After a moment Kelly answered. She eyed Radar up and down with amusement. "Nessa your date is hear." she sang teasingly. 

Radars ears turned red almost immediately. Nessa rushed to the door and smiled excitedly at him. She made his heart quicken.

Nessa turned to see her bunk mates staring at her with stupid looks on their faces. She blushed then stepped outside and let the door slam behind her. _Oh my God he is so adorable_, she thought as she looked at Radar all shiny like a new penny.

"I - I got you something." said Radar as he nervously presented the doll to her.

"She's so pretty Radar." gasped Nessa as she took the doll. She ran her fingers over the delicate face and hands of the doll. "How wonderfully thoughtful." she complimented as she looked into Radars smiling eyes. Nessa leaned in and kissed Radars cheek and it made his fingers and toes tingle.

Radar was pleased she liked the doll and he beamed at her. He couldn't take his eyes from her. Her hair and eyes sparkled. She wore an olive drab sweater which hugged her luscious body exposing every curve of her breasts. He couldn't say a thing as he drowned in her beauty.

"Just let me go put her in my foot locker so she won't get ruined." Nessa explained and went into the tent again.

Radar heard the nurses giggling and mumbling then Nessa emerged again, her face was glowing. She made him so happy. She took his hand and they started off toward the officers club.

Nessa chuckled to herself. "What's so funny?" asked Radar suspiciously glancing at Nessa.

"I'm sorry. It's just, Kelly was going on about how great you look." Nessa looked Radar up and down seductively.

Radar looked at Nessa with shock. "Really?"

Nessa smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand. "Yeah, you know Radar, Kelly had a big ole crush on you."

"No, you're just foolin' around with me." said Radar with a pout.

"No I'm not." Nessa said and stopped abruptly. Radar stopped and turned to her. Nessa took Radars other hand and looked deep into his eyes. "Radar, you are a very special guy. Any woman would be lucky to have you. I think your adorable and I'm not the only woman in this camp to think that."

Radar looked down shyly and Nessa pulled him to her and kissed him softly. Radar almost feint as he felt her soft wet lips against his. They ruefully broke apart then walked on quietly, hand in hand.

* * *

When they got to the officers club they were pleasantly surprised to see that neither of the majors were there. They sat at a table and Radar got them a couple of drinks. 

Radar told Nessa about how he tried to join the Marines but didn't make it because he didn't pass the medical. He told her about his home town, the farm and family. Nessa told Radar about where she grew up in New York and about how her father died in WWII. They shared their lives, likes and dislikes and talked about the camp and all the people. They made each other laugh.

Radar started to feel a little less self conscious as he got to know Nessa but at the same time he was falling madly in love with her. His insides burned for her. He was just so frightened of falling in love.

Nessa eyed the Juke Box. "I'm going to go put on a song." she said as she got up. Radar watched her at the Juke Box and his heart ached. Nessa came back to him. Stormy Weather started to play and she extended her hand to him. "Dance with me?" she begged.

Radar took her hand and got up. As they got to the center of the room they embraced closely and started swaying to the music. Nessa wanted him so bad. She caressed his body and nuzzled her face in his neck.

Radar smelled Nessas hair and felt her soft skin against his face. He hasn't smelled anything so pretty since he left home. A vision entered his mind, of the delicate cream colored tea roses that grew up the trellis next to his house in Iowa. Radar lost control over himself as he became intoxicated by her. "Your beautiful." he whispered into her ear.

Nessa caressed the back of his neck. "So are you." she breathed against his neck.

"I never felt like this before." Radars voice quaked.

"Oh Radar, I wanted you the moment I saw you." whimpered Nessa, then she kissed his neck.

Radar pulled her to him tighter. "I can't believe this is happening." he gasped, his voice barley audible.

Their lips met again, but this time Nessa slipped her tongue into his mouth. It momentarily shocked him but then he eagerly wrapped his tongue around hers. They kissed deep, pulling themselves into each other like they wanted to become one.

They broke from their kiss and hid their red faces into each others necks. Radar grew numb as he realized what a display they made. He didn't want to look and see who was in the club with them. They just stood in the middle of the floor holding onto each other.

Nessa felt light headed and she wanted to be alone with Radar. "Will you go for a walk with me?" she whispered.

Radar pulled slowly out of their embrace and looked at Nessa with a dazed look in his eyes. "Ok." he agreed.

Radar looked around the club briefly before Nessa pulled him by the hand outside. A couple enlisted guys were there with nurses and Hawkeye and BJ were sitting at the bar. They must have come in while he was dancing. They all stared at Radar with astonishment.

_Aw geese_, thought Radar as he exited.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As soon as they left the building, Nessa backed Radar up against it. "I want you so bad." she purred as her lips found his. Radar embraced her with intensity and kissed her deep, giving in to his longings.

His head started swimming and he pulled away from her lips breathless. "I need to sit down." he panted then pulled her a few yards away from the officers club to a bench at the edge of the camp. They sat quietly holding hands. Nessa's head fell to Radar's shoulder and he pulled her close.

"Radar? I'd like to ask you a very personal question, you don't have to answer it if you don't want." Nessa approached carefully.

"Sure." answered Radar a bit timidly.

Nessa paused, "Have you ever made love?" she asked gently.

Radar felt embarrassed immediately. He felt like lying but then thought better of it. "No." he sadly replied. It was quiet a few moments then he nervously asked, "Have you?"

Nessa sighed, "Yes," She averted her eyes from his, in shame. "But I regret it."

"Why?" asked Radar with curiosity and concern.

It was quiet a moment as Nessa thought of how to proceed. She gave Radar a fleeting look before she started to explain.

"I fell in love with a college professor when I was studying to be a nurse. I thought he loved me. We had an intense affair - until I discovered he was married." Nessa explained, trying unsuccessfully to muffle the distaste in her voice. Radar gently pulled out of their embrace and looked at her sympathetically. She continued, "I fell in love with him and he broke my heart. I didn't think I could ever trust or love again. It wasn't easy for me to finish school. I thought about transferring schools - but I only had one more semester to go, so I stuck it out." She paused, looking out into the night, remembering her past. "I cried after almost every one of his classes. I joined the Army shortly after getting my nursing degree. I was seeking some kind of stability or strength I guess." Nessa finished, looking down at their intertwined hands.

Radar didn't know what to say. He felt so bad for her. He cared for her so much and wondered how anyone could be so awful to her. Then he wondered if she could ever love him. "I would never hurt you or lie to you." he tried reassuring her. He squeezed her hand in his.

Nessa looked into his searching eyes, "I know." She touched his cheek, "I never thought I could love again - but then - I met you." She huddled into his arms again feeling his warmth. Radar held her close and thought about never letting her go. "I wish I never made love to him. I wish I could have given my innocence to you. I want to make love to you Radar," admitted Nessa, her voice faltered as her feelings flooded her body.

Radar became overwhelmed by the realization of what was happening. His heart started pounding and he fought back a fleeting urge to panic. _Am I finally going to make love, to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?_ He was stunned, he couldn't speak, he just clenched Nessa tightly as he tried to reign in his feelings.

"Will you make love to me Walter?" she begged. Nessa never used his real name before and it only served to punctuate the seriousness of what she asked.

Radar wanted to scream out, _yes! yes!, _but fear clouded his ecstasy.

"Do you like Hawkeye?" he felt stupid as soon as the question left his lips but his fear of getting hurt got the better of him.

"What?" she asked with amazement, pulling out of Radars grasp.

"I – I see the way you look at him. Do you like him?" asked Radar nervously looking away from her disbelieving eyes.

"Oh Radar, of course I like Hawkeye, he is a wonderful man. He's a brilliant, handsome, funny man and if it weren't for you, I admit, I would have fell for him. I probably would have slept with him and then I would have been left in the dust, like all the other women he's concurred." Nessa lovingly looked into Radars worried eyes and caressed his cold, rosy ear. "I didn't fall in love with Hawkeye, I fell in love with you, sweet, gentle, caring, innocent, adorable, you - I love you." Nessa pleaded to Radar as she finally confessed her secret to him.

Radars heart almost stopped. He never heard those words from anyone but his mother. His expression was one of stunned admiration as he looked into her beseeching eyes. "I love you." he sighed.

Radar pulled her to him and kissed her with abandon. After taking his pleasure from her lips he started devouring her neck and ear with a desperate groan. "I will make love to you. Oh, I want you so much Nessa." Radar hissed in feverish passion.

Nessa was thrilled by his sudden advance. She let out a trembling moan that made him insane. Radar felt like he was loosing control as his hands worked over her body.

Nessa's eyes rolled closed with ecstasy. "Can we go to the supply tent? That's where people go when they want to be alone, isn't it?" she asked as she ran her fingers up the back of his neck into his hair.

Radars hand also traveled into her soft curls. "Yeah but someone else is using it tonight." he looked and sounded so frustrated.

"Oh baby, its ok." comforted Nessa. "Will we be able to get it tomorrow night?"

"I think so - but I think might have a better place for us?" he smiled as a plan worked in his mind. "We can use the VIP tent. It's strictly off limits - but I have a few favors I can pull in."

"I don't want to get you in trouble," worried Nessa.

Radar shook his head in disappointment. "We could both get in trouble just being with each other." he sadly pointed out. He touched her face and hair as he soaked in her beauty. "I don't want this – I mean _us_, to happen in a supply tent, but I don't want to get you in trouble either. If you don't want to – I'll understand." Panic grabbed him more firmly this time.

"I don't care about getting in trouble." Nessa said firmly.

"I don't care either." Radar fervidly whispered as he hugged her tight.

Nessa sighed, "We'll just have to wait one more day."

"It'll feel like forever." Radars body was throbbing everywhere. He just had to get into that tent.

They held onto each other for a time. They didn't want to kiss anymore; it was just too hard to stop. They got up and quietly walked off, hand in hand.

They stopped in front of Nessa's tent. "I had the most wonderful time with you tonight." Nessa hugged him.

"The only way this night could have been any better is if we were back home." Radar said as he held her. "Are you sure you want to meet me in the VIP tent tomorrow night?" he asked, always unsure that a woman like Nessa could really want him.

"Oh yes Radar." she whispered in his ear. She then took his ear between her lips and kissed it softy.

Radar squeezed her before he found her lips once again and kissed them wildly. Radar ripped his lips from hers, "I can't let you go." said Radar dolefully, holding her possessively.

"I don't want you to." Nessa whispered back.

They embraced for what seemed like forever. Nessa felt so in love. Her insides were on fire. She trusted him, adored him, loved him more than she has loved any other man.

They pulled out of their embrace and held hands as they admired one another. "I guess we had better say goodnight." said Radar sadly.

"Sooner we get to bed, sooner tomorrow will come." Nessa said lovingly touching his face. Radar looked in her warm eyes and smiled.

Nessa opened the tent door. "Sweet dreams Walter." she said quietly so she wouldn't disturb her bunk mates.

"Sweet dreams Nessa." Radar sighed as his hand reluctantly fell away from hers.

Nessa's coveting eyes pierced Radars before she let the door shut between them. She was serious, so serious about him. She wasn't going to let him get away, she would have him tomorrow night, she would have him forever.

Nessa smiled as the nights events ran through her mind. She turned around to see, Ginger, Kelly and Louise sitting on their bunks staring with expectant faces. She looked at them and groaned. She sat on her bed and began taking off her boots.

"Well?" asked Ginger.

"Well what?" said Nessa, changing into her long johns.

"How was your date?" asked Kelly.

"I don't kiss and tell." said Nessa.

"There was kissing involved then." prodded Louise.

Nessa got under her covers, with a smile on her face that she couldn't get rid of. "I'm sure you'll hear the rumors tomorrow. I don't want to ruin it for you all. Goodnight girls." She turned off the light over her cot and hunkered down for the night.

"I wonder if Radar is a good kisser." said Louise with an amused voice.

"I wonder if he knows what a kiss is." said Ginger.

Nessa knew what they were trying to do. She didn't give in to them. _Boy dose that boy know what a kiss is, _Nessa mused before she drifted to sleep with dreams of the future.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Radar walked back to the clerks office. His stomach was flipping so much it started to hurt. _Nessa loves me - and she wants me_, he rolled it over and over in his mind. He couldn't quite believe it.

Hawkeye loped up behind Radar startling him out of his narcosis. Hawkeye had on a huge grin. "Boy Radar, that was some kiss she gave you, it even made _me_ blush."

"Hawk, she wants to – to, you know - to…" Radar couldn't put it into words for Hawkeye.

"To what Radar?" prodded Hawkeye. He knew very well what she wanted to do. He knew that look in a woman's eyes and Nessa looked at Radar in just that way.

"You know – that thing I've never done before." Radar looked down feeling completely foolish.

"Oh, _that_." smiled Hawkeye.

Hawkeys expression turned serious as he took in poor Radar looking completely lost. He thought of Bonzo and what Radar must be going through. _The poor guy is probably on the edge of a breakdown, _he thought. Hawkeye put a comforting hand on Radars shoulder. "Do you want to be with her in that way?" he gently asked.

"Oh yes." replied Radar deliriously. Radar then abruptly grabbed Hawkeye's arm and looked at him with alarm. "What if I do something wrong or something she doesn't like? I like her so much Hawk. I can't bear to loose her."

"Radar, just settle down, making love comes naturally, you'll be fine." Hawkeye gently explained.

Radar thought it through then continued, "Hawk, I can't – you know - in the supply tent, especially our first time. I wanna get into the VIP tent tomorrow night. You understand don't ya?" Radar shifted nervously.

"Sure Radar, what do you need?" asked Hawkeye.

"Just cover for me if anyone goes looking for me. Klinger is on patrol tomorrow night so I'm thinking I'm gonna ask him to keep an eye out for me too. I don't want Nessa to get caught by the Majors for being with me. Can you keep an eye on Frank?" asked Radar.

Mischief gleamed in Hawkeye's eyes. Radar looked at him and sighed, exasperated by his frivolity.

Hawkeye grinned. "Little Radar is growing up so fast." Hawkeye pinched Radars cheek and he shooed Hawkeye away like a pesky fly.

"I'm so nervous, I feel like I'm going to loose my supper." said Radar putting a hand on his stomach as they stopped in front of the office door.

"Radar, you know what happens when you make love to a woman, don't you?" asked Hawkeye turning serious.

"What do you mean?" Radar's eyes grew big with fright.

"She can become pregnant for one, another thing is VD. You _have_ seen the films." Hawkeye arched a brow at Radar.

"She doesn't have VD she only slept with one person and he was a professor." said Radar with mock confidence.

"Radar, professors can have VD too. Just be careful." Hawkeye handed Radar something.

"What's this?" asked Radar examining it.

"Contraceptive, you would be wise to use it. Do you know how to use one?" asked Hawkeye.

"I've never made love before, let alone use – one of these." said Radar with exasperation.

Hawkeye took another one out of his pocket and opened it. He took the little rubber ring and held it up to Radar. "It's a condom. Stick out your finger." he requested.

Radar did as he was told and Hawk unrolled it over Radars finger. Rrealization dawned on Radar's face. "Its not that I think she has VD or anything Radar, but she can get pregnant. Are you ready for a baby?"

Radar swallowed nervously as he explored the condom. "I feel like I'm falling in love with her. If I did get her pregnant I would marry her." admitted Radar faintly.

Hawk smiled at Radar warmly and put a hand on Radars shoulder. "I know you would. You don't have to use it if you don't want. I admit, it takes away from the experience, but I would feel like I was being negligent if I didn't warn you or give you some protection and advice. Another thing that's worked for me is, pulling out."

"Pulling out?" asked Radar as he fiddled with the condom.

Hawkeye sighed and looked up, astounded by Radars innocence. "When you feel like you're about to ejaculate pull your penis out of her vagina. Don't ejaculate inside her and she won't get pregnant." He explained. Radar gaped at him. "Another way to avoid pregnancy is to not put it in her at all." he added.

Radar looked confused. "But how can you – make love without…" he lost his words.

"You can still put it in her. You can put it in her mouth, if she'll have it of course." explained Hawkeye with a dirty look in his eyes.

Radar was shocked. He stared at Hawkeye trying to comprehend what was he was just told. "W-would she do something like that?" asked Radar completely bewildered.

"It's a very common practice. I only dated one lady that didn't like it." Hawkeye encouraged. "They like it done on them even more."

"Done on them?" Radar was confused then he slowly realized what Hawkeye was saying. "You mean I – I put my… On her…" Radar got faint at the idea and he swayed.

Hawkeye grabbed his arm to steady him. "Let me ask you something Radar. Have you heard of a clitoris?" Hawkeye's voice was low and his eyes scanned the vicinity for eavesdroppers.

Radar held onto him not just to steady himself but he grasped at any kind of security. "I read about it in one of your medical journals. Its something to do with a woman's – body, right?" whispered Radar with hesitance.

"It's a tiny bump inside her vagina. If you spread her labia it will be just above her vaginal opening." Hawkeye gradually explained.

Radar was completely numb as he asked, "What exactly is a – a labia again?"

Hawkeye was having fun with this and he stifled a smile that worked at his edges of his mouth. "The labia _is_ - the outside of a woman's vagina. It protects all the _goodies_ within."

Radar let go of Hawkeye and eyed him with amazement. Hawkeye continued, "When you find it, with your finger or your tongue, you will know. She'll let you know. You find that glorious little button and she'll be in your power."

"What do I do when I find it?" asked Radar with distress as he started to pace.

Hawkeye grabbed Radar and held him still. "Rub it, lick it, tease it, whatever it takes. She _will_ let you know Radar. She'll most likely have an orgasm."

"Hol-ly cow!" bellowed Radar. "Girls have them too?"

"Oh yes, girls have them too." sighed Hawkeye as he drifted briefly into his imagination.

Radar started pacing again with his hand on his chest to hold in his heart.

_I'm going to scare him out of making love_, thought Hawkeye as guilt shot through him. "Oh Radar, it will be ok. Just have fun and let yourself go for once. She seems like a wonderful girl." Hawkeye smiled fondly at Radar and pat him on the back.

Radar sighed and Hawkeye took the opened condom from Radar, who was mindlessly toying with it all along, and blew it up like a balloon. He tied it off and handed it to him. Radar smirked and took the blown up condom. "Don't worry about anything. I'll keep the Majors off your back." smiled Hawkeye.

"Don't tell anyone and don't tell anyone about this – this discussion." begged Radar.

"I won't, now go get some sleep, you'll need it." Hawkeye blinked at Radar.

"Thanks Hawk."

Hawkeye left and Radar went inside, kicked off his boots and took off his clothes. Radar was truly grateful for Hawkeye. He looked up to him in so many ways. He smiled at the condom balloon. He took a pencil, popped it then tossed it in the trash.

He turned out the lights and got under his blanket with his Teddy. He thought about everything Hawk had told him. Radar was most certainly sure that his sweet Nessa didn't have VD and he pushed the thought from his mind.

Then he thought about his lecture on pregnancy and oral sex. He never really thought about it before. Radar was so nervous, but nothing could keep him from her, nothing. He was sick of being a virgin, sick of being lonely, sick of being teased and he wanted Nessa more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning everyone in the camp got up bright and early to get the wounded GI's ready to be shipped to the evac-hospital in Soul. Finally there would be a stretch of peace in the camp, long or short, until the next wave of casualties.

Afterward at breakfast Radar and Nessa noticed some people in the camp leering at them. _Word must be getting around about us_, Radar thought. They didn't really care what other people did or said anymore. Their love was the only thing that mattered to them now. Radar had some requisitions to get out, so they searched the tent for Majors before they kissed then parted.

* * *

The Colonel Potter, Hawkeye, BJ and the Father sat at a table and commiserated while they finished up their breakfast when they all caught an eye full of Radar and Nessa kissing goodbye.

"Radar and Lieutenant Blair seem to be hitting it off." commented Father Mulcahy.

"You could say that again." said the Colonel. "I haven't seen too much of the boy since Blair came to the camp, not that Radar isn't doing his duty, but he's usually right there when I need him. I've actually had to go get him or call him into my office lately."

Hawkeye and BJ glanced knowingly at each other; then Hawkeye, with an air of revulsion, sniffed a fork full of something he thought was spam.

"How serious is this thing between them?" asked Potter.

"Let's just say that Radar isn't going to be quite the same anymore." BJ offered with an arched brow.

It was quiet a few seconds as the Colonel and the Father mulled over that statement. "Oh my, I think that's my cue. Good day gentlemen." said the Father as he took his coffee and left the table.

Potter chuckled. "Now I know why the Radar's jammed."

"Well it's about time if you ask me. That boy has been desperate for a woman for way too long, and you know, she really likes him. I'm really very excited for him." said Hawkeye.

They were quiet as they thought about Radar and Nessa a few moments before they parted to go about their day

* * *

Nessa sat on a bolder at the edge of the camp. It was sunny and in the lower fifties. She figured she had better enjoy the sun while it lasted. She's been hearing about the brutally cold winters in Korea. Nessa watched the dry grass sway lazily in the chilly breeze as thoughts of how she was going to seduce Radar that evening filled her head.

As she day dreamed she noticed a cat about ten yards out in the field. It was a cat she had seen around the camp before. It was stalking something. _Perhaps a mouse_, she thought as she looked around for its prey. She noticed something grey struggling in a nearby clearing. She got up to go see what it was. As Nessa approached, she noticed it was a bird.

The cat sat and watched her as she walked up to it. It was a dove and by the way it held its wing she knew it was broken. The bird tried to get away but struggled, dragging its wing on the ground. The frightened dove looked up at her. _I can't just leave it out here to be cat food,_ she thought.

With the dove in her hands, she went to the clerk's office and found Radar doing his usual, pushing paper. "Radar?" Nessa beckoned.

Radar turned and smiled at her. He got up and then noticed the bird cupped in Nessas hands. "Oh wow, it's a Dove. Where'd you find it?" he asked looking curiously at the bird.

"I saved it from being cat food but I'm not sure what to do with it now. I think it's wing is broken." said Nessa sadly. "Do you think we can help it?"

She handed the Dove to Radar, he inspected it. "I dunno." He replied in a voice that told her the chances were slim. Radar looked into Nessa's sad eyes and sighed. He examined the dove again before continuing, "I've seen birds with broken wings get healed up, but most of the time they die or sometimes the bone grows together funny and they can't ever fly again. Let's see if we can get some water into it."

They walked from the office out to Radars other animals. He found a wooden crate and put some dry grass in the bottom, then placed the bird inside it. In the mean time Nessa went to find some water.

About fifteen minutes later she returned. "What took ya so long?" asked Radar when Nessa finally arrived with the water.

"I couldn't find anything shallow enough for the dove to drink from. Then I remembered the Petri dishes in the lab room. I pilfered a couple." explained Nessa with a sheepish look on her face.

She handed them to Radar and he shot her a sly smile. "I'll have to replace them before someone notices there gone."

"You'll have to replace this stuff too." said Nessa as she emptied her pockets of a tongue depressors, some gauze and a pair of scissors."

Radars jaw dropped. "Why'd ya take that stuff for?"

Nessa looked chastised. "I was thinking that I could try and set the wing."

Radar contemplated Nessa as she stood there looking shame faced. He took a deep breath as he felt his love for her swell inside him. She noticed the way he was staring and a smile pulled at the corner of her mouth.

Nessa handed Radar a canteen of water. "What can we feed it?" she asked.

Radar filled one of the Petri dishes with water. "I was thinkin' about that while you were gone. I see doves eating with the chickens when I go into the villages sometimes. They like whatever the chickens are eating. I can try and buy some chicken feed from the locals."

Nessa smiled fondly at Radar as he put the dish into the crate with the dove. She admired his resourcefulness and how astute he was of his surroundings. She figured there wasn't anything going on in the camp that Radar didn't know about.

They both looked into the crate to watch the dove. The dove cocked its head toward Radar and Nessa before it dipped its beak in the dish and drank.

"This is a good sign. It means it's probably not in shock." he remarked. Nessa smiled with hope for the bird and with love for Radar. "Now, I need go and get that food. I'll help you set the wing when I get back." Radar explained.

"I'm not going to let you go wandering out in the countryside by yourself. I'm going with you." demanded Nessa.

"I do it all the time and it's too dangerous for you, stay here." said Radar firmly.

Nessas brows knitted together with annoyance. "I order you to take me with you, Corporal." she commanded with her arms folded importantly over her breast.

Radar looked at her amazed, he had forgotten she was a Lieutenant and she was pulling her rank on him. He looked into her beautiful angry eyes. _She's the most beautiful woman in the world_, he thought as his heart beat full of desire and respect. "Yes ma'am." he relented weakly.

Her face softened at his meek reply. "That's more like it." She rumbled as she converged upon him.

She ran her fingers through his side burn into his hair, tipping his cap to one side. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. They fused together as the kissed urgently. He pulled away from her before he couldn't stop himself.

Nessa's knees turned to jelly. "How's that tent coming for tonight?" she asked breathless.

Her inquiry electrified him. "It's waiting for us as soon as the sun goes down." he hissed holding her tight.

"Good, now let's go find that food." said Nessa as she began leading him to their mission.

The nearest village was about a fifteen minute walk. They held hands the whole way and they discussed the dove and its chances of survival. After they succeeded in their mission they returned to the camp.

When they returned to the dove, they diligently began the task of setting its wing. Radar took off his jacket and laid it on the ground. He placed medical supplies on it then he seized the dove and knelt down beside it with Nessa.

"Hold on to him while I look for the break." commanded Nessa.

She began running her fingers along the wing examining the feathers. The wing looked fine externally but she knew something must be wrong. She started feeling the bone closest to the birds body. She then worked her way up over the joint flexing it a little then moved on to the Ulna and the Radius bones, the dove twitched and she quickly withdrew her hand.

"I don't think he likes that very much." commented Radar as he tried to still the dove.

"I don't think so either." she said pondering the animal. "Hold em' still Radar."

She flexed the joint just above the Ulna and Radius and then went on to examine the remaining bones. The birds breathing was quick, but it remained placid. She went back to the Ulna and Radius and touched again, the bird struggled.

"I think this is it, just a little bit more sweety." Nessa coddled soothingly as she touched the bone gently.

"Take your time." replied Radar.

Nessa looked up at him, he mooning at her with a love sick look in his eyes.

She smiled, "I was talking to the dove, silly."

"Oh! – _Oh the dove_." He snapped out of his daze with embarrassment.

Nessa lovingly squeezed his arm before she retuned to her examination. He retuned to admiring her as soon as her eyes retuned to the dove.

Since the day he met her, he has been on a continuous free fall. He thought about how special and perfect she was. He felt so lucky just to be this close to her. His mind turned to their proposed meeting in the VIP tent. His stomach churned.

"I defiantly think this is where the break is. It feels a little swollen too." Nessa's words jarred him out of his fantasy. She cut about a foot of gauze. "Hold em' still now." She absently instructed Radar who was transfixed by her movements. She picked up the toung depressor and then gently placed the injured bone against it smoothing out the feathers as she went. She started wrapping it in place with the gauze. The bird fought against the intrusive binding.

"He doesn't like it." said Radar sadly.

"No he doesn't." replied Nessa as she secured the wing against the doves body, with more gauze, so it couldn't move. Nessa sighed and looked at Radar. "I don't know if that will work but I don't know what else to do."

"How long dose he have to stay like this?" asked Radar examining the dove.

"I'm not sure, maybe about three weeks or so." Nessa stood up and Radar followed as he held the dove to his chest.

"Let's put him back in his crate with some food and water and let him rest a while, we'll check on him later." said Radar as he placed the dove in the crate along with some food and fresh water.

They put away remaining food and medical supplies then Radar turned to Nessa and took her hand. He lead her to the bench near the edge of the camp where they confessed their love the night before. Radar had things he wanted to ask her. He looked down at his feet as he thought of how to express himself.

"What's wrong Radar? You look worried." Nessa asked as she caressed his hand.

Radar took deep breath and tried to still his nerves. He looked into her beautiful eyes. "I care for you so much Nessa." he whispered.

"I care for you Radar, I love you." Nessa whispered back as she touched his face.

"I love you too." Radar whispered desperately as he anxiously touched her hair. "Nessa, I'm scared." Radars voice was strangled with emotion. He struggled to hold back his tears.

"Why?" Nessa's eyes filled with concern.

"I-I'm afraid of what's going to happen between us." He looked down, unable to look at her beautiful, worried face.

"Radar, don't you want me?" she asked sadly.

"More than anything." he grasped her arm tightly.

"Don't deny me your love, I need you." Nessa began to cry.

"Oh Nessa, I couldn't dream of denying you anything." He pulled her to him. He was so wrought with emotions. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I just need to know you won't leave me."

"Never." She cried into his neck.

"Never love another man, I couldn't bare it." Radar whimpered.

"Never, never." Nessa exhaled, squeezing him fiercely.

She took in his frightened expression, she knew how he felt. She knew what it was like to be scared of being hurt. "Don't be afraid to let this happen, Radar. I would never hurt you, never leave you as long as you loved me and wanted me." Nessa soothed him by touching his face and neck.

"I'll try so hard to make you happy." he vowed as his lips spurred forth to kiss her. It wasn't long before it turned desperate. Their arms wrapped around each other tightly.

When their kiss ended they just sat quiet holding each other for some time. The occasional passer by would glance at them. They both knew they weren't alone but what they felt for each other was too strong to resist.

"I need to get ready for tonight." sighed Nessa as she clung to him. "I want to be perfect for you."

"Nessa, you are the most perfect thing in the world." his voice shook horribly.

He looked into her warm eyes and his mind spun with thoughts of what was to come. He felt like nothing could stand between them now. They agreed to meet at sunset then parted.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Radar was on the verge of a breakdown. He must have spent an hour in the shower. He shaved and brushed like he was mad. He cursed at cutting his face while shaving. He got dressed and began to sweat, even though it was quite chilly outside. Realizing that he was shaking again, he sat on his cot a moment and tried to still himself. After gaining an iota of control he proceeded to check on the dove one more time before meeting Nessa.

* * *

She paced near their bench, where they planed to meet. _What if he backs out on me_, she started to worry. 

"Nessa." called Radar softly as he walked up behind her.

She startled, grabbing her chest as she pivot in his direction. He rushed up to her and embraced her tightly.

"My heart feels like it wants to explode." she whispered into his blazing ear.

"I can't stop shaking." he confessed.

Their lips met at once. Radar tasted strawberry and it made him kiss her voraciously.

Their lips parted, "Do you still want to do this?" he asked breathless.

"Yes." urgently replied Nessa.

Radar exhaled as he clung onto his salvation. He then ripped himself from her arms and led her behind the tents away from the main thoroughfare. When behind the tents he longingly touched Nessa's mouth before he put his finger to his lips and shushed her. She nodded in acceptance.

They snuck quietly along the back of the tents until they got behind the VIP tent. Radar stealthily led Nessa along the side. They both looked about nervously. Klinger patrolled into view and immediately turned his attention toward the VIP tent then scanned the surrounding area. With a frightened expression, Nessa turned to Radar, trying to quietly express her worry that Klinger would discover them.

"Its ok, I struck a deal with him. He's gonna keep an eye out for us, so will Hawkeye. I didn't want you to get caught by the Majors." explained Radar whispering into her ear as softly as he could.

He turned back to Klinger who was wearing one of his best evening dresses. Klinger tipped his helmet, turned and walked away, with his matching pumps, pantyhose and all.

"Quick that's the signal, the coast is clear." Radar indicated quietly as he pulled Nessa to the front of the tent. He quickly pulled a key out of his pocket and not without a bit of fumbling, unlocked the padlock on the door. He quickly pulled her inside and put the padlock on the inside to hold the door shut. They both sighed with relief.

It was dark inside the tent. Radar anticipated it and lit a match. He then pulled a small candle out of his pocket and lit it. He placed it on the little writing desk and looked around to make sure all the tent flaps were closed. He looked at Nessa in the candle light. She had her hand on her chest. Her heart was pounding madly, as was his.

She looked like an angel to him. Her beautiful hair was pulled up into a pony tail that let some of her soft wild curls escape and cascaded around her beautiful round face. Her skin glowed and her lips begged to be kissed. She just wore her usual fatigues and Jacket but she put on some light eye makeup and lips gloss, making her glow more than usual. She smelled like roses. He was so in love with her.

Nessa smiled nervously at Radar. "Well, here we are." she said quietly, her eyes dropped to her feet.

His mouth hung slack as he eyed her. _You are so beautiful. Oh how I want you_, he said to her in his mind. He wanted to say it out loud but he was paralyzed, once again, by the feelings that shocked his helpless body.

"Lets sit." said Nessa as she moved toward the cot.

They both sat down. Her lips grew wet as she relented to her impure thoughts. She reached over and removed Radars glasses and placed them delicately on the table and looked into his eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes." she whispered as her fingers moved from his cheek to his moist lips.

"I want you, so much." Radar gasped as his nerves pinged every part of his body.

Nessa leaned in to kiss him. They locked together and fell into the cot. Soft moans left them as they intertwined tightly. This was it, they could finally let go. To Radar's sheer joy, all of his nervousness melt away.

Their hands darted all over each other. Their wet lips drifted to each other necks and ears as they became lost in each other. Radars hand slipped under Nessa's jacket and gently caressed her breast through her t-shirt. Her breast felt softer than he imagined. Ecstasy washed over him as he realized it wasn't a dream.

Nessa was in heaven, he felt so wonderful to her. "Oh Walter." she cried softly, it made him put his hungry mouth on hers again. As they kissed, her hand worked down his side, she squeezed his waist before she found her way between his legs. "Your so hard." she gasped as deluge of wetness poured from her tingling body.

Radar felt like he was going to have an orgasm. He didn't want her to stop touching him, but if he didn't remove her hand from his penis, somehow, he would climax prematurely.

Before he had a chance to escape her groping hand, she suddenly pulled out of his arms, stood up and backed away from the cot. Her bosom heaved and her face twisted with agony as she stared at him.

As Radar struggled to sit up on the cot, he couldn't find the feeling in his arms and legs. He finally sat up and looked at Nessa worry stricken. "Nessa, what's wrong?" he cried.

"Just look at me." she growled through clenched teeth.

Radar became transfixed by her as she pulled off her Jacket, it fell to the ground, then she pulled her t-shirt off, her dog tags dropped between her breasts with a jingle. She wore a pale pink sheer lace bra. Radars eyes rolled closed after he briefly looked upon her.

"Don't close your eyes, look at me." she demanded as she reached up to let her hair down.

Radar fixed her lusty blue eyes again. Nessa unbuckled her belt and unzipped her paints. His eyes ran over her as she slipped her pants off. Her pink lace panties hardly covered her. She stood before him in only her underwear and kaki socks.

Radar felt like he wanted to explode. He stood up and ripped off his jacket. He rushed toward her and embraced her. His hands worked over her warm silky body as he devoured her bare neck and shoulders then he tried to lead her over to the cot again.

Nessa pulled at his t-shirt; he helped her remove it. She briefly took pleasure in his chest, running her fingers over his nipples and through his soft chest hair. As their wet lips met sporadically, Nessa started pulling at Radars fly. She franticly undid his button and tore open his zipper. He quickly kicked off his boots and pulled his pants off. Just as he stepped out of his pants, he looked up at Nessa who was reaching behind herself to unhook her bra.

"Oh Nessa." Radar sighed as he stood frozen before her.

He was going to orgasm any minute now. He tried hard to fight it back as her bra slipped off her shoulders. Her full breasts swayed as they escaped their prison. Radars eyes fell eagerly to her bare bosoms. Timidly he reached out to touch them. Nessa closed her eyes as she felt his warm hand softly caress her breast. Radar held his breath as his fingers ran over her tender pink nipples so erect from the chilly air.

"Do you like them?" she asked reaching out to caress his neck.

Radar took his eyes off Nessa's bare breasts to look into her eyes. No matter where his eyes landed upon her he was thrilled.

"Nessa you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He tried to persuade her into the cot again.

Nessa grudgingly pulled out of his embrace. "I want you to do something Radar." she ventured.

"Anything." Radar begged.

"Kneel in front of me." Nessa appealed.

Radar revered her with awe then collapsed to his knees in front of her. She moved close to him and caressed the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. He put his cheek to her stomach and his hands found the back of her thighs. His insides were burning.

"Pull down my panties." she ordered.

She considered him like a lioness considered it's prey. He felt like passing out but he clenched his teeth and grasped her panties. Closeing his eyes, his pressed his forehead to her stomach then slowly he pulled down her lacy panties.

After letting her sheer panties fall to the ground, he went still gripping the backs of her legs as if seeking ballast. Guilt flooded her as he looked upon the frozen form of innocence before her.

"Don't you want me?" she asked sadly.

Her voice stirred him out of his coma. He looked up at her like a lost puppy then his hands worked up the back of her legs to her luscious bottom. He gently gripped her behind and started licking her belly. He slowly worked his tongue down to her rich golden thatch. Nessa's legs wobbled a little as she released a cry of rapture. He nuzzled his nose in her velutinous banner and inhaled her sent. He reveled in the subtle floral sent that seemed to saturate every part of her. Then, after taking a deep breath he feverishly showered her vagina with tiny kisses.

Radar only allowed himself mere seconds to relish her perfect body before he howled with frustration and tore himself away from her. He hastily grabbed his erection, trying to fight back his orgasm.

Nessa knew what was happening and let him calm himself a moment. Radar looked up at her with anguish. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to…"

"Shhhh." quieted Nessa. She reached out to him and helped him onto his unsteady feet. "It's ok."

Nessa pecked Radar's lips softly then to his surprise, Nessa slowly dropped to her knees, kissing and caressing him as she went. She glanced at Radars erection and noticed it was fighting to free itself from his binding boxers.

"Time for you to let it out." she said as she grabbed the elastic of his boxers.

He squirmed awkwardly. "I-if you do that, I – I'm… Oh God, Nessa." he stammered looking for words.

"What, my love?" Nessa whispered as she squeezed his waist.

Radar closed his eyes a moment trying to calm himself before he continued. "I'_ll_ have an orgasm if you do that. I won't be able to stop it."

"I want to taste you. I want you to do it in my mouth." She declared with urgency.

She pulled his boxers down revealing his rock hard member. He wished he had something to hold on to because he felt like he was going to topple over. He wanted to close his eyes but doing that would send him into vertigo.

After lightly running her finger down the taught shaft of his penis, she brought him to her lips and licked the crystal wetness oozing from the tip, Radar winced. He looked down at her, he almost feint. Looking for anything to stabilize him, he stroked her hair. She looked up to admire his expression before her eyes rolled shut. Nessa then placed her hungry wet mouth around his throbbing member. He lost control and cried out loudly. His knees buckled as she sucked his penis head like a lollypop.

She caressed his soft inner thigh feeling his legs shake. Nessa brushed his testes with her fingers then with a low groan, took his entire length into her mouth. His body wrenched abruptly as his orgasm raged out of him. He released a bleating moan as he convulsed in her waiting mouth. Nessa sucked relentlessly as his warm nectar poured forth.

Radar watched with shock and rapture as Nessa received his orgasm. Finally, his legs gave way beneath him and he fell to his knees before her. Amazed and delighted at the intensity of his orgasm, she wiped at her wet lips as her eyes filled with lusty satisfaction.

Nessa gathered him into her arms. He clung to her vehemently as he tried to recover. They were both riddled with goose bumps and as their skin rubbed together it created sparks.

After a time, they crawled into the cot and pulled the itchy wool blanket over their bodies. Nessa nestled into the crook of Radars arm and he held her to him firmly. Nessa put her head to his chest and listened to his heart gradually slow. She was truly content.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Radar held onto Nessa as visions of what she just did to him boggled his mind. "I still can't believe I'm really with you?" he sighed.

"Why?" she asked as if his statement was completely preposterous.

"Your so beautiful. Why would a girl like you wanna be with a guy like me?" he implored.

Nessa propped her head up to study him. "I thought you were supposed to be able to read minds." She sighed, "I guess if you could, you wouldn't have asked me such a silly question."

"It doesn't work like that." mumbled Radar.

She put her head on his chest again. "I feel a little cheated. You can connect with your commanding officer but you can't connect with me?"

"You want me to read your mind?" he asked incredulously.

"Maybe." she mused.

"I can't read minds just like that. It kinda happens without me even thinkin' about it." explained Radar as he tried to console her by means of petting. "Why do you want me to do that anyway? Everybody hates it when I do it."

"I don't hate it. I think it's wonderful." Nessa pouted.

As they snuggled, Radar wondered why he couldn't hear Nessa's thoughts. After all, he felt like he was becoming closer to her than he had ever become to anyone. So, he closed his eyes and tried to touch her mind. He never tried to do it like that before and figured it wouldn't yield results, but still he tried. He cleared his mind of everything but her. He listened to her faint breathing and ran his fingers over her soft skin. He inhaled the sweet smell of her hair. He tried to indulge his senses in her as he reached into her thoughts.

Suddenly, to his surprise, a tide of emotions filled him. It made him feel warm, content and safe. He then felt something that felt like admiration and love, it was heavily laced with passion. Words came into his mind like an angels sigh, _I've never met anyone like you_.

Then Nessa inhaled and spoke, "I've never met…"

"…anyone like you." Radar finished.

Astounded, Nessa pulled out of his embrace and marveled at him. Radar smiled at her warmly, absorbing her every delicate feature as the candle light danced upon her face.

As he reflected on her beauty, he remembered all the times he had peeped in on the nurse's showers. He thought about the naked ladies he saw in Hawkeye's nudey magazines. He decided that the woman next to him was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Burning desire filled him. "I can't believe how lucky I am." he whispered.

"Nor can I." Nessa returned with passion.

Radar ran his hand down her neck to her breast and lingered there a moment, gently fondling, before he moved on. As his fingers ran over her belly button, he remembered what Hawkeye told him about women being able to orgasm. He envisioned Nessa being pleasured, it titillated him. He wondered if it would feel the same for her as it did for him.

He licked his lips as his hand dipped between her legs. He looked at her, begging for her approval. She subtly smiled before she spread her legs invitingly.

His breath caught as his finger slipped between her vagina lips. He explored her warm, wet silky treasure with abandon. Suddenly his finger tripped over a tiny bump, she gasped and jerked. Radar knew he found what he was searching for, so he touched again. She arched her back with a moan.

"Does that feel good?" Radar asked curiously.

"Yes." Nessa whimpered.

His hormones raged as his head fell weakly to her shoulder. Indulging in her as she writhed under his touch, Radar's finger wandered south, abruptly slipping inside her. He raptly explored her and wondered how she would be able to push a baby from such a tiny hole then he wondered if his penis would be able to fit inside her.

Suddenly he remembered the condom. He had forgotten all about. It remained in his desk drawer. He couldn't go back for it now.

"What's wrong?" asked Nessa disappointed that he had stopped stroking her and become very tense.

He picked his head up from her shoulder and met her questioning gaze. _I'm not gonna let a dumb balloon come between us, _he thought with determination.

"Nothing, I just remembered, I-I forgot to get out a requisition today." he lied.

"How can you think of work at a time like this?" Nessa complained.

"I'm sorry, it just popped in my head." Radar replied meekly. He started to kiss her shoulder "I won't let it happen again."

He started stroking her clit again. Then his mouth worked its way down to her heaving breasts. He found her luscious nipples and ran his tongue over them. He wanted to taste every part of her.

Radar hastily pulled himself off her and got out from under the blanket. "Where are you going?" Nessa whined.

He didn't say a word as he moved to the foot of the cot with a hungry expression. He knelt down at her feet then pulled back the covers to reveal her stocking feet. He grabbed her ankle gently and removed her sock. Nessa flinched, as he unintentionally tickled her foot in the process.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"Ticklish?" teased Radar with an impish grin.

He grabbed the other foot and quickly pulled her other sock off and this time, purposely tickled the bottom of her foot. She threw her head into the pillow and shrieked with laughter.

Radar chuckled at her as she wiggled her foot out of his grasp. "Shhh!" we'll get caught. We're making too much noise." he scolded with apparent mirth.

"If we do get caught, it'll be your fault." she retorted playfully. "Is that why you went down there, to torture me?"

His expression turned hungry again he remembered his mission. "No." he growled. He quickly grabbed Nessa's ankles and briskly pulled her to the foot of the cot so her rear end rested near the edge. He pressed himself between her legs.

She moaned and fell back into the mattress as she realized what was going on. She spread herself to him as he pulled the blanket from her body and admired her naked body sprawled out before him. His attention fell upon her wet genitalia. He placed his hand on her, feeling the softness and shape of her womanhood then with a shuddering breath he fell between her legs and started kissing her.

He carefully spread her and slipped his tongue in her, in search of her tiny sensitive spot. He felt like a hummingbird greedily taking pleasure in a pretty, pink, ripe, flower. He was discovering a whole new world of pleasure and was getting lost in it. He couldn't think of anything but her sweet body.

His hands gripped her hips like a vice as he pressed his mouth hard into her sweet vagina. She whimpered and writhed as he circled her clitoris with his tongue and occasionally pressed it into her sweet body. He squeezed her hips tight as he felt her swell beneath his tongue. Then Nessa cried out as she released her long awaited orgasm.

He couldn't keep his tongue off her clit as it throbbed. He stuck his finger inside her feeling her spazm and discovered an ocean of her sweet wetness poured from her. He looked upon her beautiful face, as it twisted with pleasure. It made him feel like he had died and gone to heaven.

He was ready to become one with her now. His body was surging like a volcano ready to erupt. His chest heaved as he got to his feet between Nesses trembling legs. He wiped her wetness from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Nessa gaped at his ample erection. "Put it in me." she moaned breathlessly

He quickly mounted her. Their lips collided and his tired tongue slid against hers. As they kissed, Nessa reached down to guide his penis toward its destination. As soon as he pressed himself to the outside of her wet warm opening, she grabbed his hips in anticipation.

"I love you." Radar whispered into Nessas ear before he nuzzled his face into her neck.

He squeezed his eyes closed and bit his bottom lip as he drove himself inside her slowly. He slid into her effortlessly. A long agonizing cry of bliss left him as his virginity was lost forever.

"Oh God Walter, I love you too." cried Nessa as she felt him fill her completely.

He held himself still for a moment and let himself indulge in her tight wet body as it squeezed around him.

"Am I hurting you?" his voice quavered.

"You feel so good." she moaned, rotating her hips around his pulsing member.

Radar embraced her tightly and pressed himself deeper inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands all over his back and neck. He started thrusting slowly, burying his face in her neck to muffle his cries.

"Harder." Nessa prodded feverishly.

Radar felt so good that an odd wave of giddiness mixed into his ragging lust. He thrust her a bit harder and it made him release a little twittering laugh that faded into a shaky moan.

"Harder." she gasped thrusting her pelvis into him and at the same time pulling him into her as hard as she could. She had to stop herself from digging her nails into his back.

Radar did as he was told and began pounding himself into her repeatedly. He swelled inside of her as he neared his apex.

It was a wonder that anything but Nessa's pleasures could occupy him, but he heard Hawkeye's voice. '_Pull out,' _it warned.

He tried to stop thrusting but it felt so good and the way she cried out for him made him insane. "I don't want to." He whimpered out loud, in response to the voice in his head.

"What baby?" Nessa asked in a strangled voice.

Radar groaned as he tried to hold back his climax. He pulled his face from her neck and looked at her. "Pull out, I don't want to pull out." he cried with desperation.

"Then, don't." Nessa whispered as she folded him in her arms tightly.

That was the beginning of the end for Radar. Hawkeye's warnings flew right from his mind. Her words made him press deep inside her. His body started to quake and he buried his face in her neck again before he howled like he was being tortured. Nessa pulled him into her with abandon, also crying into his neck as she felt him spend himself inside of her.

After the last of his climax left him, Radar clenched onto Nessa, and prepared to never leave her body. Nessa held onto Radar with the same intent. After some time, he had to grudgingly pull himself off her. They pulled the itchy wool blanket back over their breathless bodies once again.

Radar never wanted this moment to end. Nessa laid on his chest as she traced her fingers over his chest and belly as he held her possessively.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

Radar sighed, "How much I love you." He pushed the hair from her forehead and kissed it gently.

Nessa looked up at him and smiled. "How was your first time? Did you like it?" she asked.

"Oh Nessa, I can't put how I feel into words. It – _you_ were more than I ever hoped for." He pulled her to him tightly.

His heart started thumping again. He moaned softly as he became consumed by aching desire one more. They began to kiss deeply in preparation to love each other endlessly.

Radar broke from their kiss with a start. He listened a moment, then frustration colored his face.

"What is it?" asked Nessa with distress.

"Damn! Choppers are coming." he growled, his expression turned angry.

"Really?!" asked Nessa as she sat up on the edge on the bed and listened. "I don't hear anything."

As Nessa held her back to Radar for the first time, he noticed she had a tattoo between her shoulder blades. He was surprised by this. Squinting, he leaned in to see what it was. It was a monarch butterfly about three inches wide and two inches long. He reached for his glasses to get a better look at it then the choppers thundered in the distance on their way to the helipad. Nessa gasped and turned to look at him. He looked into her beautiful worried eyes as he put on his glasses. He tingled from head to his toes as he always did when he became captivated by her.

They both started putting on their clothes quickly. "Attention all personnel! Incoming!" barked the voice over the loud speaker. It quickened their efforts.

"How come you never told me you had a tattoo?" asked Radar as he tried pulling his t-shirt on over his glasses. The collar of his shirt pulled the glasses right off his face flinging them toward the floor. He saved them with a fumbling catch.

"You never asked." she replied with a smirk, zipping up her pants.

He considered her as he put his glasses back on. They grabbed their jackets and rushed to the door. Nessa blew out the candle after he opened the door.

A few people rushed past them toward the O.R. or the helipad not giving them a second glance as they hastily exited the VIP tent. Radar locked the tent then they started running toward their duties together.

Nessa looked at him as they ran. "My tattoo doesn't bother you dose it?" she asked breathless and worried.

"No, I – I was just surprised. You don't seem like the type of girl to – to, you know, have a tattoo." he tried explaining as they ran.

They stopped near the entrance to the O.R., breathing hard from their jog. The couple would now have to part ways to prepare for triage.

"What type of girls have tattoos?" she asked playfully. Radar couldn't find a reply to her question. "I have to go now." she said with remorse.

"Meet me when it's over?" he asked taking her hand.

"Yes." She bent in to kiss him quickly. They then parted to receive the wounded.

Little did they know someone watched their every move with distaste as they fled the VIP tent.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Luckily for the 4077th the wounded were few, but nonetheless, just about eight hours spent in O.R. is still a long stretch. Nessa was assigned to Hawkeye for the most of the session, they worked smoothly together. Nessa didn't mind his levity and noticed that it made her a bit more relaxed. She did notice that he glanced at her a couple of times. His eyes gleaming as he searched her for evidence of the goings on in the VIP tent. She was sure he would make a comment about it before the surgeries were over.

At one point during the night Radar and Klinger brought another solder in on a stretcher. Radar noticed Nessa working with Hawkeye and stopped a moment to admire her as she worked. He observed how calm and cool she was, Pride for her swelled inside him. He convinced himself she was one of the best nurses he had ever seen, although his views about Nessa were a tad bit biased.

"Retractor." said Hawkeye to Nessa, she handed it to him.

Nessa looked to Radar as he watched her. She smiled at him from under her surgical mask; he looked into her warm eyes as they reflected her affection. They both mooned over each other until Hawkeye cleared his throat before demanding a sponge from Nessa.

The lover's eyes separated abruptly. Radar left the O.R. quickly and Nessa continued to lend her full attention to Hawkeye and the solder lying open in front of them, she was somewhat ashamed for being so easily distracted.

"Sorry." She mumbled her apology to Hawkeye, hoping that nobody else noticed the fool she made herself out to be.

The mask he wore could not hide his huge grin. The rest of the surgeries passed without comment, to Nessa's amazement. She figured Hawkeye was too much of a friend to betray Radar's love affair to everyone in the O.R., especially Burns and Houlihan.

* * *

It was still dark out as Radar and Nessa sat down for breakfast. They were both exhausted, especially Nessa had been working non-stop since the choppers landed. 

The grime of their duties coupled with the essence of their intimate encounter covered them. It made them both pine for a shower but the showers and the MESS were filled with people trying to wind down from the nights' mayhem. They wearily smiled and glanced at each other through tired red eyes as they ate.

"Boy, I need a shower and a bed just about now." yawned Nessa as she forked a hard lukewarm sausage.

"You bet. I must smell like a pig pen." grumped Radar as he chewed his toast.

"Bah, your not so bad - but let's just stay down wind of each other till we can hit the showers." chuckled Nessa half heartedly.

Radar sniffed with amusement and then looked at Nessa's exhausted smiling face and his heart started pitter patting again. Thoughts of their night together played in his mind. His body was on the verge of collapse but the thought of their encounter made fire blaze inside him. Radar stared at Nessa, picturing her naked, tattoo and all.

Nessa looked up from her tray and he shook himself out of his lascivious daydream, blushing at her. She looked at his red face and his awkward smile and knew exactly what he was thinking about. He was all she could think about too.

Nessa smiled provocatively. "I can't stop thinking about last night." she whispered delicately nudging his calf under the table with the tip of her boot.

"Oh Nessa, I want to make love to you every second." he blurted softly. He had lost all control when it came to his feelings for her.

"You made me feel so good sweetie, I wish we could sleep together every night." she whispered wistfully.

She reached across the table and took his hand from his coffee mug and held it. He took up her hand eagerly.

Peering into Nessa's glazed over but none the less beautiful eyes, Radar realized he had forgotten the Dove. "I have to go make sure the Dove is ok, I hope he ate."

"Can I come with?" Nessa asked with concern. She wanted to see her Dove.

"Of course." He accepted with a smile.

Radar and Nessa left the MESS and headed toward the Dove. The sun was breaking and it was a brutally cold morning. Nessa started to shiver, her teeth chattered. Radar noticed her discomfort and put his arm around her waist pulling her to him as they walked.

"I wouldn't be this cold if I had on my long johns and if I wasn't half dead." Nessa stated.

When they got to the animals, Radar released Nessa and headed to the Doves box. They both peeked in at the Dove as he removed the towel. The dove looked up at them and cocked its head curiously. "Look, he ate all the food!" said Radar with excitement. The Petri dish was picked clean.

"Oh wow that's great!" exclaimed Nessa.

"If his wing heals we can probably try and return him to the wild in the spring. We can't do it now with winter coming, he wouldn't have too good a chance." Radar explained.

Nessa reached into the box and cupped the bird in her hands. She cuddled it to her chest as she pet it's head gently. "We should think of a name." said Nessa.

Radar thought a moment. "How about… Fred?" he suggested.

"Fred? We need to think of a name that's symbolic or something. I don't know about you but I think this birds coming to us is a sign of something, something good, something special." she explained as she snuggled the bird. "Hey, how about Hope?"

Radar smiled warmly at the amazing girl before him as she petted the bandaged bird. "Hope it is," he easily acquiesced to her suggestion.

They gave the dove more food and water along with some fresh bedding. Then they cared for the other animals before parting to shower and sleep. They agreed to meet later that evening after they were rested.

* * *

Radar walked back to the clerk's office with his head in the clouds and a smile on his face. As he became closer to his destination an uncomfortable feeling seeped into him he couldn't understand. 

He entered the office to hear the Colonel and Major Burns arguing about something behind the door to the Colonel's office. A sick feeling churned inside of him as he began to realize the subject of the heated debate.

"Radar?!" beckoned Potter, Radar flinched and scurried into the Colonels office.

"Yes Sir!" Radar yelped, his eyes shifted nervously between the two agitated officers.

"Radar, the Major here says that someone was in the VIP tent. Do you know anything about that?" Potter sat like a stern statue waiting for Radars reply.

Radar couldn't make himself speak. He didn't know what to do. A malicious smirk worked across Burns face as he watched Radar squirm with fear.

"Colonel, I saw him leave the VIP tent with that –that _nurse _when the choppers landed last night." accused Burns indignantly.

Potter put up his hand to stop Franks tirade. "Burns, that's enough! I would like to have a word with the boy. Take a hike!"

"But Sir!" whined Frank.

"Out!" boomed Potter. Frank startled and stalked from the office glaring angrily at Radar.

Potter looked at Radar standing there practically shaking with fear. He liked Radar and didn't feel the need to harangue him, but he didn't want Burns reporting things to the higher-ups and he especially didn't want Burns to get Radar in trouble. He just wanted to know what was going on in his camp so he could work things out peacefully. His expression softened.

"Sit Radar." Potter motioned to the seat in front of his desk. Radar swallowed and sat. He couldn't look the Colonel in the eyes. It was quiet a few moments as Potter stared at Radar and Radar stared at the floor. "I know what happened in the VIP tent." Potter confessed gently.

Radar looked up startled at his statement. His jaw hit the floor. "Sir, I – I…" stammered Radar.

"Radar, I understand, but you have to be careful about pissing Burns off. I don't want him sending out dirty reports about you or the camp. Do you understand?" explained Potter.

"Yes Sir." Radar replied sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, it's not that big of a deal and if you play your cards right and stay out of the mans way for a while, he'll forget about it. He is bent on putting a monkey wrench into yours and _Lieutenant_ Blair's relationship. You know how he gets about officers and enlisted."

Radar startled when the colonel mentioned Nessa's name. "Oh Sir, please don't let him get Nessa into trouble. I would just die if she got into trouble over me." he begged.

"Just play it cool around him when you're with her, don't get physical around him. I think I convinced him not to take this to Houlihan but if he dose, there's not too much I could do to stop the Major from making Blair's life harder here." explained Potter.

Radar's leg started to twitch nervously and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Before you hit the sack, clean up that VIP tent and no more fraternizing in there." commanded Potter.

"Yes Sir, I mean, no Sir!" Radar replied nervously.

"Dismissed." barked the colonel as he looked down at some paperwork on his desk.

Radar quickly scurried out of his office and practically feinted as he entered the clerk's office. He looked up and was shocked at the sight of Frank Burns leaning on the wall near the exit leering at him with an awful smirk stretched across his lipless mouth. He stalked over to Radar who was frozen with fear.

"If you cross me just once…" began Burns in a low angry whisper filled with venom. "…I'll see to it that you or your floozy friend get demoted. At the very least you'll get scullery duty for an eternity! That means no spying or opening letters, no conspiracising against me with your _gang_, no nothing or you'll get it. Got it?" Radar shook his head in fearful acceptance of Frank's threat. "I didn't hear you Corporal." snarled Frank.

"Yes Sir." quaked Radar.

Frank stalked to the door with a satisfied look on his face. He turned to Radar once again. "If I see you two together again, don't think I won't take this to Major Houlihan. She will be _very_ disappointed in her new nurse." The Major turned and left the building.

Radar was nauseated, he was frightened for Nessa. He knew he had the Colonels protection but Nessa was at the mercy of Major Houlihan. He never took Burns serious before but now he had to protect Nessa. Frank Burns had it in for him and now he knew his weakness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After Radar did as he was ordered and cleaned up the VIP tent, he collapsed on his cot. He thought about his encounter with Burns. It made him angry and frustrated.

_Why dose he have to pick on me?_ Radar asked himself. _Floozy? I aught to have popped him one for that. He has nerve calling my sweet girl a Floozy when he cheats on his wife with Hotlips_.

The whole thing made him seethe with fury. He got a hold of himself and thought of what the Colonel said, he would just play it cool around Burns for a while. It would be hard to contain his enthusiasm around Nessa but it was for her sake. With exhaustion taking him over, Radar soon fell into a worrisome, restless sleep.

* * *

He awoke from his rest just in time for supper. When he got to the MESS he immediately looked for Nessa and then Burns, neither were there. He noticed Hawkeye and BJ at a table. He got his chow and went over to them. He sat down without a word and started eating. 

BJ and Hawkeye looked at each other intrigued by Radars quiet sullenness. "How did it go last night?" asked Hawkeye carefully.

"Burns found out somehow." Radar grumbled as he chewed. "He went to the Colonel."

"What happened?" asked BJ with concern.

Radar sighed, "The Colonel was real great about it, but Burns threatened me and Nessa. He said he would demote me if I crossed him. He said that he would tell Hotlips about the VIP tent if he saw me and Nessa together again."

"How the heck did that weasel find out?" asked Hawkeye with an appalled expression.

"That's what I want to know. You know what he called Nessa? _A Floozy_!" spat Radar with disgust.

The three quietly ate at their food with sullen looks for a moment before Hawkeye pressed Radar again. "Besides getting caught, how was it?"

Radar looked through Hawkeye with a haunted expression. "I think I want to ask her to marry me." he replied faintly. He felt his face and body ignite as his mind ran through the night before.

"Whoa Radar, you better cool down a little before you ask her something like that." said an amused BJ.

Radar sighed, "Yeah well, I think we'll have to cool it for a while. If we get caught together…" he angrily slammed his fork on the table. "I don't care if I get in trouble for being with Nessa but I don't want any trouble for her. If Major Houlihan finds out she'll have Nessa doing kitchen duty, and God know what else, for months."

Hawkeye considered Radar a moment then noticed Nessa in the chow line. "Your girl is here." he chimed.

Radar turned around quickly and uncontrollably grinned when he saw her. She turned slowly and looked at him over her shoulder then smiled seductively. He took a breath and tried to still his beating heart before he turned back to the guys.

Hawkeye and BJ smirked at Radars love sick expression. Radar looked at them with embarrassment before replying, "Awe common, don't stare at me like that. Look at her, can you blame me?"

"No, I guess not." smiled BJ as he glanced at Nessa. "She _is_ something else." BJ shook his head with amazement. Hawkeye just ogled Nessa with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Hey now, d-don't you be looking at my girl like that." said Radar heatedly.

"You said look at her." Hawkeye sniffed as he noticed Radars furrowed brow.

"I didn't mean like that." said Radar with exasperation.

"I'm teasing you Radar." Hawkeye affectionately smiled.

Nessa strolled up next to Radar. "Hi there." she softly greeted. Radar stood up quickly and his eyes locked onto hers. "May I?" she asked as she gestured at the bench next to her beloved.

Radar glanced nervously around the tent. "Of course." he weakly invited. He then took her tray and then placed it, a carefully measured distance away from him, they both sat down.

Nessa smiled curtly to BJ and Hawkeye. "Captains." She greeted demurely.

"Lieutenant." the doctors greeted in unison.

Nessa then scooted next to Radar so closely they almost touched. He shifted himself and his tray away from her, putting a couple of feet between them. Nessa was stunned by his behavior, she glared at him before shifting up against him again, and Radar moved away, again.

He felt her questioning eyes on him but he refused to look at her. It was hard for him to refuse her affection but he felt it was for her own good.

She was becoming very hurt and very annoyed by his behavior. _Why is he doing this? Is he embarrassed? One minute he can't keep his hands off me and now he does this?_ she thought.

As her disappointment grew, Nessa pressed next to him again, refusing to accept his actions. Radar shifted himself and his tray right off the end of the bench and onto the floor with a crash, the contents of his tray was strewn all over the front of him.

"Oh Radar, I'm so sorry!" she said as she rushed to his side to help him up and clean him off. "Are you alright?! What is wrong with you?" she asked, the annoyance in her voice was mixed with the regret of pushing him onto the floor. She helped him up and brushed the slop off him.

Hawkeye and BJ, clearly amused by the accident, looked down at their trays as they tried to hold back giggles. "Boy Radar, you sure take the phrase 'falling for someone' literally." commented Hawkeye with mock seriousness.

Radar glanced irritably at Hawkeye before he turned his attention to Nessa. "I can't let the Majors see us touching. Burns found out about us last night and he'll tell Major Houlihan if he sees us together. I don't want to get you in trouble."

Nessa became frightened. "What happened?"

"He went to the Colonel about it." explained Radar sadly. Nessa gasped. "Don't worry," he replied. "I think we'll be ok if we just keep our distance in public."

Nessa looked grief stricken. "You didn't get in trouble this morning did you?"

"Not really, but Burns shook me up a little. I'm under The Colonels command and he's great, but you're under Houlihans. We can't let her find out about us." explained Radar as he continued to clean food off himself.

"Now you'll have to cavort in the supply tent like the rest of us." said Hawk matter of factly.

Nessa briefly glanced at Hawkeye with worry. "Oh Radar, I don't care if she finds out. She can do whatever she likes to me but she won't keep me from you." Nessa stated with determination. "Are you sure your ok?" she asked caressing his arm.

Radar bent closely to her ear and whispered softly so the guys couldn't hear. "I'll be fine as long as you're with me."

Nessa caressed his cheek. "Always." she whispered in return. They forgot all that surrounded them, their lips met.

BJ cleared his throat and the two separated with a start. "You two better break it up hear comes Burns." he mumbled.

Frank stalked through the door and into the chow line then glanced angrily at the four. After getting his tray filled he walked over to their table.

He loomed over Radar who looked nervously at his tray. "Cant you see this is an officers table, Runt? Go eat with the other enlisted."

"Hey Frank! Lay off him huh." barked Hawkeye madly.

Radar moved to get up. "Its ok Hawk, I don't want any trouble."

Nessa moved to get up and leave with Radar but Frank grabbed her arm, she startled. Radar turned to Nessa, the sight of the Majors hand on her arm made him bubble with fury. "Have a seat Lieutenant, I want a word." Frank commanded with cold calm.

She slowly sat back down with a frightened look in her eyes. Her sight shifted between the four men. Radar stood there glairing at Franks hand on her arm. His face was reddened with anger.

Frank looked at him, "Beat it twerp!" he shouted.

Radar killed him with his eyes and held back his fury in fear of getting Nessa in trouble. He went to the table where Klinger, Zale and Igor sat. He sat down facing Nessa so he could keep an eye on things there. The other guys asked him what was going on. He didn't answer them he just glared at Frank with his dirty mitt on his angle.

The Major let Nessa's arm go as he sat down next to her. "I know you have been fraternizing with that enlisted grunt paper pusher." Frank hissed meanly at Nessa.

"Frank, damn it! Leave her alone!" shouted Hawkeye.

Frank gave a dirty glance toward him then continued to harass Nessa, ignoring the two other doctors at the table. "You can get in trouble messing around with enlisted." Frank growled.

That was more than Hawkeye and BJ could stand. "The Latrine?" indicated Hawkeye. BJ responded with a nod and a smirk.

They got up quickly and came at Frank from either side. They grabbed his arms. "What the hell do you think your doing!?" screeched Frank. They pulled him off of the bench, Frank screamed protests as they dragged him outside.

Nessa ran to Radars waiting arms before they went after them. The rest of the tent also followed in pursuit of entertainment.

Frank was being dragged toward the old latrine pit. It was in the process of being covered with dirt but was still wet and foul with the camps six months of waist. "Let me go!" screamed Frank.

"Damn it Frank, we'll drop you in, you cold hearted bastard." threatened Hawkeye with fury.

Then the two leaned the Major over the pit. "No!!!" screeched Burns

The camp murmured with laughter and amazement as they watched on. Radar clenched Nessa to him tightly and grinned with devilish delight at the suffering Burns. Nessa looked on with awe at the spectacle unfolding before her.

"You leave Radar and Nessa alone! I'm sick of your power trips. I told you I would make you suffer." Hawkeye hissed.

"If you promise to leave them alone, we won't drop you in Frank." said BJ calmly.

"I don't know Beej, I say we drop him and if he bothers Radar or Nessa again we just write a nice letter to Mrs. Burns about his past relationship with Margaret." Hawk growled.

"You wouldn't dare. I'll have you both court marshaled! Then when your out of the way, I'll separate the two lovebirds. I'll send Blair to the 8063rd, closer to the front!" retorted Frank with an evil smile.

Nessa nervously squeezed Radars arm. Radar clenched her to him. "I'll die before I let anyone take you away from me." he firmly told her.

Colonel Potter swaggered past Radar and Nessa just then. "Dieing won't be necessary Son." He grumbled as he pat Radar on the shoulder. "What in blue blazes is going on here!" shouted Potter as he walked into the mix. "Damn it, Pierce, Honeycutt, let him go! Don't do anything we'll all regret."

With some reluctance, and by the force of their better nature, the captains pulled Frank away from the pit. Burns sneered with satisfaction at his escape as he shook off their grips.

"What's this all about now?" asked Potter.

"Colonel, these two…" Burns began.

Potter put his hand up and cut him off. "Can it Major! I want to hear from these two clowns." Potter gestured toward Hawkeye and BJ.

"Colonel, Frank has been harassing Lieutenant Blair and Radar, threatening to separate them and the likes. It's not fair, they deserve to be left alone." explained Hawkeye

The Colonel nodded his agreement with Hawkeye. Then Potter turned to Radar and Nessa who both looked abashed. He then directed his angry glair towards Frank Burns. "What is the problem Major! Why can't you just leave the poor kids alone?" he asked.

"Colonel, officers and the enlisted shouldn't fraternize! It's against protocol." said Frank with fury.

"Damn it Frank! Why the hell do you care? No one else dose. I order you to leave those two alone and mind your own business. If you bother them I'll send a report on you, about how you disrupt moral and I'll have _you_ sent to the 8063rd. Everyone get back to what you were doing! Dismissed!"

People started to disperse and Frank started to walk off after giving everyone dirty looks. He then noticed Margaret exiting her tent.

He angrily glanced back toward Radar and Nessa standing with BJ, Hawkeye and the Colonel. _I know someone who will care_, he thought before he made a bee line toward Margaret.

"Uh oh Lieutenant, looks like your gonna have to face the music now." said the Colonel to Nessa with a sigh.

Radar steadily worked himself into a panic as he watched Burns with Houlihan in the distance. He squeezed Nessas hand extremely hard.

"Radar? My hand…" she mumbled with a pained grimace on her face.

He looked at her with consternation and followed her gaze toward their clasping hands. "Oh my gosh!" he gasped realizing what he was doing. He quickly released her hand. "I'm so sorry, are you ok!"

"I'm ok. Radar, settle down." she whispered.

Radar was now shaking. He kept glancing toward the Majors and then to Nessa as she rubbed her hand. "Oh God Nessa, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." he was starting to tear up and his breathing was labored.

"You didn't hurt me, I'm fine baby." Nessa grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"Your gonna get in trouble because of me. Oh no, here she comes. I'm so sorry." Radar moaned as he shifted uneasily. He wanted to embrace Nessa to shield her from anything that might do her harm, but doing so would surely lead to greater wrath from Houlihan.

Major Margaret Houlihan walked over to the group with a disappointed expression. In the distance Major Frank Burns looked over his shoulder with angry satisfaction before he went about his business.

Radar, Hawkeye and BJ casually stepped in front of Nessa to somehow mask the fact that she existed.

Margaret stopped in front of the three men who were trying to look nonchalant. "Lieutenant Blair?!" she bellowed with anger.

"Now Major, take it easy." said Potter soothingly to Houlihan.

She turned to him, "Colonel, the nurses are under my jurisdiction. Not only did she disobey protocol and desecrate the VIP tent, she is disrupting order!"

"It was actually me and BJ who did the disrupting. Margaret, have a heart. The kids are in love." pleaded Hawkeye.

Margaret sighed and looked with angry consideration at Hawkeye. Just as she opened her mouth in retort to Hawkeye, Nessa pushed through the three men and presented herself to the Major.

Radar grabbed her hand. She briefly squeezed his hand before she pulled out of his grasp. She stood in proper military fashion before her commanding officer.

Margaret folded her arms over her breast and gazed with expectant fury at Nessa. "Well Lieutenant, what do you have to say for yourself? This is hardly the behavior I expect from one of my nurses."

Nessa looked into Houlihan's eyes without fear but without defiance. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Ma'am."

The Major just considered her a moment before her eyes flashed in Radars direction. He flinched as she glared at him. Margaret then sniffed and shook her head in disbelief. "I'll have to make an example out of you Lieutenant, but I'll spare you from having this incident mar your permanent record, _this time_. If I hear about this _relationship_ again, rest assured, that I'll write you up."

Nessa accepted her fate with out a word, she just concentrated on the hills in the distance. "Come Lieutenant, let's get you to work." said Margaret. She acknowledged each of the men sternly before she turned to leave.

"Yes Ma'am!" replied Blair following after her.

Radar put his hand over his gaping mouth as he watched Nessa walk to her fait. Hawkeye put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok Radar."

"She's getting punished because of me. I didn't get in trouble at all. It's not fair." Radar complained franticly. "What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore because of this? I didn't even stand up to Burns when he was grabbing her. Ooh, I wanted to clock him so bad." Self disappointment began to consume him.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. I'm sure she understands." Hawkeye tried reassuring. Radar looked doubtful.

The three Doctors and Radar watched Margaret disappear into the bowels of the camp with Nessa before they started to leave.

"I don't think the Major could ever break that little filly's spirit Radar." said Colonel Potter. "If its consolation I'll work on getting Houlihan to ease up on her."

"Oh sir, I would really appreciate that." He replied sadly.

Radar looked, one last time, toward the direction of is heart before he went off to hid duties, plagued with worry.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been three whole days since Margaret disappeared with Nessa. Radar was only able to catch a quick look at his lady walking across the camp from time to time. He was beside himself. He wanted to go to her but was afraid that doing so would only get her into more trouble.

Radar prepared to hunker down for the evening. He reached under his blankets to secure his Teddy Bear when his hand brushed against a piece of paper. He pulled an envelope out from under his covers. Curiously, he turned it over. Walter was printed in bubbly script with a small heart sketched under it. He smiled to himself knowing the only person who could have left such an item for him. He excitedly put his glasses back on and sat on his cot before quickly opening the letter. It read…

_Dear Walter,_

_I miss you so much. I wish I could get to you somehow, but Hotlips is on me every minute. She has me cleaning the kitchen and mess after every meal, and she has me sterilizing every surgical instrument twice a day, even if it hasn't been used. That's only the half of it. I hit the sack as soon as I finish my duties, I've just been so exhausted. I finally got up early this morning before revelry to write you. I hope I can find a second to get this letter to you today. I think about you all the time. What gets me through the day is thinking of the time when we can be together again. I would clean all the kitchens in Korea just to be with you. I would do anything to be with you. Try and meet me behind the kitchen at 19:00 hours tomorrow night. That's when I finish up and I think its dark enough for us to meet for a few minutes. Try and write me back. I miss you. I love you._

_Nessa _

_P.S. How's Hope?_

Nessa's letter made him feel wonderful but at the same time awful. He hated hearing about her cleaning up the slop and working her fingers to the bone just because of him. He was excited at the prospect of meeting her, if only for a moment to steal a kiss, but he was afraid of getting her caught with him. He was absolutely torn. He walked over to his desk and began to compose a letter.

After finishing, Radar put down his pencil with a sigh. He wished he could be more eloquent with words but was satisfied that the letter loosely summed up his feelings. Now the question was how to get it to her. He then remembered that mail would probably come into the camp tomorrow, he would have to deliver it and this would be the excuse he needed.

He sealed his feelings in an envelope and put her name on the front. He walked over to his cot and put his letter along with the letter from Nessa under his pillow before he slid under the covers. He closed his eyes and felt comforted by Nessa's words. He avidly looked forward to seeing and maybe even touching her again.

* * *

The next day Radar impatiently awaited the mail. He hoped that it wouldn't be delayed. He wanted to get his letter to Nessa as soon as possible. When it finally came he quickly sorted it out, not taking the usual time to try and spy into certain letters. 

He found a letter and a magazine addressed to Nessa. The letter was from an Annabelle Blair in New York he assumed was her mother. The periodical was Vanity Fair. Now he could seek her out.

Radars anticipation grew as he started out to deliver the mail. He tried to slow his step so he wouldn't attract attention. When he got to Nessa's tent he took a deep breath and knocked. Louise answered the door and looked expectantly at him.

"Mail call." he announced a bit apprehensively.

She held out her hand and Radar gave her mail to her. Ginger and Kelly also came to the door looking for their mail but there was no Nessa.

"Thanks Radar." said Kelly absently as she took her letters.

Radar gently grabbed Kelly's arm before she returned into the tent. "Can you tell me where Nessa is?" he whispered to her. She eyed him suspiciously and he quickly released her arm. "I have mail for her." he added innocently.

"I can put it on her cot." she sweetly suggested. Radar just gaped at her a moment as he tried to find an excuse to deliver Nessa's mail to her personally, it escaped him, so he sighed sadly and offered the mail to her. Kelly decided she had never seen anything more pitiful than the look on his dejected and defeated face. "She's in the supply tent taking inventory." she admitted making Radar's face light up like the morning sun. "Don't let Major Houlihan see you go in there with her." she warned.

"I won't, thanks Kelly." he said cheerfully before he turned and headed for supply with a skip in his step. She considered him with amusement before retreating into the tent to read her mail.

As he drew closer to supply he looked about nervously. He quickly entered the tent and exhaled with relief. Then, to his complete elation, Nessa stepped out from behind a supply shelf. They briefly stared at each other before forces beyond their control swiftly drew them together into a fierce embrace. "Mail call." chirped Radar before Nessa took his face in her hands and firmly pressed her lips to his.

Their unrelenting kiss seemed all too brief. Their breathless lips parted and they tightly held onto each other. "I can't stay here too long in case of Hotlips." stated Radar mournfully. "I'm sorry Nessa. I'm sorry I got you into this."

"Don't be silly, there's nothing for you to be sorry about. It'll all be over in a month and we'll have more time together." she comforted as she ran her hands over him.

"I love you." he whispered, squeezing her tightly.

"I love you too, sweet boy." she returned softly into his cold ear. Her warm breath sent a thrilling shiver through him and he moaned with delight as his hair stood on end.

Radar gently pulled himself from her. He looked at her dangerously while touching her soft rosy cheek. "I have to go before we get caught." His statement formed a lump in his throat, he swallowed it before continuing. "The Colonel said he would try and get Houlihan to ease up on you."

Nessa pouted, "Will I see you behind the kitchen tonight?"

He nodded in accordance to her invitation then handed Nessa her mail. "You got something special today."

She looked at her letters and noted, with a sad smile, the one bearing only her first name. "I'll write you another, as soon as I get the time." she said.

"I'll write you too. I have to go now." he said anxiously as he went to the door.

"I'll be thinking about you." said Nessa as she followed him.

Radar let out a breathless titter. "Oh, I'll be thinkin' about you too." He ruefully looked into her begging blue eyes and touched her cheek once more before he exited the tent. His chest hurt as he continued on his mail delivery.

Nessa stood alone in the dreary supply tent clutching her letters to her chest. She was so desperate to be with him. She sighed and pushed her anguish aside as she opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Nessa,_

_I miss you too. I think about you all the time too. I feel horrible about you getting into trouble. I was afraid of you being mad at me for all this. I was so happy to get your letter. You are everything to me. I wanted to hit Maj. Burns when he started in on you. I didn't because I didn't want to get you in trouble but you got in trouble anyhow. I guess I should have hit him. I wanted to so bad. I don't want anything to hurt you. I would do anything to protect you. I probably shouldn't meet you because I don't want to get you in deeper with Hotlips but I can't go on without seeing you. I'll try and get to the kitchen without being caught. I love you very, very much._

_Your Walter_

_P.S. The dove is fine _

Nessa sadly tucked her love letter deep into her breast pocket and then put her other reading into her side jacket pocket for later. She had to return to her duties before Hotlips would start to wonder what was taking her so long.

* * *

A little before 19:00, Radar headed out across the compound toward the kitchen. When the front door of the kitchen came into view he dipped into the shadows and cautiously approached. The door opened and he ducked behind the nearest tent. He peeked out to see who it was. It was Hotlips followed by Nessa, who looked like she was being led in front of a firing squad. 

Radar clenched his teeth with anger then he relented to sorrow as he watched the war horse leave with his girl. He returned to his office with a long face.

* * *

Later that evening Nessa returned to her tent and got in bed. She read the letter from her mother. Nothing new from the Bronx, her mother was asking if there was anything she needed and how she was doing. She thought about writing home soon with news about her new found love. 

Nessa put the letter away and stared into the darkness. She was exhausted but unable to sleep. Her thoughts were filled with Radar and the fact that she inadvertently stood him up earlier. She wanted to be with him badly. Knowing he was only a hop, skip and a jump away from her just bothered her even more.

A crazy notion entered her mind. She got up and began putting on her slippers and robe. "Nessa, are you ok?" whispered a sleepy voice inside the tent, it was Ginger.

"I'm not feeling too great. I think I have a touch of Dysentery or food poisoning or something." Nessa lied.

Ginger rolled back over with a groan and Nessa quietly slipped out of the tent. She looked around nervously and then sprinted out into the cold night on her tip toes.

She ran toward her destination keeping a look out for trouble. As she got to the office door she spied the guard as he came around the side of a tent in the distance. She quickly and quietly stepped inside the office before she was noticed.

It was very dark inside. Radars soft snoring indicated she didn't wake him. She went to his side and took off her slippers and robe before she picked up his blanket and got into the cot with him, he stirred.

"It's me." Nessa comforted as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Nessy, what are you doing?" he asked groggily.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you. Houlihan came for me. She wanted me to straighten up the lab before lights out." she whispered as she pecked at his cheek.

"Somebody might catch you here." Radar tried to reason as his body became prisoner to her soft touches.

"I need you, I don't care." she hissed pushing her lips toward his. "Ouch!" she yelped as something hard poked her hip. She reached under the covers and grasped the culprit. Radars Teddy had poked her with its nose. She smiled as she pulled it out from under the blankets. "Looks like someone else wants to come between us besides the Majors." she playfully stated.

"He just ain't used to sharin' the bed with anyone." replied Radar bashfully taking the bear and pushing him off to the side.

"He better get used to it, quick." she growled before pressing into him. She kissed him hard.

The room was almost completely dark. Radars senses seemed heightened due to the fact that he couldn't see. Nessa's soft moans tickled his ears. The touch of her body and her kisses were electric. She didn't just smell like the floral soap she used, it was the natural sent of her skin, of her body. He noticed it now and it made him ache for her.

They quickly worked themselves into frenzy. Radar discovered that Nessa wasn't wearing anything under her form fitting union suit. He undid a couple buttons near her neck so he could touch her warm supple skin. His fingers inched closer and closer to the tender naked bosoms underneath her woolens.

Nessa also found that Radar wasn't wearing much under the thermal underwear he wore to bed on this cold night. Her hands searched him thoroughly before they found his ardent erection. She touched it lightly through his pants and it throbbed under her finger tips. She groaned as desire consumed her and drove her to finish unfastening the buttons down her front.

"Nessa, what are we doing? What if someone comes in here?" he urgently whispered.

"I need you." she sighed as she peeled off her garment.

Radar touched her with a delirious moan. He ran his hands all over her delicate body.

"It's so chilly." she replied as she pulled the blanket up to her chin and pressed into Radar seeking his warmth.

He moved to get out of the cot. "Just a minute." he said as started across the dark room. "Ow!" he exclaimed with a crash, stubbing his toe on the chair near his desk.

"Shhhh, are you ok?!" Nessa hissed quietly.

"Yeah." he mumbled irritably before hopping to the stove. He stoked it then ran back to the cot and got under the covers quickly, with his cold pinky toe now smarting. "Berrrr, it _is_ cold. It must have dropped a few degrees more." he whispered, hugging her to him.

"Make me warm." she moaned.

"We're gonna get caught." he weakly warned again before she pulled the blanket over their heads completely covering them. They kissed wildly until Nessa started undoing the buttons on his fly. His breath quickened as she pulled his silky full erection out of his pants and stroked it lovingly.

Suddenly, Nessa pushed Radar onto his back and got on top of him. She mounted him quickly. They issued passionate noises into the darkness as they merged together.

She sat up straight and slowly started grinding herself around the warm, excited figure beneath her. She pulled the blanket up around her shoulders to shield her naked torso from the cold. "I want to orgasm with you in me. I want us to do it together. Can you hold it until I do it?" she asked breathlessly.

"I don't know." he moaned as his body throbbed inside her.

"Try." she urged as she took up his right hand and directed it between her spread thighs. "You know where to touch me."

"Don't move too much." Radar implored desperately as he searched for her pleasure spot.

He found it, and was amazed at how hard she was. She was extremely aroused. "That's it baby." Nessa goaded gently as he began to unsteadily work on her.

It was hard for him to get his hand to work right with all the excitement pumping through him. He wanted to thrust deep into her trembling body but held back. Doing so would surly provoke the climax that was bearing down on him.

Luckily for Radar, he only had to ring her hard little bell for less than a minute before she gasped and started quaking. Her hot essence gushed out around him. Nessas body pulsated, bringing him swiftly to his end. His chest heaved with passionate breath as he tried to stifle his cries.

She fell to his chest panting. He embraced her with shaking hands. She touched his face with an exasperated moan and kissed him softly before she pulled herself off him and collapsed at his side. "That felt _soooo_ good." Nessa released in a satisfied breath.

"Jiminy Crickets, did that feel good." Radar whispered feebly before squeezing her tightly.

Nessa giggled sweetly at her stunned little beau. "I've just been so tense. You were just what the Doctor ordered." she smiled in the dark.

"You know what they say about an apple a day..." replied Radar wickedly.

"You've been hanging out with Hawkeye too long I think." said Nessa as she tickled his side.

He blithely squirmed before tenderly pushing her tickling fingers away. They snuggled under the warm blanket for at time before a subject popped into Radars head. "Where did you get that Tattoo?" he asked complaisantly.

"It bothers you doesn't it?" she responded with apparent disquiet.

"Oh Nessa, no, it doesn't bother me at all. I – I'm just curious, that's all." he tried to justify as he caressed her to him.

"It's stupid." Nessa mumbled.

"Tell me." Radar pressed.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Basically, I was drunk." she admitted with humiliation.

"Oh no!" he lamely tried to express his sympathy while muffling laughter.

"Oh yes, I was as drunk as a Sailor." Nessa stated firmly. "Real lady like, huh?"

"Well, tell me the story, _if you can remember_." prodded Radar teasingly.

"Not if you'll make fun." she warned with a hint of danger.

"I won't make fun, I promise. I think your Tattoo is – sexy." he assured caressing her provocatively.

"Really?" she asked with surprise.

"Really, can I see it again?" he hesitantly asked.

"Sure, but it's too dark in here." she said.

"I'll turn on the light." Before he moved to get out of the cot, he took a moment to tuck his relaxing member back into his pants and fasten up his fly. He then pulled down the flaps over the windows and doors so the light wouldn't attract unwanted attention before working his way to the desk, this time taking care not to stub his toes again. He turned on the desk lamp and they both shielded their eyes from the sting of sudden light.

He hurriedly returned to the cot as Nessa sat up and looked for her long johns through squinty eyes. She found them and started to dress. She pulled them up to her waist and folded her arms over her cold nipples. She slipped her cold toes into her slippers then turned her back to Radar who reached for his glasses.

As his vision adjusted, the vivid orange, black and white of her butterfly stood out in exceptional detail. He delicately moved her hair over so he could see its curled antennae. His sight swept over her sumptuous neck and then to her shoulders before he noted her perfect shoulder blades framing the art on her back. He lightly ran his finger over the Monarch, making Nessa shiver. "I'm sorry." he whispered as he caressed her goose bumped shoulders. "It's very pretty. What made you do it? I thought about getting a Tattoo before but I never had enough guts to do it. Did it hurt?" he inquired as he helped her get her cold arms into her thermals.

"I passed out on the table so I didn't feel it when it was getting put on me but I felt it the next day. It swelled up and turned red. I had to have a Doctor look at it and make sure it wasn't infected." Nessa explained as she turned to face Radar while buttoning up her front. She continued, "I regret it. I get strange looks from people when they see it. I try and keep my back from people in the showers. I guess they think I'm a weirdo."

"You shouldn't hide it, it's nice. Who cares what people think?" Radar encouraged.

Nessa petted his cheek as she gazed at him affectionately. "Well, my advice is _not_ to get one. Besides, I don't want you markin' up your cute little body." She smiled as she playfully pinched his tummy.

She made him so happy and he hugged her tightly. She fell into his embrace eagerly. "You still didn't tell me why you did it?" he pried.

Nessa sighed, "A lot of Saki is why." She pulled out of his arms and looked into his expectant eyes. She shook her head in amusement. "When I was stationed at Tokyo General I go to know a couple of nurses our age. We went out on the town and had too much to drink. We met up with some soldiers on R and R. They were fun guys and pretty decent too. They got us into a game of Truth or Dare. I don't remember half of it but I ended up at the Tattoo parlor across the street. When I woke up the next day, with a killer hangover I might add, I felt the burning on my back and found the Tattoo." she finished with a shrug.

"Wow." Radar wondered at her.

"I'm just happy I didn't end up with a skull and crossbones or a heart that says Mother or something awful like that." she added light heartedly. She looked at her slipperd feet avoiding Radars appraising eyes.

_She's so different from any girl I have ever met. Soft and pretty like a flower or a bird but she's strong and passionate and smart – and fun. __She's so – interesting – so perfect_. Radar adored.

"How is our dove doing?" Nessa asked changing the subject.

"Oh, ok I guess, eating ok. When can we take off the bandages?" he returned.

"In a couple of weeks, I _should_ change the dressings. I'll try and stop by in the next couple of days." She looked thoughtful before continuing. "You know Walter, I was just thinking about something you said in your letter."

"Oh?" he answered curiously.

"Well, you know how you said you wanted to hit Burns?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want you goin' around picking fights cause you think it'll impress me." Nessa gently cautioned.

Radar looked away from her as his expression turned slightly agitated. "He was touching you. I didn't want to impress you, I wanted to protect you." he grumbled.

She cupped his chin and delicately directed his gaze toward her. "Nonetheless, it doesn't become you and fighting does nothing for me, understand?"

His eyes softened and he fondled her dark golden curls. "I'll always protect you." he sighed.

Nessa considered Radar and he smiled lovingly at her. She returned the favor by falling against him, he entwined her in his arms.

"I have to get back to my tent and get some sleep if I'm to appease the beast tomorrow." Nessa said as she felt sleepiness overcome her.

"I'll walk you back to your tent." he blindly but gallantly offered.

"No, I'll be fine. I don't want us to run into any trouble." she said as she looked at his sad expression, she squeezed is hand. "Write me and we can sneak some more time together." she sadly smiled. Nessa stood up and put on her robe, Radar followed.

"I hate not knowing when the next time I'm gonna see you is." he complained as they walked to the door.

"I'm right here, things will get easier, I promise." Nessa encouraged before hugging him tightly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." he softly cried into her neck. He hated letting her out of his arms. It hurt him whenever they parted and those feeling were getting more severe by the day. When he was with her he was happier than he ever was. To be deprived of that euphoria was excruciating.

"I'll never leave you." she purred.

He looked into her wet eyes and sniffled back his own tears. "Go now, before you get in trouble." he ordered firmly.

She zealously kissed him then turned her back to him and ran out the door. She ran back to her tent with tears running down her face. She quietly entered her tent and got into her bed. She hid her wet face in her pillow and tried to still her emotions. She soon fell asleep with thoughts of her lover filling her dreams.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Winter in Korea pressed on with bitter cold and snow, making life at the 4077th a living Hell. Accompanying the chest, belly and leg wounds was frost bite. Many soldiers lost toes and fingers due to the bitter cold. Normal daily tasks took twice the amount of effort in the cold, snow and mud.

The first week January was a week nobody wanted to remember. It snowed almost constantly as casualties flooded into the camp for eight days straight with no respite. Doctors, Nurses, Medics and the rest, worked in shifts only breaking for small bouts of sleep and food. The busyness had one plus side for Nessa as it seemed to have taken Margaret's mind off her. It had been about three weeks since the Burns incident and Houlihans grip on Nessa seemed to loosen over the past hectic week.

Radar and Nessa met whenever possible, their meetings were brief and sometimes far between. Despite the obstacles set before them, the couples love blazed hotter as the cold winter days passed. Also, their dove was just about ready to have its bandages removed. Radar decided to wait until Nessas punishment was over before they took off the dressings. Nessa's freedom was anxiously anticipated.

* * *

One evening, Major Houlihan knocked at the door of the Nurses tent. She entered disrupting the girls out of their relaxation. She began dictating their assignments from the roster. She left Nessa for last, as usual. 

"Lieutenant Blair, you're to return to regular duty. Your _punishment_ is over." the major declared with her usual haughtiness.

Nessa quietly exhaled with relief as Houlihan continued listing duties for her from the roster. All were normal nursing duties and regular shifts. The Major left the tent and Nessa leaned back into her cot, "Thank God." she sighed.

* * *

The next day, Nessa immediately went in search of Radar to tell him the good news. The sky was dark that day, as if it warned of imminent bad weather. At least the edge was taken out of the cold as it warmed slightly, to a damp 30 degrees, turning the snow into slush and mud. She found him grooming the Colonels horse. "That's a magnificent animal." she complimented as she looked into the stall. 

"Nessy!" Radar exclaimed happily. "Come on in, it's ok. Sophie's very gentle." Nessa pushed open the gate and entered slowly. "She _is_ pretty isn't she?" he said as he ran the brush through her main a couple of times.

"Very." replied Nessa as she came to stop next to him and Sophie. She pet the mare then turned her attention toward Radar. She caressed his face with gloved fingers before she planted a sensuous kiss on him. Radar looked a little dazed as she pulled her lips from his. No matter how many times she greeted him with a kiss, it always seemed to knock him for a loop. "I'm off my punishment, Houlihan said so last night." she jumped with joy a little as she relayed her good news.

"That's great!" smiled Radar as he took up her hand. "Now we gotta be careful so we don't get you in trouble again." he instructed.

Nessa warmly smiled at his concern and nodded in agreement. "How's the dove? I'm ready to get its bandages off." she said.

"I was just gonna go over there." he replied.

They headed off toward his menagerie. Radar was extremely wary of being seen together by the Majors. Nessa convinced him it was imposable to never be seen together, and that it was no crime to walk side by side. Her reasoning seemed to ease his worries a bit and they planed future time together, but despite being alleviated of some of his fear Radar hatched a few ideas on how avoid the Majors.

When they got to the dove Radar uncovered its crate. The dove looked up at them, startled out of it's sleep and Nessa picked it up. "Hi there Hope, you look like your doing ok despite the yucky weather." she greeted as she tucked the bird in her jacket.

To avoid the damp chill they went into the clerk's office. They sat on his cot and put the dove between them on an old towel. Nessa took off her gloves and pulled a small scissors from her pocket. "Now's the moment of truth." she stated before she began to remove the bandages.

After the bandages were off, the dove sat motionless between them. It looked around, confused by its surroundings and its freedom. It ruffled its feathers and Radar smiled at Nessa. She returned the favor then reached over to touch him, but her sudden movement startled the bird into flight. It landed unsteadily atop the radio equipment. "Oh wow, did you see that?!" Radar said with excitement as he stood up to recover the dove. He moved toward the bird slowly. The dove shifted nervously and cooed as it watched him approach. "Its ok, I'm not gonna hurt ya." he gently encouraged as he extended his hand toward the bird. He was inches away when the dove launched its self into the air again making soft whistling sounds in rhythm with its beating wings. The dove landed on the file cabinet. This time, it was a bit surer on its feet.

"Let it be Walt, It's been stuck in a box for weeks. Come sit by me and watch." Nessa instructed with an inviting pat on the cot next to her.

Radar sheepishly returned to the cot. "My friend Davey back home used to call me Walt." He looked back into his childhood with a smile "I haven't been called that for a long time."

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do." he replied with a sense of comfort. "Hope looks real good, you did a great job Nessy." he delicately complimented. She glowed at his compliment.

Radar became mesmerized by the beauty next to him. He noticed her smiling eyes as she contently watched the dove now preening its once broken wing. He started tingling again as his eyes ran hungrily over her.

Nessa turned to him and noticed his expression. "Oh baby, what are you thinkin' about?" she whispered seductively as she touched his face.

"You. Your all I ever think about anymore. I'm so in love with you." he revealed with desperation.

Nessa softly moaned as she brushed his bottom lip with her thumb. Her eyes fell to rest upon his mouth. "You make me crazy." she whispered as she brought her lips to his.

They locked together and just as they began to forget where they were and the fact that it was the middle of the day, Potter entered on his way to his office. The door slammed shut and they jumped apart. Radar leapt to his feet when he saw the Colonel looking at him quizzically. "Sir! I was just – we were only…" Radar stammered. Nessa also quickly jumped to attention with a horrified look on her face. The startled dove took to the air again.

"What in Tarnation is that?!" exclaimed Potter, he gestured toward the dove as it landed on the back of the chair.

"It's a dove Sir." Radar said nervously as he rushed toward the bird and quickly took it under control.

"Well what's it doing in here?" the Colonel asked with agitation.

"Well uh, it had a broken wing and Nessa fixed it – Sir." Radar explained as his heart drummed inside his chest.

Colonel Potter considered the young couple as they stood chastised before him. He looked at the little bird in Radars arms. Completely charmed by the sight, the Colonel shook his head. "You two are made for each other, I have to admit." he sighed. "Blair, I would like to have a word with Radar." he calmly stated.

"Yes Sir." Nessa took her cue and scooped the dove from Radars arms. Their worried eyes met briefly before she left.

Potter opened the door to his office and gestured Radar to enter, he then silently sat at his desk and put his papers down. Radar stood nervously before him. The Colonel started to sort through the papers briefly before he looked up at him. "Did you get those blanket requisitions out?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, this morning Sir." Radar eagerly returned.

"How about those boots, did you find out if they sent them yet?"

"They said they got the paper work and that it would take three weeks to process." Radar answered apprehensively.

"Goddamn Army! We probably won't see em' till summer." Potter grumbled.

"At least we'll have boots for next winter." Radar returned with a nervous smile.

Potter glared at him disgusted by the thought of being stuck in Korea another winter. Radars face sobered as he noticed the Colonels expression, he looked down realizing his folly.

Potter sighed and looked at Radar as he stood there avoiding his gaze. He considered what he just saw in the other room and how to approach it. He remembered the first time he fell in love. He thought about how the couple must be feeling, being stuck in a war zone, while their love bloomed. He thought about all the things they were overcoming and how their love still seemed to grow. Then, he though that the best way to approach the subject was not to.

"Dismissed." he suddenly barked to Radars dismay. Radar quickly turned to leave. "Radar?" Potter beckoned.

"Sir?" said Radar timidly.

"Don't piss off the Majors anymore. Blair just got off her punishment." the Colonel warned.

"Yes Sir." replied Radar before he went to the door. He stopped before exiting and turned to the Colonel again, "Sir?"

"Yes Radar." Potter grumbled as he sorted through his paperwork.

"Thank you." Radar expressed with all the sincerity he could muster.

"Get those boots here, pronto!" ordered the Colonel angrily.

"Yes Sir!" Radar was out of the room like a flash and on the phone to find the missing boots.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Winter gave way to spring and now Radar and Nessa found it easier to find places to be alone. As warm weather brought the brown landscape to life, the two would disappear into the nearby fields for hours to take pleasure in each other. Their appetite for each other was insatiable. Once upon a time the innocent boy could barely imagine himself with a woman. That time was long gone. Nessa started to wrap her body around him in ways unimaginable. He anticipated her needs and accommodated her every whim. He became very adept at making love.

Radar often wondered if sex was like this for everyone, _so intense_. He wondered if maybe he was somehow tapping into her feelings when they made love, because sometimes, emotions seemed to fill him so completely that they never left enough room for him to draw in a breath. Since their first night together, his mental connection to her grew gradually stronger. It always happened when she had something to ask of him. His sixth sense always kicked in the strongest in when people needed him. Although, he finished a sentence for her once in a while, his connection with her seemed to be the strongest during their sexual encounters.

* * *

One warm sunny day at the end of March the lovers disappeared into the long grass. They pulled their spent and breathless, bare bodies out of a pose that required one of Nessa's legs over Radars shoulder. Her other leg rested between his thighs while he pleasured her upright on his knees. As they lay on a blanket catching their breath, the warm sun beat down on their sweaty bodies. Radar consciously placed his cap over his southern exposure and turned to Nessa who casually sunned herself, openly nude to all the world. He lightly ran his finger over her and asked, "How do you know how to make love like this? I never imagined there could be so many ways to do it." 

Nessa smiled at him. "Kama Sutra." she simply stated.

"Who?" he replied looking at her with interest as the foreign phrase escaped her perfect lips.

"Kama Sutra, it's an ancient Hindu Sanskrit about the pleasures of making love." she explained.

"I've never heard of it." He looked down despondently. He hated feeling ignorant, especially around Nessa. She tuned to face him and began to run her fingers through his hair until he looked up at her then she pet pouty chin. She shook her head negatively and gave him a warning glare, letting him know she knew what he was feeling. She would often lecture him about his insecurities, telling him how clever and cute he was. She always had a way of bringing him out of a funk. Radar sighed with a wisp of a smile and leaned back onto the blanket, allowing himself to soak in the suns warmth. "So, how did you learn about this - Kama Sutra?" he asked.

She exhaled and fell back onto the blanket. "Well, after my father died my mother and I spent a summer in India. My uncle was an American ambassador and invited us to stay with him. He figured the change in scenery would help relieve the grief. While I was there I made friends with an Indian boy who knew some English. He was the son of a man that worked for my uncle. His name was Nandi. He would whisk me away on one adventure after another. Some of my fondest childhood memories were of that summer and running wild through the streets of Delhi with Nandi. I put up an awful fuss when my mom wanted to return to the Bronx" Nessa smiled and shook her head as she remembered.

"How exciting." uttered Radar in wonder.

"Once, my uncle took us on a five day Elephant safari in Khajuraho. We made camp near this big temple. I heard Uncle Gill tell my mother to keep the kids away from it. When she asked if it was dangerous he told her no, it was just inappropriate. The tip peaked over the trees about a half a mile away. It seemed to tease and called to Nandi and me. He convinced me to sneak out and explore it after the adults feel asleep and that's just what we did. That night we snook out of camp. We got to the temple, it was huge and frightening. Nandi held my hand and lifted up his lantern to expose the scenes depicted on the intricately carved walls. There were Indians making love, in so many different ways. My heart raced. It made me blush and fired my imagination. I almost forgot Nandi was there, he was so quiet until he kissed me. That was my first kiss, I was ten, he was eleven." Nessa pleasantly stared up at the billowy clouds as they traveled across the clear blue sky a few moments before continuing. "Later I learned that the carvings depicted the art of Kama Sutra. Discovering those images made me discover my sexuality. Many American women are ashamed by sex and as I later studied writings on the subject, I realized sex was nothing to be ashamed of. It's a natural state and should be explored." she stated matter-of-factly.

Radar was fascinated by the exquisite creature next to him. He turned to her again and fondled her breast with an aroused gleam in his eyes. "You sure have lived an exciting life. I wish I could say my first kiss was that special." he mused.

Nessa turned to him and smiled, "Tell me."

"No, it's stupid." Radar said with a nervous laugh.

"Pleeeease?" Nessa whined with begging eyes.

He could never resist her begging. "God, it's so embarrassing." he stated to himself as he put his hand over his eyes. "Betsy Brown used to chase me home after school everyday. I don't know why I ran away from her all the time. She never really did anything to me. Anyways, I tripped on a root that grew out from under this old oak on the edge of our corn field one day. She finally caught me and she kissed me. I started to cry and she got off me. I got up and ran home. " Radar explained flatly.

"Aw, how old were you?" Nessa giggled as she caressed his naked body.

"Seven or eight." he answered.

"Poor baby boy, you were scared." she doted pressing into him.

Radar leaned back and looked up at the sky as Nessa rested on his chest. "I guess I was. Now that I look back on it, I wonder why. I was always so afraid of being touched by girls."

"I think it's a pretty normal reaction for such a young boy. Your not afraid anymore are you?" she asked.

Radar hugged her tight. "I've never felt this – right about anything in my life. You know, until you came, people here would go out of their way to make me feel like a kid. I've noticed people have been treating me with a little more respect since we started going together. You make me feel the way a man should feel. You make me feel so great Nessy." Nessa started caressing him a little more enthusiastically. He pressed himself to her, allowing his hat to fall to the blanket, revealing his excitement. "Tell me more about Kama Sutra." he begged softly as he cupped her breast and took her nipple gently between his fingers.

"Why don't I just show you?" she purred before kissing him deeply. They continued to make love for hours with no heed to their surroundings. They didn't stop until the sun dipped below the hills.

* * *

Radar and Nessa spent almost all of their free time together. Not just making love but playing games like Checkers, Old Maid and War. They listened to his 45s and talked for hours about everything. They would talk and giggle into the night, forgetting the time. Sometimes they would lay in his cot, side by side, and share his comic books and sometimes Nessa would read especially juicy excerpts from her romance novels, this drove Radar mad as erotic words were whispered to him by the most sensual voice he ever heard. They also prepared their dove for freedom by gently tossing it from hand to hand in the mess, when it was empty, to strengthen its wing. They were best friends. 

Major Margaret Houlihan seemed to forget all about fraternizing officers and enlisted as she became wrapped up in her own relationship. In May Donald Penobscot came to visit her at the 4077th and they married. This provoked a chain of events, beginning with Burns loosing his mind and finding his way back to the states, which led to the arrival of a new doctor, Charles Emerson Winchester the Third. Radar was grateful for the fact that Winchester cared not for the Army, nor anyone for that matter, and he left Radar and Nessa alone. And now, since the Majors were no longer a problem it seemed nothing could stand in their way.

* * *

It was a warm overcast day as the couple set out into the countryside, but today was different, this time it wasn't to make love. As they walked Nessa held Hope in her arms. She had a melancholy expression. 

"I seen the doves feeding in a clearing about fifty yards to the west." Radar explained as they walked.

"What if they don't like em'?" Nessa worried as she pet the bird.

Radar put his arm around her waist to comfort her. "Hope needs to be free." he gently persuaded. Nessa just nod her head in wistful agreement.

They arrived at the clearing and the flock of doves was there, feeding on grass seed. They didn't approach too closely. The flock eyed them suspiciously as they sat in the nearby grass. After a time the birds returned to their normal grazing. Nessa held Hope to her bosom possessively as she watched the birds. Radar rubbed her back, trying to ease her sorrow. "Why don't you show Hope the others?" he coaxed softly.

She kept her eyes from him to try and hide the wetness forming in them. She knew she was being irrational, she wanted the bird to be free and happy but she became close to the animal and now the bond was to be broken. She faced the bird toward the flock. She wondered if Hope could see the others, they sat about thirty feet from them.The dove eyed its surroundings with apprehension then it became focused toward the movement of the flock in the grass. The dove was still as it watched, then it wiggled. Her heart ached as she saw the interest Hope had in the other birds. Radar sat quietly as he sadly watched her struggle with her emotions.

A gentle rain started to fall. Nessa sighed and looked at Radar. He sympathetically gazed into her watery blue beseeching eyes before she shamefully dropped them. Her lips trembled as she fought back her tears. It broke his heart and he wiped the rain and tears from her cheek. "Shhhh, its ok Nessy." he whispered as he hugged her close.

Nessa pulled out of his arms and took a deep breath with determination. She brought the bird to her face and cuddled it, feeling its soft feathers. She then placed Hope on the ground in front of her. The bird looked around nervously. Rain started coming down harder and suddenly the flock took to the air. Hope leapt into flight and followed them to freedom. Nessa began to silently weep. Radar embraced her tightly. "Oh Nessa." he sighed as he rocked her in his arms. "Hope will be just fine."

"That was beautiful." she sobbed.

Radars eyes were starting to well up now. He pulled her from him to look at her. He wiped the wetness from her red face and pushed her wet curls out of her eyes. "Your beautiful." he stated lustfully.

She pressed into his arms with a whimper. "I love you." she breathed.

Radar felt that to tell Nessa he loved her in return would do no justice to his feelings for her. He had been contemplating what he was about to do for too long. Resolutely he decided his contemplation would end.

"Marry me." he murmured softly.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The rain poured onto the couple as they embraced. Nessa froze as she tried to understand what she just heard. Radar nervously awaited her reply. She pulled free from his arms and looked at him, her mouth gaping. "What did you say?" she asked in amazement.

"Nessa, I love you. I know I don't have much but – but, I love you and I promise to care for you - forever. I can't imagine my life without you. Marry me, please marry me." Radar implored urgently as he began to cry.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, yes, yes, yes." Nessa earnestly whispered in his ear.

Every yes made Radar hug her tighter and tighter. "I'll try and make you so happy." he promised, his joyful tears mixed with the rain that fell onto Nessa's wet curls.

* * *

The rain poured hard as the newly engaged couple ran back to camp hand in hand. As soon as they returned, they were warned of more casualties due to arrive. After changing into dry fatigues they immediately returned to duty. Nessa felt like she was floating and could hardly think of the tasks at hand. Radar felt like his chest would burst from the pride, joy and love that seemed to swell uncontrollably inside him. 

After the tide of incoming ebbed, Radar sat pleasantly at his desk typing out the duty logs when Colonel Potter entered. "Oh Colonel, I was just finishing up the logs, do you need anything else tonight Sir?" Radar asked not bothering to mask his chipper mood.

"No Radar, I think that's all." the Colonel yawned. "I think I'll hit the sack. Oh, I almost forgot!"

"Sir?" Radar chirped cheerfully.

"Your up for some R and R, you can leave for a few days in Seoul as soon as the casualties get shipped out." announced Potter with a smile. Radars happy face drooped at the thought of leaving his future wife alone. Potter looked confused. "What's wrong son, don't you want your R and R?"

"Sir, I don't have to take that R and R if I don't want to, do I?" Radar asked.

"Why in the name of Whistler's Mother wouldn't you want to take your R and R?" asked the bewildered Colonel.

"Well Sir, it's just that – there's so many things to get done around here - and I should be here to get them done, Sir." Radar tried to falsely justify himself.

The Colonel eyed him with suspicion, "Its Blair, isn't it?" he carefully asked.

Radar looked away from his appraising stair. "Colonel, I just don't want to leave her here alone. I mean, what if we get attacked? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her." he worried.

The Colonel smirked, "Radar it's your R & R, if you don't want to take it, fine; but you know, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Just let me know what you decide by Monday."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir." said Radar with a thoughtful expression.

"Goodnight Radar." said the tired and aching Colonel as he left Radar alone with his thoughts. Radar debated taking his R & R. The thought had occurred to him that he could get Nessa an engagement ring in Seoul.

* * *

The next day, as Radar and Nessa sat down to breakfast together, she noticed that he was quieter than normal; he looked as if he had something on his mind. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

"Oh, it's nothing." Radar sighed sending her a weak smile.

"Tell me." she gently demanded.

He looked into her expectant eyes. He was a tad annoyed with himself; he could never resist giving her anything she asked for. He smirked, thinking that it was a small price to pay for her love. "I'm up for R & R." he stated sullenly.

"That's great!" Nessa exclaimed with a smile.

"No its not, I can't leave you alone." he said firmly.

Nessa looked at him with exasperation, "Why, don't you trust me?"

"It's not that! It's just that… This is a war zone Nessa, I don't feel right leaving you here unprotected." he explained, searching her for understanding.

She reached across the table and took his hand, "That's so sweet, but you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I really think you should go to Seoul and relax."

"How can I relax with out you?" he asked sadly. Nessa looked at him and sighed. Every day he did or said something to make her heart melt. She wanted to crawl across the table and take the little Teddy Bear sitting across from her and kiss him till his stitches popped. He suddenly continued interrupting her racing thoughts, "The only reason why I would want to go, is so I could get you a ring."

She shook her head with mild disbelief, "God your so sweet." she murmured as she devoured him with her eyes. She looked down at her chow to try and control her lusty cravings. "Baby, do whatever you like, but if you go, I'll be just fine and I'll be anxiously awaiting your return." she finished.

* * *

After much deliberation and a visit to the Swamp, Radar finally decided to go to Seoul, but not before he tried to recruited Hawkeye and/or BJ to guard Nessa. Hawkeye didn't seem to take Radar too seriously, stating that he already had enough to do looking after all the other _unspoken for_ nurses, but the ever reasonable BJ told him not to worry and that he would keep an eye on her. Radar also took the liberty of lecturing Nessa on what to do if the enemy attacked and finally, he gave her his Teddy to watch after. She was thrilled by the gesture and assured him the bear would be well looked after. She hugged it close and smiled at the sent of the bear, it smelled like it's owner. 

He was very nervous about leaving her. He had three days leave but insisted on just spending the night. He was on a mission to get the ring, plus it would give him some time to write home about his engagement. He was sure his mother would kick the bucket at the news, and if she didn't kick it then, she would surly kick it when she saw Nessa. He smiled to himself as he sat in the Jeep headed toward Seoul, _Boy, won't they all be surprised when they see Nessy. They aint never gonna believe it." _

That night away from his girl was the longest night of Radars life. He couldn't bear it, so he called the camp and got an irate Klinger on the phone. Klinger was complaining about filing and paperwork when Radar asked him if he could talk to Nessa. "You haven't been gone for more than ten hours! Quit worrying she's fine, she's on duty. Nobody worries about me and I'm slowly being smothered by triplicate forms! Look, I'll tell her you called if I ever find my way out of this paper Hell." Klinger hung up abruptly and Radar went back to his bed to work on his letter home some more. His worries about Nessa were alleviated slightly but he dreaded going back to the mess hurricane Klinger was making.

After two days of searching, Radar found the perfect ring. It had a white gold band with tiny intricate oriental floral designs etched into it. The stone was a little blue white diamond about one third of a carat. He spent almost an entire months pay on it. The heat inspired him to buy one other thing for Nessa, a black satin fan with pink and white cherry blossoms. After sending his letter out, he quickly secured his ride back to the 4077th.

* * *

Nessa was off duty and casually reading in her cot when she heard a Jeep roll into camp. She jumped up and ran out to see if it was her beau. She ran up to him as he got out of the Jeep and before his feet were on the ground for more than two seconds she, wrapped herself around him and enthusiastically kissed him, knocking his hat off his head. Radar was taken by surprise but quickly rendered to her kisses and pulled her close.

The driver of the Jeep looked at the two as they greeted each other vigorously. Klinger walked onto the seen. "I thought I heard a Jeep. Looks like she got to him first." he said to the driver.

"Boy, that's some kinda' hello." replied the driver before he turned to look at Klinger. His eyes almost left his skull as he got a look at the hairy Lebanese in a flowing pink polka dotted sundress.

"Yeah, you'd think they haven't seen each other for years." said Klinger with exasperation. He took a long puff on his cigar then approached the locked lovers. "All right you two, break it up before I have ta hose ya down."

Radar and Nessa reluctantly pulled their lips apart and gazed lustily into each others eyes. "I have something for you." Radar whispered enticingly as he twisted one of her sunlit ringlets of hair between his fingers.

"Oh no, first you have a few things to attend to in your office, Romeo!" interrupted Klinger as he tried to pull Radar away from Nessa.

"Aw common Klinger!" crabbed Radar as he pulled out of Klinger's grip.

"It's ok Walter, go take care of things and well meet at supper." Nessa said as she squeezed his arm.

Radar looked at Nessa sadly then turned to address Klinger, "You better not have messed up my files!" he said venomously before returning his attention to Nessa. He reached into his duffle to pull out the fan. "I figure you could use this now, it's hotter than heck." She smiled as she took the fan. Radar bent close to her ear, "Later I want to give you your other present, _when we are alone_." He kissed her cheek before he started off with Klinger. Nessa leaned against the Jeep and watched them go as she slowly fanned herself.

"_Ooh Walter_." Klinger teased swaying his hips provocatively.

"Shut up, _Hairy Mary_." Radar barked in response.

Nessa giggled at the two and looked at the Jeep driver who looked absolutely confounded. "That's how I looked when I first got here. They grow on you." she smiled before returning to her tent.

* * *

That evening after supper, Radar and Nessa walked to the edge of camp and sat on the very bench where they professed their love for each other. He presented the ring to her there. Her breath was stolen away by the beauty of the little diamond as it caught the moonlight. She vowed to keep that moment clear in her memory forever. 

After a night of furious necking and fondling, Radar dropped Nessa off at her tent then headed toward his bed. He was exhausted, but light and a little giddy. He entered his quarters and was startled by Colonel Potter sitting at his desk with a glum face. "Colonel?" Radar asked carefully.

"Radar, I'm afraid I have some bad news, have a seat." Potter gestured toward Radars cot. Radar sat as fear crept across his face. "Son, I just received a wire from your mother. Your Uncle Ed passed away."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

In the nurses tent Nessa got ready for bed and giggled with the girls as she flaunted her new engagement ring. There was a knock at the door. The girls granted entry to the mystery knocker and Hawkeye sauntered in. He looked like a fox in a hen house. "State your business and be gone!" demanded Ginger as she pulled a robe around herself.

Hawkeye held up his hands in mock defense, "I need to have a word with Nessa outside." he said seriously. Nessa got up with a frightened look and went outside with Hawkeye. The interested nurses huddled closely behind the door to spy on their conversation.

Hawkeye put his hand on Nessa's shoulder. "Colonel Potter was by the Swamp tonight looking for Radar. I told him he was out with you." he started cautiously. Nessa looked confused but didn't make a sound as she anticipated his words. "Radar's Uncle Ed passed away." Hawkeye revealed as he looked away from her worried eyes. "I thought you should know. You should go to him. I'll keep Margaret off your back." Nessa hugged him and he awkwardly embraced her. He noticed the sent of rose in her hair and his eye rolled closed as his face brushed against her soft curls. He pushed her away quickly. "Go!" he commanded, grabbing a hold of his senses.

"Thank you Hawkeye." her voice cracked, the thought of Radar's grief brought tears to her eyes. She touched his cheek before she ran off to console her beloved.

Hawkeye watched her go into the night with nothing on but a thin, white, cotton gown._Radar lucked out with her_, he thought. Then he turned to the door of the nurses tent. "Ok girls, you can all go to my bed now."

There was discussed groans and a, "You wish." uttered from inside the tent. Hawkeye chuckled and walked back to the Swamp.

* * *

Nessa found Radar lying in his cot with his face toward the wall. She knew he wasn't sleeping, the lights were on. He looked over his shoulder to see who it was and he quickly turned back, trying to hide his tears. She went to him and climbed into the cot. She pressed her front against his back and put her arm around him. She held him close. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I didn't even get to say goodbye." he choked on his words. 

"He'll understand." was her only reply. She offered silent solace to Radar, as he quietly wept, by means of petting and cuddling. They fell asleep, pressed together like two spoons and woke up the next morning in the same position. That was the first night they actually slept together.

* * *

The next day after Radar got off the phone with his mother, he set off on the task of cleaning up the mess Klinger made. Colonel Potter entered the office, "How's your mother doing?" he asked carefully. 

Radar sorted papers as he impassively answered, "Oh, she's ok I guess."

"She's got to be worried about the farm now that she doesn't have your Uncle Ed's help anymore." the Colonel pointed out.

"She's got the neighbors helping out until she can figure things out." Radar stated absently as he slammed a file drawer closed.

"Radar, you should be home helping your Mother." said the Colonel firmly.

"Yeah but I'm not. I'm here." growled Radar angrily.

"I'm sending you_home_ Radar. I'm giving you a hardship discharge." Potter admitted.

_Home_, Radar thought; the word called to him like a welcoming, warm spring breeze._Nessa_, was the next word that called to him. Her name resounded in his mind like a cry for help. "Colonel, I can't be sent home now!" he complained as he tried to stave his fear.

"Radar, your Mother needs you, she can't run the farm by herself." Potter tried to reason. Radar felt unbelievably guilty about not being at home to help his Mother but he had no desire to leave Nessa alone in war torn Korea. He paced back and forth. He felt like pulling his hair out. "I think Nessa can take care of herself." Potter offered.

"No she can't!" Radar shouted furiously, the Colonel was taken aback. Radar had never addressed him like that before, and not with even one Colonel or Sir added. Potter wasn't angry, just taken aback. "You don't understand, I'm nothing without her, nothing!" Radar cried before he stormed out the door.

The day was beautiful; it seemed to taunt Radar as he ran out of the camp. Besides the fact that he was angry and panicky, he was crying which led to him having trouble breathing. Kelly noticed his erratic behavior as he fled the camp and she immediately alerted Nessa, who was working in post op. Kelly took Nessa's place so she could go after him.

Nessa knew where to find him. Radar liked to visit a wooded spot next to a creek. It was an eighth of a mile east of the nearest village and about a mile south out of camp, away from enemy lines. He often went there, during calm times, when he wanted to be alone. He brought her to it many times since the weather turned warm.

* * *

She pressed through the undergrowth and there was Radars listless from sitting on a familiar old log that rested across the babbling creek. He knew she was coming, he could hear her footsteps from thirty yards off and felt her worried presents grow stronger as she drew nearer. She sat next to him on the log. He wouldn't look up at her. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself." he stated pensively staring into the water as it danced beneath his dangling feet. 

She ignored his comment and delicately asked, "What's the matter sweet-face?" Her fear and concern were evident as she took up his hand.

He looked at her, his eyes filled with fearful anxiety. He clasped her hand tightly in his. "They want to send me home on hardship." Tears started to pour from his reddened eyes and he looked down again. "I won't leave you." he sniffled.

Nessa was amazed._Hardship,_ she wondered. _Who would have thought_? She considered the situation for a moment before she spoke. "Walter, I have a secret." she announced with some trepidation.

He looked at her with a suffering expression, "I don't know if I can handle that now." he fearfully moaned.

"I'm pregnant." she blurted out. He stared at her with huge, unbelieving eyes. "I've missed two cycles now, my breasts are tender and I'm just starting to get morning sickness. I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want to get sent home. I didn't tell you because I knew you would want to send me home too. I couldn't leave you." she confessed.

Radar swayed and Nessa tried to steady him. The world spun around him as he realized what was happening, then he blacked out. Nessa tried to keep his limp body from falling off the log, but his weight was too much, he went over and fell three feet into the creek. Nessa jumped down and quickly pulled his face out of the water. "Walter!" she shouted with panic. She shook his doused face, "Walter!" She was starting to cry then she noticed his lips move and he coughed up a little water. "Oh God Walter, are you ok?!"

He slowly opened his eyes, "Wa' happened?" he mumbled as he noticed that they were surrounded by a foot of water.

Nessa started to laugh nervously and then she kissed him hard. Radar pulled out of her kiss and sat beside her. He fixed her eyes with astonishment and then his focus fell to her belly. She slowly lifted her wet t-shirt to expose her stomach to him. He touched it softly and gasped as he noticed how strange it felt, it had hardened near her abdomen "There's really a baby in here?" he could hardly speak.

"Our baby." she whispered.

He embraced her with rapture and kissed her neck before he gratefully looked into the heavens. "Thank you." he exhaled.

**Ok well, that's the last chapter, but I have an epilog in the making so it's not quite over yet. **

**I know, this f!#kin' story is epic. **


	21. Chapter 21

Epilog

It was early May of 1963, when Benjamin Franklin Pierce traveled down a long, dusty country road in Iowa. The top on his midnight blue Austin Healey was down, and the wind tugged at his silvery hair. The sun beat down on him, and he inhaled the fresh country air. He enjoyed this part of the country, with its open fields and endless roads. The air seemed to exude fertility, and the land shouted freedom. He looked forward to his visit with old friends, but like most of his visits with the O'Reilly's, this one had a specific purpose.

He pulled up to the three story farm house and noticed it recently had some renovation done to it. Its original dirty white paint had been replaced by a sunny pale yellow. The trim was bright white and baskets of white and purple Petunias hung off of the front porch. Window boxes of yellow and purple Pansies were placed strategically about the house, and a lush assortment of rose bushes surrounded the base of the picturesque home. Some of the roses Hawkeye remember from before, but most of the bushes were new, and all were neatly pruned.

_Nessa's been busy_, he thought to himself as he got out of the car. He looked back a few years, to a past visit, when Nessa quietly complained to him and Radar about the house needing work. She hushed herself when Radar's Mother entered the room. Nessa didn't want Mrs. O'Reilly hearing her complain about the house and risk hurting the woman's feelings. Hawkeye figured that after Mrs. O'Reilly passed a couple of years ago, Nessa pushed Radar to get the house fixed. _Yes, she has definitely made the house her own_, he smiled to himself as he passed a bird feeder, sending a small flock of doves into flight. His smile broadened as he noticed a small plaque next to the door as he approached the front steps. It read, Dr. Nessa O'Reilly DVM.

Suddenly, two little girls burst out the front door. Both were identical, and had blond curly pig tails and dark sapphire eyes. "Uncle Ben! Uncle Ben!" they shouted happily. They scurried down the steps and rushed up to him.

Hawkeye went to his knee to embrace them. "Heather, Holly, you've gotten so big. How old are you now?"

"We're six," one replied proudly.

"Six and a _half_," the other corrected.

"I can remember when the two of you looked like little red Jelly Beans," Hawkeye teased the girls. They giggled, looking at each other doubtfully.

He looked up from the two precious girls to notice Nessa standing on the porch. He was amazed as how radiant she looked as she supported her extended pregnant belly with one hand, and held a toddler in the other. She wore a sleeveless cotton house dress that clung to her every curve as a gentle spring breeze licked at her. It was light blue with tiny embroidered pink flowers around the neck and hem. Her curly wild hair was almost down to her waist now and was pulled back loosely with a clip. She had a slightly disheveled look about her, as if she had been working, but she was nonetheless beautiful. "Hello Benjamin," she greeted warmly.

He went to her and kissed her cheek. "You positively glow when you're with child," he complimented.

He made her blush. "Stop that! I don't know how I feel about having such a silver fox deliver my babies," she kidded.

Her rosy cheeks made him grin. "This must be Rose," he said, taking the baby from her arm. He noticed that baby Rose had the same blond curly hair and dark sapphire eyes as her sisters. The girls had their mother's beauty, but their eyes belonged to their father.

Nessa's now free hand went straight to her aching back for support. "She's been walking for months now, but still falls on her little tooshy. She says lots of words, but she's very shy, and doesn't like to talk _too_ much. She talks to her father a lot," Nessa explained taking the dish towel off her shoulder to wiped little Rose's slobbery lips after she sounded a happy raspberry.

Hawkeye kissed the baby's head. "She's as beautiful as her Mother and sisters." He looked into the baby's eyes as she examined him with interest. He chuckled and continued, "She may even be the most beautiful."

Nessa went to the edge of the porch and looked out toward the red barn. "Walt!!!" she shouted loudly. She turned and smiled shyly at Hawkeye. "Sorry, the boys will be along shortly. Walt's in the barn working on the tractor with Junior. I'm sure he knows your here already, but he's been preoccupied with getting that thing fixed. It's time to sow the field. He tried to start it up for the first time this spring and it bottomed out." She walked back over to Hawkeye, who looked like he was in heaven making baby Rose laugh with funny faces. "Heather, Holly, go tell your father and your brother that Ben is here."

"Ok Mommy," they sang in unison before taking off toward the barn.

Nessa took Hawkeye's elbow and led him inside. "You know Ben, you don't have to wait until I have a baby to come see us."

He grinned mischievously at her comment. "Don't tell Radar that's the reason why you've been having so many babies." 

Nessa laughed loudly and took baby Rose from him. "You're still the same old devil." She shook her head and put the baby in her play pen. "Have a seat and I'll get you a drink. How's Lemonade, your still not drinking, right?"

He sat on the couch. "Oh yes, the doctor has forbade me from the fire water. It seems that all that homemade hooch I drank in Korea ate a hole in my stomach as big as Panmunjon," he explained lightly.

Just as Nessa waddled into the kitchen, a boy wearing a red ball cap and glasses ran into the house, followed by a scruffy black dog. "Hi Uncle Ben! I like your new car," he excitedly greeted.

"Thank you Walter. _Geez_, you must have sprouted a foot since the last time I saw you."

Hawkeye was shocked at how much he looked like Radar. Father and Son were almost identical, except Junior had piercing gray blue eyes like his mother. It was like stepping into the past. The boy casually walked over and sat next to him.

Young Walter displayed a familiar dimply smile. "Father's almost done fixing the tractor. He almost got it started," he explained proudly.

"How have you been boy? How's school?" Hawkeye asked.

Nessa walked into the room and interrupted her Son before he could answer, "He could be doing better." She eyed Walter dangerously, and gave baby Rose a bottle of milk. She turned to Hawkeye and handed him his drink. "He isn't doing well in math. He's too worried about Baseball and hanging out with his friends to concentrate on his studies." Walter looked angrily at his mother then looked down, ashamed. Hawkeye smiled at Nessa as she awkwardly sat down next to her Son. Her stomach was so huge, she was hardly able to sit up straight. She leaned back, and pulled Walter into her arms. She pulled his hat off his head to reveal a wild tangle of brown hair. "What did I say about wearing hats in the house?" she gently warned before kissing his head. He leaned into her warm embrace with a secure look on his face. "He _is_ doing very well at science and art. He also sings like a bird. He's one of the best in the school choir," she told Hawkeye proudly. Walter granted his mother a small smile for her compliment.

The black dog got up off the floor, and went to the door wagging his tail as footsteps sounded up the front stairs. Radar took off his old beat up straw Panama hat as he entered and tossed it on a chair before he noticed the three sitting on the couch. Hawkeye got up and went to him with open arms, he pat his old friend on the back. "Gosh it's great to see you Hawk," Radar said with a huge smile, returning his friends affections.

"Congratulations again Radar, looks like you and Nessa have been busy as little bees around here. The house looks great," Hawkeye said, taking his old friend in and noticing that the country gentleman put a few inches on around his middle.

Just then Heather and Holly ran into the house. "Mommy, Daddy, The Major is chasing the chickens again!" Heather cried with panic.

"Walter, I told you about letting that Polecat loose while the chickens are out!" Nessa scolded her son angrily as she struggled to get off of the couch. Radar went to her quickly and helped her up.

"Aw mom, those chickens are out all the time. He just _hates_ his pen," Walter complained.

"Don't sass your mother! Now go and put him in his pen until the chickens are put away," Radar commanded sternly.

"Yes father," Walter pouted as he left the house with his dog in tow.

Hawkeye was enjoying the entertainment. He so enjoyed his time with the O'Reilly's, but after about a week or two, he equally enjoyed departing. "The Major?" he inquired with a laugh.

"Oh - yeah," Radar smirked. "Someone dropped a baby Polecat off on our porch in a box a few months ago. Everyone in Ottumwa knows Nessa's the best Vet around, so I guess they though it would be a safe place to abandon him. We named him after Frank." Hawkeye started cracking up and Radar continued, "Unlike his namesake, he's actually a pretty cute little guy, and playful. He keeps the mice out of the straw and corn."

"He'd be even cuter if he stayed out of my chickens!" Nessa huffed. "Cummon girls, I need help getting dinner on the table." She herded the twins toward the kitchen.

"It smells great Nessa. That's one of my favorite things about visiting you guys. She may be the best Vet in Ottumwa, but she's the best cook anywhere," Hawkeye complimented graciously.

"Don't I know it," Radar said as he patted his belly.

"We'll be having roast chicken with stuffing, corn bread, mashed potatoes and peas. Walt, watch Rose Bud, ok?" Nessa stated, warmly looking over her shoulder at her husband before going back into the kitchen. Radar looked into the play pen and found little Rose passed out with a half empty milk bottle in her hand, he smiled fondly.

Hawkeye observed the look in Radar's eyes. The love in his friend's expression never ceased to amaze him. In all his life, he had never met a couple who were more devoted than Nessa and Radar were to each other, and their family.

The two men sat down, Radar in his favorite chair. Hawkeye knew the chair from previous visits, it was getting worn. The chairs woven blue chenille was wearing away in spots, and the arms were slightly soiled. It had a matching ottoman that had also seen better days. Hawkeye never dared sit in it. Not that Radar would have minded, but Hawkeye felt it would be like usurping a throne from a king. "How are you Hawk?" asked Radar.

"Oh, pretty good," he answered, taking a sip of Lemonade.

"I see you got a new car. It's pretty sporty for an old man like your self," Radar teased.

"Yeah well, I figure since I'm a doctor, that I should drive a doctor's car. It makes me feel young," Hawkeye defended.

Nessa came back in the room with a tall glass of Lemonade for Radar. She put it down next to him and ran her fingers through his thinning hair. He kissed her hand before she returned to her cooking. "Are you still seeing Kathryn?" Radar asked.

"Actually, we moved in together," Hawkeye revealed.

"Wow! It took you five years to do that? How long will it take you to marry her?" wondered Radar playfully.

Hawkeye examined Radar with affection before responding, "Not everyone is made for marriage."

Radar looked at him suspiciously. "Have you been seeing other women on the side?" he asked, lowering his voice so Nessa and the children wouldn't hear.

Hawkeye allowed himself a sniff of amusement at the question. "No Radar, I'm too old to be chasing women these days. In fact, you would be proud to know that I have never two timed Kate."

Radar sipped his drink and considered Hawkeye a moment. "Is it because of her age?" he asked carefully.

"Her age, is what because of her age?" Hawkeye asked.

"The reason why you won't marry her," Radar elaborated with exasperation.

Hawkeye laughed, "Are we still on that subject? No Radar, it's not because of her age and when you're my age, a twelve year difference doesn't make a difference. So I'm forty seven and she's thirty six, we're both adults."

"Hey Hawk, it doesn't make no never mind to me. I just wanna see you happy," Radar admitted in defense.

"I'm happy." Hawkeye smiled and looked into his glass. "You heard from anyone lately?" he asked.

"Oh – yeah, I got a letter from the Colonel a week ago. He sounds like he's doing just fine. He's been retired for some time now, you know. He keeps busy with his painting and his grand children. Nessa and I took the kids down to visit him and Mildred one day last month. Hannibal's only about three hours from here. We keep in touch with the Potters often," Radar explained.

"How old is he now?" asked Hawkeye.

"Seventy-seven. Hey, have you heard from Trapper? He didn't even come to the reunion. I haven't heard anything about him in years," Radar complained.

"I get a letter from him every now and then. He got a divorce a couple years back, right around the time of the reunion. That's probably why he didn't come. I didn't want to mention it to anyone," Hawkeye explained.

"Oh wow, that's too bad," Radar reflected sadly.

"Bah, he's ok. His practice is doing well and he dates. What happened was, she found out about his side game. You know the old adage, you can't teach an old dog new tricks'." Hawkeye smiled.

"I found that saying to not always be true," Radar pointed out looking thoughtfully at his friend.

Hawkeye looked at the perceptive little man sitting across from him, remembering him in his youth.

Radar smiled knowingly.

_He can probably read every thought in my head_, Hawkeye contemplated.

_Not every thought_, Radar wanted to say, but held back. He knew how his friend felt about the unexplained and he didn't want to spook him. Radar's abilities grew stronger as he grew older, but only he and his wife held his secret. Nessa actually helped him strengthen his gift by playing the, "_What am I Thinking?_" game. "How about BJ and Peggy, have you heard from them?" asked Radar.

"Not since the reunion, just the usual Christmas card every year," Hawkeye replied.

"Same here, Nessa was talking about inviting them out here sometime. Erin is only a couple years older than Walt, and Bridget is about eight now, she might enjoy the twins and Rose," said Radar as he looked over at his little Rose Bud now contently drinking her bottle again with her eyes closed.

"I'm sure they would love it," said Hawkeye sincerely. "So how has Nessa's pregnancy been? Is Doc Jacobsen still giving her prenatal?"

"Oh yeah - he is. Nessy's doing just great, any day now. Dr. Jacobsen said to call him if there's an emergency during delivery - you know, the usual routine. You sure you don't mind doing this Hawk?" Radar looked at him with uncertainty.

"You ask me that every time Radar. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I delivered all three of your girls; I loved every minute of it. Becoming a pediatrician was the best move I ever made. I had enough death for one lifetime." The two men soberly reflected on that statement a moment before Hawkeye continued, "I just regret not being here to help bring my God Son into the world."

"Well, you couldn't help that, you were stuck in Korea. Anyway, I'm glad you're here now and so is Nessy. You know how she feels about having our babies at home. She hates hospitals and she loves you. She would go berserk if you couldn't make it. I mean, she likes Dr. Jacobsen and all - and he's a fine doctor, but Nessa clam's you have the best bedside manor and the gentlest touch. She feels comfortable with you - and so do I," Radar spoke candidly. Hawkeye smiled and looked at the floor as he actually blushed at Radar's compliments.

"Dinner's ready," Nessa called, placing the chicken on the dining room table as Heather and Holly put out the tableware.

The two men got up and went to the dinning room. Hawkeye looked into the sitting room as he passed it, noticing it had been remodeled into a Veterinarians office. "Oh wow, that's new," he said to Radar as he pointed into the room.

"Yeah, we did it so she could work out of the house. It saves money - no renting office space. We did it along with the other work on the house, right after Rose was born," said Radar.

Nessa approached the two. "You like it?" she proudly asked Hawkeye as she led him inside the office.

He looked around the room, noticing the examination table and counter with all the medical paraphernalia on it. Her DVM was hung on the wall along with various anatomy pictures of farm animals. It was neat and welcoming. "It's great," he smiled.

Nessa looked at Radar. "Where's your Son? Dinner's gonna get cold," she politely inquired.

"I'll call him in," offered Radar as he left Nessa and Hawkeye in her office.

Nessa took Hawkeye's arm again and led him toward the dinner table. "Are you ok? You look a little peaked," he asked her.

"Oh I'm just fine. I tire quickly when I'm this far along," she said with a sigh.

"You sit, Radar and I will put the rest of the dinner on the table," said Hawkeye as he helped Nessa into a chair.

She sat down uncomfortably, but managed a thin, exhausted smile and thanked him. Hawkeye went into the kitchen with the twins.

Radar came into the dining room and looked at Nessa, worry creased his brow. "He's coming. Are you ok Nessy?" he asked as he sat next to her. He touched her wan face and then caressed her round belly.

"I'm just a little winded. Can you get me a small throw pillow for my back, and check on Rose?" she requested sweetly.

Radar leaned close to her and spoke softly, "Anything my angel." He lovingly kissed her full lips and forehead before he went out to fulfill her wishes.

Walter came in just as Hawkeye and the twins got the remainder of dinner on the table. "Go wash your hands and take off your hat," Nessa told her son. Radar returned with the pillow and Rose. He tucked the pillow behind his wife and put Rose in her high chair next to his place at the head of the table. Soon they all settled down around the table. Nessa folded her hands and bowed her head as she began to recite Grace, "Thank you God, for giving us this day our daily bread, and thank you for blessing our life with such wonderful friends, Amen."

"Amen," resounded around the table before eating commenced, from everyone but Hawkeye. He knew the routine in the O'Reilly house, but he was never a very religious man, and it always seemed to throw him off a little when Grace was given anywhere, as he was not accustomed to it in his own life. He quietly made his plate and glanced thoughtfully at Nessa who began putting peas on the twin's plates.

She returned his look with an amused expression. Radar knowingly smirked too. He glanced quickly between his wife and Hawkeye as he helped Rose to some mashed potatoes. "Don't you even say Grace on Thanksgiving?" Radar curiously asked his friend.

"I haven't had a traditional Thanksgiving in years, not since my dad passed. In fact that last time I heard Grace was the last time I visited you," he explained.

"What do you do on Thanksgiving?" asked Nessa with concern.

"Kate and I go out to dinner. She's not a very good cook," Hawkeye smiled. Radar looked at Hawkeye with surprise. He couldn't fathom a woman who didn't cook. His mother cooked, and Nessa cooked even better. He shook his head with disbelief as he forked some stuffing into his mouth. Hawkeye arched a brow at his friend. "Let me ask you something Radar, would you still love Nessa if she couldn't cook?"

Nessa smiled briefly at Hawkeye's question, and then she directed a scrutinizing stair at her husband, eagerly awaiting his reply. Radar looked at Nessa, and remembered a time before they were married. He didn't know anything about Nessa's cooking skills then, and he adored her. If she would have revealed that she couldn't cook, he wouldn't have cared one bit. "Well, I guess I never thought of it that way. I guess I just got lucky," he replied as he reached over and affectionately touched his wife's arm.

"You and Kathryn are welcomed to come for Thanksgiving anytime," Nessa offered.

"Thank you Nessa, maybe we'll do that sometime," said Hawkeye taking a bite of cornbread. It was quite for a few moments while they ate and thought on the previous conversation.

"How's the tractor coming along?" Nessa asked her husband, breaking the silence.

"That damn thing!" he started with agitation. "I think it needs a new gasket. I'll have to go into town tomorrow and order some parts from Mel," Radar grumped.

"Well how long will it take to get the parts? We need to plant soon," asked Nessa with worry.

Radar shrugged in defeat. "I know Nessy, it should take maybe a week at the most. Maybe he'll have what I need on hand."

Nessa exhaled, "Maybe we should get a new tractor. We can take out another loan…"

"Not now," Radar delicately interrupted Nessa, he indicated their guest's presents to her with a glance.

Nessa looked at her guest meekly. "Sorry," she apologized.

"C'est la vie," Hawkeye returned unfazed. He bit into a chicken leg. "Dinner is wonderful Nessa," he mumbled with his mouth full.

"Mommy, what does say-la-vees means?" asked Holly before Nessa could thank Hawkeye for the compliment.

Nessa looked at Hawkeye and thanked him for his graciousness with a warm smile, then she noticed her husband as he chewed his supper and wiped at Roses face. "It's French, and it means, that's life," she explained to the girls with an adoring smile for her doting husband. Radar turned and looked at his wife as he felt her love flood into him. He tenderly smiled at her.

"Say, has anyone heard from Klinger and Soon Lee?" Hawkeye asked as he ate.

"No, I guess they're doing ok. They looked great at the reunion," Radar stated.

"Soon Lee is _very_ pretty," Nessa commented.

"How many kids do they have now?" asked Hawkeye.

"Two boys," Radar stated with his mouth full. "What I want to know is how Margaret and Frank are doing."

Just then Nessa gasped loudly, and there was a sound of something being spilt on the floor. The two men looked at her wide eyed as she held her stomach with a surprised expression. "Ops, my water broke," she announced.

Radar jumped out of his seat, "Oh my gosh! What do you want me to do?" he asked in a panic as he rushed to her side.

"Settle down, for one. Two, help me upstairs, so I can change," she said calmly, indicating her wet dress with a gesture.

Radar looked toward Hawkeye with fear as he helped her out of her chair. He was on his way over to help them when Radar asked, "Hawk, can you take care of Rose?"

"I can do it Dad," said Walter as he went to Rose's side.

"Good boy," Radar said glancing proudly at his son as he helped his wife to her feet.

"Mommy! What's happening?" Heather asked. Both twins had frightened faces.

"It's ok girls, Mommy's getting ready to have a baby. It's just like when Rose Bud came, remember?" Radar explained nervously. The girls nodded. "Now you behave, and help your brother and Uncle Ben with your baby sister," he ordered the girls as he led Nessa out of the room.

"Nessa, I'll clean up the table and get the kids settled then I'll come up and check on you later, lie down for a while… and Radar, stay with her, make her comfortable. Let me know when the contractions start," Hawkeye instructed.

"I want to take a bath, I've been working all day and now I've got goo all over me," complained Nessa.

"Fine, but don't slip and fall," Hawkeye warned. "Stay with her Radar."

"I won't leave her side for a minute," Radar replied, more to Nessa than to Hawkeye as he ushered his wife up the steps slowly. Half way up he looked over his shoulder. "Great timing Hawk," he smiled.

"At your service," Hawkeye returned superciliously.

Nessa and Radar disappeared up the stairs and Hawkeye turned to look at the kids. They all stood looking at him with worrisome faces, except for Rose. She threw a plop of mashed potato and pea mixture on the floor. "Eeees!" she exclaimed with a smile that revealed her two, just emerging front teeth.

Hawkeye went for a napkin to clean it up, but the dog beat him to it. He shook his head in amusement. Then he noticed Nessa's wet chair, and the puddle underneath it. After the dog was done cleaning up Rose's mess, he went for Nessa's puddle. "Yuck - no!" Hawkeye scolded the dog, who looked at him curiously, as if asking, _who are you to tell me no?_ "Walter, can you put the dog out?"

"Sure, Uncle Ben, common Scout, time to go out!" The boy lead his dog out the front door.

"Uncle Ben? Why did Mommy go potty?" asked Holly.

Walter returned to the dinning room. "Mom didn't go potty dummy! It's her amnionc fluids!" he scolded his sister.

"Actually Walter, it's called amnio_tic_ fluid and can you find me a mop or something?" Hawkeye asked as he cleaned off Rose's hands and face. Walter nodded and went into the kitchen.

"What's am-ni-ot-ic fluid?" asked Heather carefully.

Hawkeye sighed as he looked at the twins. Walter returned and started helping him with the cleaning. "Your mom has a big water balloon in her stomach, and the baby sleeps inside the balloon until its ready to come out. When the baby wants to come out, it breaks the balloon, and all the water spills out before the baby comes out. The water is called amniotic fluid, and the balloon is a membrane - called the amniotic sac," Hawkeye explained deliberately as he cleaned. "Your mom will be just fine. She's just having a baby."

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Radar drew a warm bath for his expecting wife. He was bursting with anticipation. Nessa started to undressed and he went to help her. "How do you feel?" he asked as he unfastened her brazier. 

"I feel good," she answered, feeling calm and dreamy.

Radar tested her bath water. He never understood how Nessa could be so calm during these times. She always became placid and drowsy right before birth. In fact, she would sometimes fade in and out of sleep between early labor pains. He was disappointed in himself, thinking he should have known what was coming when he witnessed how tired she was earlier.

Nessa stood nude in front of the cheval glass, and looked at herself while rubbing her swollen belly. Radar turned to her and suddenly became aroused at the sight of his beautiful naked lady, heavy with his child. He picked up her brush and went to her. He unclipped her long twist of hair and started brushing. He gave her a couple of gentle strokes before he put down the brush. His eyes were drawn to her tattoo and he pushed her hair over to look at it. Radar traced the butterfly with his finger. He smiled, remembering the first time he saw it. His light touch made Nessa shiver and he affectionately looked at his wifes reflection over her shoulder. She blushed at him. _She's even more beautiful than she was the first day I saw her_, he thought. He kissed her shoulder as he wondered at the beauty and complexity of the womans body. He could feel his wifes emotions, but could never truly understand how it felt to go through so many physical and hormonal changes. His hands reached around her to caress her stomach, letting his fingers lightly brush her very sore and enlarged breasts. "Your so beautiful. I love you," he whispered earnestly.

"I love you too," she returned passionately.

"Let's get you settled, so I can go get the bed ready for you." He escorted her over to the claw foot tub and helped ease her into the warm soapy water. "Now don't you dare try and get out till I get back, and call if you need me. I'll be right down the hall and I'll leave the door open a crack," he worried, handing her a sponge and bar of soap.

Radar went to prepare their bed for the coming of their child. Afterward, he laid out Nessa's gown and returned to the bathroom to check on her, finding that she fell asleep in the tub. He rushed over to her, "Nessa, I leave you for five minutes and you fall asleep! It's dangerous to fall asleep in the tub!" he scolded.

Nessa startled out of her light snooze. "Oh Walt, I'm sorry. I'm just so sleepy," she droned.

Radar knelt beside the tub and released a sigh of exasperation. "It's ok. Here, let me help." He took her sponge and started soaping her. She relaxed again as he soaped her entire body. It made her fade in and out of light sleep a couple of times before he pulled the plug on in the drain. "Cummon, lets get you into bed sleepyhead." He helped her up and put her robe around her.

After he got her into her gown and under the bed covers, he laid next to her. He cuddled his wife a few minutes before she went out like a light. _I better go check on the situation down stairs_, he thought.

As Radar walked down the stairs, he found the twins and Walter playing Monopoly on the living room floor. They picked at a big bowl of popcorn. Hawkeye was entertaining Rose on the couch. Everyone looked toward Radar as he entered the room. "How's Nessa?" asked Hawkeye.

"She's sleeping, you know how she gets," he answered, as he sat in his chair.

The twins scampered into their fathers lap. "Did the baby come out yet?" asked Holly.

Radar chuckled at the question. "No, not yet. It takes time for babies to come into the world," he answered as he hugged his girls to him and kissed their curly flaxen heads. "Well, I better do the evening chores and get cleaned up a bit. I think it's gonna be a long night," he sighed.

"I'll help you Dad," Walter eagerly offered.

"I want you to stay here and help Ben with Rose, and I want you to check up on your mom about every five or ten minutes till I get back. Don't wake her, just look in and make sure she's ok. I'll be back in about forty-five minutes, ok Walter? It's _very_ important," Radar put his girls down as he got to his feet. Walter accepted his fathers request with a nod. The twins went to their sister and started playing with her.

"Don't worry about anything Radar, I think all the bases are covered here," Hawkeye reassured.

"Daddy, Rose has poopy pants," Heather giggled.

Hawkeye and Walter looked at each other with disgust. Radar noted their repugnant expressions. With an amused gleam in his eyes, he started toward Rose to gather her up and give her a fresh diaper.

"It's ok, I think I can handle diaper changing," Hawkeye said with trepidation.

"Are you sure?" asked Radar with a laugh.

"Go on, get your stuff done so you can get back in here and help us bring another one of your charming creatures into the world," Hawkeye returned chidingly.

Radar sarcastically warned Hawkeye with a dangerous flash of his eyes before he went for the door. "Walter and the girls will help you change her. Upstairs in the girls room is all her changing stuff." He left the house and laughed to himself as he visualized Hawkeye changing a diaper.

* * *

After the kids were in bed, Radar and Hawkeye sat in the living room. They discussed their past, future and the life they were destined to bring into the world that night. "How long do you think she'll sleep before she starts having labor pains?" asked Radar, anxiously leaning forward in his chair. "I don't ever remember her sleeping this long. It's been about three hours now." 

"The baby will come when it comes. Let her sleep, she'll need the energy soon enough," Hawkeye stated calmly as he flipped through a National Geographic. Radar released an apprehensive groan. Hawkeye smiled at him. _Expectant father_, he noted to himself. "Radar, why don't you tell me about your wedding? In all these years I've never heard about it. I'm sorry I couldn't be there," he said trying to take Radar's mind off the moment.

"Oh-ah, you couldn't have been there, it was real intimate, just the two of us," Radar said absently as glanced up the stairs.

"You were married in Hawaii, right?" Hawkeye pressed.

"Yeah, we stopped there on the way home. Nessa said it would be the perfect place to get married and Honeymoon." Radar slipped into the past with a warm smile.

"Tell me, did you get married in a chapel, or by a judge?" Hawkeye asked.

"Well, neither. We got married by a Hawaiian priest, on a black sand beach," Radar explained with a faraway look.

"Sounds romantic," said Hawkeye as he flipped another page.

"Oh it was, she was so beautiful Hawk. All she wore was this white and pink silk sarong tied up around her neck. She had nothing on underneath, except these little white silk panties. There was a halo of white and pink orchids around her head. We stood barefoot in the sand. All I wanted to do was make love to her," Radar explained amorously. "I still do," he added with a sigh.

Hawkeye smirked at Radar. "What did you wear?" he asked.

"Nessa didn't want nothing fancy. She just picked me out a white Hawaiian shirt with light green leaves on it, and a pair of white slacks." Radar shrugged, "She didn't want no family or friends. She said that it was between us and God, and I agreed with that notion whole heartedly. It was all for the best, even though our family's didn't care for our choice one bit. My mom was real angry that we didn't get married in our church. She eventually got over it. I look back sometimes, and think of what it would've been like to have a regular wedding, and well... I wouldn't change a thing." He looked anxiously up the stairs again. "I better go check on her," he said getting up from his chair. He was just about to address Hawkeye when he heard Nessa cry out. He startled, and bolted up the stairs. Hawkeye jumped off of the couch and followed him up.

Radar burst into the bedroom and Hawkeye came in right behind him. Nessa looked at them from the bed with a groggy but pained expression as she held he stomach. "The contractions are starting," she groaned.

Radar rushed to her side. Next to the actual birth, contractions disturbed him the most. He hated seeing his wife in pain, and knowing that he helped put her in that state, didn't make him feel better about it. He tried to comfort his wife. "I'm here for you, let me know what you need."

She relaxed into her husbands warm arms. "I just need you," she sighed as she nuzzled her face into his chest and inhaled his familiar soothing sent.

Hawkeye approached the bed. "How are you feeling Nessa? Was that your first contraction?" he asked.

"Yes, it woke me up, but it felt normal," she explained.

"I'm going to get my bag and start looking you over now, it's time. Radar, while I'm gone get the odds and ends ready, you know the drill," he ordered before he left the room.

Radar kissed his wife, and began the task of preparing for the baby's arrival.

When Radar came back into the room, Nessa started breathing quickly, and let out a soft whimper as she clenched her belly. "Oh God!" he cried, almost dropping a pile of towels. He quickly put them down and crawled into the bed next to her. "Oh Nessy, I'm here. Here, squeeze my hand." He took her hand and pulled her to him.

Nessa exhaled as the contraction subsided, and she looked at her husband's distressed expression. "Don't worry sweet-face, it's just the baby coming," she assured him.

"My brave girl," he said adoringly as he pushed the hair from her face. Hawkeye came back into the room. "Nessa had another contraction," Radar informed him immediately.

Hawkeye looked as his watch. "About ten minutes apart. I think the time is nigh," he said as he put his bag down on the dresser. He noticed a little china Geisha doll with a blue Kimono. She sat next to an assortment of perfumes, scented waters and oils, neatly arranged on a mirror bottomed vanity tray. It made Hawkeye think about Korea a moment before he took out his stethoscope and thermometer. He went to Nessa wearing a solicitous smile. She opened her mouth, and he placed the thermometer under her tongue. He then unbuttoned her gown and delicately slipped his stethoscope underneath to listen to her heart. He looked into Nessa's pretty eyes and listened to her heart, then he looked to Radar's worried face. He smiled at him. "I just had a flashback Radar. Remember when I used to let you help me with the nurse's annual exams? You loved that. I could get you to do anything for me if I let you do that," Hawkeye laughed.

Nessa looked at her husband with surprise as the thermometer slowly shifted in her mouth. Radar looked at her nervously. "It was before I met you," he defended. Nessa rolled her eyes and smiled weakly, she turned to look at her doctor as he put the stethoscope on her belly. The couple looked on in anticipation, awaiting news about their baby. The couple forgot all about Hawkeye's harmless jape.

"The baby's heart sounds fine, everything sounds fine." The couple smiled with relief and hugged each other. Hawkeye took the thermometer from Nessas mouth. "Temperature is fine. Now, I have to check your dilation." Hawkeye went to his bag and took out some latex gloves. He sat on the end of the bed and pushed the covers off of Nessa's legs. "Knees up," he said putting on his gloves.

Radar's head dropped to his wife's shoulder. He always had little trouble with this part of her examination, he couldn't watch. He long ago let go of any jealousy he had for Hawkeye, but any man's hand on his wife's intimate parts disturbed him, though, he knew it was necessary. Nessa squeezed his hand firmly and rested her cheek on his head as Radar hid his red face in her neck. She closed her eyes and put her knees up, presenting herself to Hawkeye. She felt his warm fingers gently slip inside her and case her cervix. He did his job quickly and professionally before he pulled the blanket back over her knees. He removed his gloves and patted her knees, indicating she could put them down. "Dilation feels normal," he stated.

Nessa breathing quickened again and she tensed up in preparation for another contraction. Radar held her tightly. "Breath angle," he whispered to his distressed wife.

The contractions went on for three hours, the time between them slowly shortened. Radar only left her side to get her water, freshen up the washcloth he used to cool her brow and to occasionally check on the kids.

Hawkeye checked her and the baby's heart rate often. He also observed her cervix and the baby as it positioned itself for coming into the world.

Nessa's contractions were getting dangerously close now and Radar felt like he was moving in a dream. He was tired, excited, worried, happy and madly in love. In his whole life with Nessa, his love for her never waned, but whenever she brought him a child, it made him reevaluate his feelings, finding that his love, desire and respect only grew stronger with time.

Hawkeye monitored her very closely now as she belt out one contraction after another. "Alright Nessa, your going to have to start pushing now. Brace her Radar," Hawkeye said as he prepared some towels.

Radar quickly moved behind her and held her tightly. He felt like he wanted to feint. Nessa cried out and he moaned sadly. "It'll be over soon," he cried.

"Push!" Hawkeye encouraged.

Nessa pushed and pushed for what seemed like an eternity. She cried in pain as her body stretched and tore itself to release the life within. Then finally, after almost an hour of pushing and some help from her doctor, she forced the baby from her body, with an agonizing cry, right into Hawkeyes waiting hands. Radar sobbed as he held onto his breathless and sweaty wife. She almost passed out, but Radar held her head up to see the little red form Hawkeye held. He turned it over and drained the fluid from its mouth, the baby cried. "It's a boy," beamed Hawkeye. Radar happily cried as he held Nessa's exhausted, limp body. "Daddy, get over here and cut the cord," ordered Hawkeye as he bundled the crying babe in a clean towel. Radar delicately laid his wife into the pillows and went to his baby. Hawkeye handed the boy to his father and clasped off the umbilical cord. He handed Radar a pair of surgical scissors. Radar reluctantly gave the baby back to Hawkeye and with a look of nausea snipped the cord. Radar took the baby and went back to his exhausted wife. She weakly held out her arms and he gave her the brand new life.

"Hi, baby," she greeted softly and the baby stopped crying.

"He looks like you Nessy," Radar's voice faltered.

"He has your nose," she observed touching the babies cheek.

Hawkeye set about cleaning up Nessa. "Do you have a name?" he asked.

Radar looked at him and smiled. "Henry," he simply answered.

"That's a very nice name Radar." Hawkeye complimented warmly. The whole seen tugged on his heart strings and brought a tear to his eye. He finished up his work quietly and walked to the door with a basket of soiled linens. "I'll leave you two alone. _Henry_ will need a good once over, and his first bath and feeding soon."

"Thank you Hawkeye," Radar said, looking up at him through teary eyes.

It was 3:18 a.m. as Hawkeye left the two to enjoy their new baby alone for a time. He closed the door and turned around to find Walter standing in the hall looking at him. "Is mom ok? Did the baby come? I heard her crying." he asked with worry.

"Your mom is fine but tired, and you have a baby brother." Hawkeye smiled.

"Oh wow! Great, I don't know what I would do if mom had another girl," Walter said with a crinkle of his nose. "Can I see them?"

"Go ahead." Hawkeye said opening the door for him. He watched the boy carefully approach the bed until his father called him to his arms. He crawled into the bed with his parents, and his new baby brother. Hawkeye felt like an interloper as he briefly looked at the family on the bed. He closed the door, leaving them in peace.

As Hawkeye walked slowly down the hall, he reflected on a time in his life when all he could see was death. He smiled with knowing that time was over. He looked into the girl's bedroom to find all three sleeping soundly, and realized that somehow he was being rewarded for his past torment, because now all he could see was life.

The End

* * *

Special Thanks

To my husband, for loving me just the way I am, and encouraging me in all my life's endeavors.

To all the characters/actors who allow us writers/fans portray them in personal, noble and vile ways.

Finally, to all the people who liked my, _way too long_, story. I know it needs editing and I'm slowly working on that.

Thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying my first shared fan fiction.

XOXOX


End file.
